Star Trek: Grey of the Dawn
by scorpio7
Summary: 2377, The Federation is rebuilding and a veteran is given the chance to share his wisdom with a new generation in Starfleet only to discover the beginning of a new threat. Reviews Welcomed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He shook his head in mild disgust, looking at the completely fried power transfer coupling. She had certainly taken a beating in her time but he could see there was still some fight left in her. In the distance ahead, he could hear the lip flapping snarl of defiance of the young stallion in the corral. It was refusing to be tamed as it hastily side stepped and broke away from the trainer under the afternoon sun. Somehow, the scene seemed to echo the non-verbal sentiments of the battle fatigued Federation fighter. He gently padded the skin panel of the wing to ease his mind and console his close friend, "I know girl, they are not going to put you down just yet. I am not going to let them."

He brushed back his loose, shoulder length, graying locks away from his face and continued about his work on the multiple damaged systems. Looking over the diagrams on the PADD, he scratched at the slight, beard forming, stubble on his face, trying to make heads or tails of the schematics. He was no mechanic by any means and he knew it. He had enough background in the basics of ship systems to be dangerous and that was good enough for him. He continued his work with every ounce of care and admiration for his former ship.

A breeze picked up through the doors of the mock hanger as the horses outside whinnied and retreated into the field as the familiar droning hum of a shuttlecraft buzzed overhead. He watched through the rear doors as the small craft slowly descended and landed in a clearing several meters from the barn that was now also a pseudo-'hangar'. _Damn…_ he thought to himself. He gathered up his tools hastily, somewhat organizing them on the utility shelf as he climbed down the ladder in an awkward state.

His right knee did not have the range of motion it once had. One of the many reminders and scars left from his many military engagements, be it Borg, Dominion, or Breen. While being only in his late forties, his lasting aches and pains made him feel twenty years older than he actually was. His build was not as trim as it had been, yet he was far from out of shape.

Grabbing his aged straw cowboy hat off one the sensor pylons on the wing tip, he pulled the bandana from the inside and wiped his brow before he donned his hat casually over his graying crew cut, and wiped his hands on the coveralls. He begrudgingly grabbed the cane leaning against the ladder in his right hand and headed out to meet his unknown, would-be guests with a casual limp that he had become accustomed to.

The environment seal, of the Type-6 shuttlecraft, hissed and the hatch dropped, revealing a distinguished, middle aged human with dark brown hair and well practiced and well rehearsed, casual smile in a Starfleet, red and black uniform. He watched as the unknown figure peered out around the edge of the ship. As he labored around the aft end of the shuttle, the officer called out to the man, "Mr. Bridger… I presume?" The polished tone and apparent British accent became vaguely familiar to him as the he scanned the face of the new arrival. "Victor?" he probed.

"It is good see that you have not forgotten your ol' mates." he cheerily replied.

With a bit of reservation he probed deeper, "What brings you out to these parts? You are a long ways away from Starfleet HQ."

McGinty grinned and slighted a modest chuckle, "My dear Augustus, can old friends not come to call on one another on occasion?"

Bridger raised a curious eyebrow at his remark, "Friends?"

McGinty gave a sly smirk and looked over his shoulder as slender female Deltan form with an ageless alluring beauty stepped around from behind him, dressed in a native Deltan, blue and white casual attire dress. "Hello, Augustus. It has been too long." She crooned ethereally.

Bridger hap-hazardly took off his hat and his hands nervously began to pace around the brim. "Hello, Sabra. Yes, ma'am, it has been long time. It is a pleasure to see you again, as always."

With a modest grin, she nodded to him, "I was completing my emissary duties at the consulate when Victor came to find me and the suggestion was proposed in taking a short leave to see you. I also wish to honor our arrangement to see the horses you talked of, the last we spoke."

"Well, I was honest about that, so I am not about to back out of it." Bridger grinned with a boyish candor to his voice. "I guess I should welcome you to my humble homestead. My home is yours. I am not about to turn away good friends."

McGinty turned again and addressed a young male Andorian cadet as he stood unobtrusively posted at the helm. "Cadet, I will contact you when we are ready to leave. Report to the station in Houston and wait there on stand-by, understood?" The cadet acknowledged as McGinty and Sabra exited the craft and followed Bridger through the barn as the shuttle unceremoniously lifted off and head towards the skies above. McGinty looked upon the fighter with humored amazement. "This is not your old fighter is it?"

"Yeah, the original and very same one." Bridger responded with simple pride. "She had seen a lot of action during the Dominion War and was scheduled to be decommissioned for scrap. By chance, an inventory yeoman tracked me down to confirm and catalog the mission history for posterity's sake. So, I called in few favors and got her off the chopping block."

"And I am sure your reputation having preceded you, had no bearing on the matter?" McGinty jested.

"I guess… probably… but I did not flaunt it. I intend to have her back flying… eventually."

"The shared idea of sentimentality and emotional attachment for inanimate objects amongst humans has always escaped me. It is a powerful bond and asset to be sure, especially in these circumstances." Sabra interjected.

"Here, here!" McGinty exclaimed.

The trio continued on to the corral as the chestnut colored Arabian stallion again taunted his trainer fiercely as his black mane and tail danced around like flames on the breeze. McGinty and Bridger leaned on the railing of the corral as Sabra drew her attention on the animal. "Are they always so aggressive?" she questioned Bridger curiously.

Bridger shrugged, "Sometimes, sometimes not. It is just in their nature and breeding." Sabra eyed the beast intently as she slowly proceeded closer to the area where the trainer was standing. The trainer watched cautiously bearing a warning to be careful. She nodded and began asking the trainer a barrage of questions. Bridger looked to his right to see McGinty facing opposite the corral, taking in the open landscape around him in a sense of wonder and awe.

"You know, mate, I can see why you cared for this place so much. The open vastness, the serine environment, it is all so quaint and tranquil. I am envious of you, my friend. Southampton is not in league with this… um… well, what is it that they call this part of Oklahoma?"

"We call it the Panhandle." Bridger shifted his demeanor to mild respectful humor, "But envious? You? I find that hard to believe. Oh, and I guess congrats are in order, Rear Admiral. I saw you got some new pips."

McGinty looked to Bridger with a gleaming pride in his face. "Ah yes… well, thanks most kindly, mate. It was about time, after all. Starfleet had to give them to someone. Besides, you humbly skirted most promotions."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Bridger replied solemnly

"Easy, mate. I did not mean to be rude. I was merely suggesting that you could be as decorated as I, if you so choose."

Bridger paused for several moments in contemplation as he concerned himself of the thought of what McGinty was truly implying. "I made my choice. I have not regretted it in the least."

"Aye, that you have."

The two stood in silence former several minutes. Bridger turned his attention back to the corral as McGinty peered at the rolling hills in the distance while Sabra had made her way into the corral. Bridger watched with concern and marvel as the young trainer seemed to be trying to no avail to usher her back out in concern for her safety as she appeared to graciously shrug off his cautioning.

The young stallion paced as Sabra slowly encroached on the steeds' zone. Bridger readied himself to clear the fence but worried that his limited spryness was going to hinder his effectiveness. The young steed furrowed in warning but with each step his aggressive demeanor slowly melted away and subsided. Bridger watched in awe as the young steed pranced about in the corral around her as if in a regal pose.

"Well, who would have thought…?" Bridger said to himself. McGinty chuckled, "It would seem that a Deltan's mere presence can not only change the disposition of the room. Now I have to say they out do music to tame the savage beast."

Awe struck, the trainer stood there with his jaw dropped and stammering in confusion. Bridger made his way past the gate and assured the shaken professional that it was alright. As the young stallion eased up and bowed his head down toward Sabra as she gently stroked the horse's head. Bridger approached with an amazed smirk on his face. Sabra nodded to Bridger with an amused smile. "Such fascinating creatures. So primal in their instincts, yet so sophisticated in their mannerisms. Could you tell me, what is the meaning of his name?"

Bridger laughed quietly, "Hellion? Well… uh… we have a saying that if one were to raise Hell or just cause general chaos, they are called a Hellion. So it fit his personality."

Sabra looked at Bridger questioningly and turned to the stallion as he began to nuzzle against her arm. "I see. How strange… It appears it deceives rather well."

"Yeah, it would seem so."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As evening settled in, Sabra returned to the stock yards to observe the horses once more as McGinty and Bridger looked on from the living area of his home. McGinty produced an aged bottle of Scotch in remembrance of the past account for his time to "buy drinks". The two exchanged a toast to the memory of their Academy class as they quietly tossed back their drinks. Bridger retreated to his heirloom family rocking chair as McGinty picked up a photo on the mantle.

The image displayed a picture of a younger Bridger dressed in his red command uniform as a Lieutenant and a young Hispanic woman bearing a blue medical uniform with native Risan flower in her flowing, black hair. Both were standing in front of set of waterfalls on the planet Risa, with Bridger behind her holding her in his arms as she appeared to be displaying a ring on her finger proudly. "Is this Anna?" McGinty cautiously asked.

"Yeah…" Bridger answered gloomily.

McGinty slowly turned to Bridger and respectfully raised his glass. "I am truly sorry for your loss, mate. I wish I could have the opportunity to have known her better. I know how much she truly meant to you."

Bridger tipped his glass in acknowledgement, "Yeah, she is…. I mean, was a fine woman. I miss her… I miss her a lot. Hell, it's been over a year and I still have trouble putting it in the past tense."

McGinty continued through the pictures which seemed to span the wedding, a pregnancy, and the couple with two identical twin girls. The last set of pictures showed the two dark haired, girls, apparently in their teens, hugging Bridger and he in turn them on the steps of a transporter station. Another picture showed the two girls with beaming mischievous grins, standing together, smiling for the camera. One was dressed in Starfleet cadet attire the other in civilian attire with the Starfleet Academy parade grounds in the background. McGinty took the image and turned to Bridger holding up the display. "Your daughters, how old are they now and forgive my ignorance, but which is which?"

Bridger grinned and pointed vaguely, "Jessica is the one on the left and Alessandria is the one on the right. They are almost 23 now." Bridger reflected on that fact as his took another sip on his drink. "Oh, I feel old now."

"That makes two of us, mate. I see they inherited their mother's exquisiteness, which is definitely a sight better than yours, my friend." McGinty winked in banter. "And what are they up to these days? Hopefully not off blazing the cosmos like their dear ol' dad once had."

Bridger snorted at the jab, "No, Alessandria was mom's little gardener and my little mole. She was always playing in the dirt, planting and growing something it seemed. So, she opted to take a civilian venture in exobotany in a form of foreign exchange student program with the Vulcan Science Academy. My little tom boy, Jess, went the engineering route and is out being the busy little builder for Starfleet Corps of Engineers. They call in every once in a while. Like all twins or kids in general, one's very grounded and one's always on the go. Although, you never married did you?"

"I see. Well, send my regards when you hear from them. However, in answer to your question, no I have not. The rigors of my position did not afford me much time to pursue such matters." McGinty took a sip off his drink and displayed a shark-like smile, "Although, I am in the market. But before you buck up with the shot gun, daddy dearest, I know your daughters are off limits. I perish the thought. I would even think of it."

McGinty set the picture back in its place and strode over to the window and gazed out into the starlit dark fields, nursing his drink. Bridger eyed McGinty questioningly, waiting for another small talk question as McGinty took in an assuring deep breath.

"So, tell me Augustus, and I want your honest answer in what I am about to ask you. Are you so content with all this?" McGinty asked flatly.

Bridger tightened up, "What are you attempting to suggest?... Am I content? What kind of question is that?... Yes... yes, I am happy where I am." Bridger wrapped his hand around his cane firmly and pushed himself to his feet.

McGinty slowly turned to Bridger who had taken a couple of steps towards him. McGinty straightened himself and took a sip off his glass. "Come now, Augustus you and I both know that we are far too young to be, well, shall I say 'put out to pasture."

Bridger hurriedly knocked back the remainder of his drink and slammed the glass on the edge of a table, nearly breaking it. Bridger raised an objective finger at McGinty and pushed back his anger as best he could, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Damn you Victor, Damn you straight to Hell! You came this close to having me honestly convinced you were here for what you said you were here for, but now your true colors come out."

McGinty sighed heavily and set down his glass softly, looking up at Bridger as he continued, "Augustus, you are one the few people in the world, even in this system I consider near and dear to my heart. One of my only true, genuine friends. They say the Academy bonds you like nothing else. That is the truth, I swear by it. We shared our time in the Academy and had we not shared in that experience together we would not be who we are to today..."

"Save it…" Bridger interjected, "Save the rah-rah speech for the cadets that run around in San Francisco. You are not going bait me with it."

"Come, come now Augustus. I know you resigned your commission to get away and grieve for the loss of your wife, Anna-"

"Leave her out of this!" Bridger furiously snarled.

McGinty raised his hands in mock defense, "I am only saying that I understand why you did what you felt was right. Many a man, _ANY_ man would do the same given the circumstances. I am merely suggesting that perhaps you may have been short sighted."

Bridger narrowed his eyes as he turned from McGinty and headed towards the mantle over the fireplace and leaned into it gazing, distantly at the floor. "I did my time Victor. I did my duty. Now, I just want to live out my life in peace and quiet. That is all we wanted when it was all over. That is all I want."

"Honorable words, from an honorable hero. Yet the heroes do not go crawling off into some hole and-"

Bridger slammed his fist against the mantle as he snapped a disapproving glance at McGinty. "Damn it, Victor! I'm no hero!" Bridger pointed to the ceiling adamantly, "Those people who didn't come back from Wolf 359, or Chin'toka, or Cardassia, or any of other up-teen battles that happened in the past. Those are the heroes, not me, not any of us that survived."

"We all took some sort of loss from those times," McGinty resolved fashionably, "Some, a lot more than others. I know far better than you the numerous accounts that come before Starfleet day after day since the signing of the treaty. Nevertheless, before you say it, I will be the first. I, for one, will never forget nor will the countless millions of other out there, either. That I assure you."

"Well, at least we got that straight." Bridger retorted solemnly.

"Augustus, I came here as a friend. A friend who is concerned. Concerned and in need."

"I need… I need of what?" Bridger eased back his frustrations to questioning concern.

McGinty breathed a heavy sigh and poured another glass of Scotch. "Though, you may not believe me now, I truly wished to come to call on and see you, mate. The reason is I may not be around this part of the galaxy for some time."

"And your point is?"

"My point is that I have been assigned to take command of an outpost. Rammstein Outpost to be exact."

"Rammstein? Rammstein… was that the one that was being built near the gamma quadrant?"

"The same. I am surprised you recall it. Anyways, it would seem I am to be the 'old man' of the post." McGinty let slip a cheeky smirk, "To believe I actually volunteered for the assignment; that and I wanted to stretch my legs a bit from the HQ."

"But you did not just come here to say goodbye did you?"

McGinty carefully sloshed the contents of his glass around savoring the scent, taking a hearty swig, carefully shooting a grin towards Bridger as he shrugged.

"Oh no!" Bridger stood up right and waved his free arm in disgust as he limped towards McGinty, "You are not going to get me to go along with this as your right hand or flunky. No chance in hell!"

"On the contrary, Augustus. I would never do that to one of me ol' mates. It would not be proper, especially for one of your reputation."

"Just spit it out, quit beating around the bush. You can at least give me that."

McGinty nodded in humble agreement. "You are quite right… Well, here it is… in four days I will be at the Utopia Plantia Yards, overseeing the finishing stages of construction and presiding over the christening of the new, Sovereign class, USS Roosevelt-B and…" McGinty trialed off unceremoniously.

"…and you thought it would be a fitting gesture to have me there on some sort of PR scheme to make you look good." Bridger shook his head in mild disgust and shot an amused chuckle at McGinty, "What is it you Brits say, you got some stones… granite ones at that."

McGinty chuckled in reply, "Yes, well that does come into play here. It would be a fitting gesture and tribute to you and your shipmates of the original Roosevelt. However…" McGinty paused briefly as he slowly swallowed another swig.

Bridger backed up a half step, "Go on… say it. You are going to tell me that I have to put on the uniform one last time or is this going to be some sort of dog and pony road show, is that it?"

McGinty shook his head, "No, no, ol' boy. I would not wish _THAT _sort of thing on anyone. I do wish you there, as a fitting gift to a friend, as a tribute of honor and respect to you and yours of the Roosevelt-A, and for piece of mind. Amongst other things, of course."

"What do you mean, amongst other things? There is something you're not telling me. Am I to crack the bottle on her or something?"

McGinty straightened up and looked Bridger squarely in the eye, "I was hoping to give her to you, mate."

"Give her to…" Bridger felt his body tremble and the figurative butterflies formed in his stomach as he retreated away from McGinty, "_OH NO_! No-no-no-no, _NO_! I am not going to do it. No way! Absolutely. no way in hell!"

"Come, come, now Augustus. Why be so resistant, I am trying to honor your-"

"I am not going to do it. No way, no chance, no how! I am not going to do it!" Bridger paced about the room feverishly till he came to an abrupt halt and flashed fire filled eyes at McGinty. "Wait, you are not about to hit me with some administrative clause somewhere in the charters that you intend to press me back into service. You people in Intelligence…always the first to exploit some loop hole in any documentation or agreement. I will not-"

"Easy mate!" McGinty waved his hands reassuringly, "That is not fair put me in such an unfair context. I told you I would not do that to a friend, especially one of me mates, and above all else, not you. It would not be proper in the least. I am here merely offering the opportunity. A gift of an opportunity at that. The ship is going to be assigned to the adjacent sectors off of Beta Quadrant after the shakedown cruise."

"Why me? I mean, come on, Victor… There are a ton of qualified candidates still out there and a crop of fresh new officers coming out of the command school. Yet, you come knocking on my door, _WHY_? Why of these people do you choose-"

McGinty cut him off with a curt wave. "Augustus, Augustus…. Calm down. You are correct. There is a lot of potentials out there. There are old salt captains, and there are fresh crop of kids ready who are eager and bold, but there are no old and bold captains out there."

"There is a reason why they are not both. Most have seen to much death a destruction to stomach it anymore. I, being one of them."

"Hardly… you are experienced, yes, but there are not as many experienced as you. We need experienced veterans out there to mentor and guide these fresh out diapers crews, gallivanting and blazing trails across the stars."

"By we, you mean Starfleet, of course…" Bridger implied flatly.

"Of course, but hang the Fleet Admiral, hang the, for entire Admiralty the love all that is good, hang Starfleet command as a whole! Above all those I needyou. I need you out there with me. I need someone, should the situation present itself, I do not have to hand over missions and responsibilities to, being some snot nosed brat or grizzled curmudgeon, with a fearful hand and extreme reservation." McGinty pleaded with the utmost sincerity.

"Come to the point, Victor, you can at least give me that…" Bridger retorted flatly.

"Quite right… I want you, no; I _NEED_ you to take command of the ship. The Roosevelt will be one of several ships eventually under my charge and care, but you will not be directly under my purview. I will merely be nothing more than an anchor point to facilitate logistical formalities and act as a Starfleet Command and Intel liaison. The whole Chain of Command method and all... You will patrol against potential threats and explore the corresponding sectors in the region. Starfleet concurs with my proposal and have given their blessing. I want you to come back; I _NEED_ you to come back." McGinty attempted to reason with Bridger and looked for an encouraging sign

"With all do respect,_ ADMIRAL, _you can take your gift and shove it!" Bridger face palmed mockingly as he continued to pace. He stopped briefly and pointed at McGinty shaking his fist violently. As he was about to say something, the main door to the house slid open as Sabra entered unaware of the tension before her, engrossed in the examination of a braid of dark black horse hair, "Augustus, I was curious..." she looked up at the scene before her in fearful yet embarrassed shock. "Oh! I did not mean to intrude. Forgive me."

Augustus turned to Sabra and fought back his emotions and released a heavy guttural snarl. "No," he turned to McGinty, "Victor here was just telling me how he was preparing to leave."

McGinty nodded as he relented and took a retreating step back, as tapped his comm-badge, "Cadet Tarek are you there? We are ready for transport." The young Andorian replied, "_Aye, Admiral. ETA four minutes, twenty seconds"._

McGinty nodded, "Yes, well, I need to be off then; it is getting late after all." McGinty walked over to his friend and placed his hand on Bridger's shoulder. "I leave for the Mars colony in three days. Think it over, at least... Will you at see us off?"

Sabra warily eyed the two, seeing the subtle rift as she straighten up and eased into the room. "If it would be permitted by Augustus, I would like to remain here a short while longer." Bridger kept his eyes tuned on McGinty and looked over his shoulder.

"It is alright with me, if it is ok with the _ADMIRAL_ here…"

McGinty turned slightly to Sabra and gave a reassuring smile, "Where are my manners, I did not mean to impose, yet I totally forgot that you have more liberty at your discretion than I, my dear Sabra. My apologies." McGinty nodded to Bridger and turned for the door, "Contact me when you are ready to leave and I will have a shuttle take you where you need to go." Sabra nodded in response as he proceeded out. Sabra closed in on Bridger with a saddened yet confused look in her eyes as her attention darted between the door and Bridger. Bridger pondered the assumption whether McGinty's comment was directed truly at Sabra or for him.

"What is wrong?" she asked Bridger with apprehension. Bridger shook off her question and reached for the bottle of Scotch and as he turned on his heel turn and groaned, "I best see him off I guess." as headed out the side door to the barn. Sabra quietly slinked into a nearby chair and mulled over what she had witnessed and obviously missed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

Chapter 3

Bridger watched as McGinty tip an imaginary hat in salute to him and told him to keep the bottle. Without another word being said between them, the rear hatched closed up and the shuttle took off again for the stars above. Bridger hung his head in disbelief at McGinty's proposal and let out a deep sigh as he retreated to the barn. The lights brightened with a soft incandescence as he entered. He tapped the key pad to the hatch on his second sweetheart.

He made his way to the cockpit and unceremoniously tossed the cane on the dashboard as he controlled a less than graceful slump into the pilot seat. He labored with his bum right knee onto the opposing ops chair and stretched out has he best he could. He grabbed the bottle from of the floor and pressed it to his lips as he breathed heavily, the tip whistling ever so slightly.

He pondered on the proposition laid before him taking a long draw from the bottle. He hoped that the smooth burn of 10 year old scotch would ease his troubles away. Memories of Anna flooded into his consciousness. Their shared dreams and hopes from the past words exchanged between them danced in his ears. He slouched in the chair and draped left arm over his eyes to shield them from any distraction. He could see her smile, so warm and so kind. A wave of fond emotions blanketed him. He longed for this escape.

Time had no bearing as he retreated into his memories of the past. Moments passed till a strange sensation began to course through his body. He had not felt such a feeling in a long time, nevertheless, he felt it creeping from his leg and making head way to his thoughts. A gentle easement and peacefulness bathed him like a cool stream. He felt his body relax on a wide scale. He fought to bask in this strange sensation but his reason won out. He moved his arm away to see Sabra placing her hands at his crippled knee with her fingers at various point on his leg.

"Sabra…" he called out to her in a near whispered state as a pulsing rush of calmed nerves coursed through his system.

"Ease yourself, Augustus; relax your body and your mind." Her voice was almost trance-like as if she were in his mind as well. She gently lifted his leg and for the first time in more than a year, there was no stiffness and no nagging jolts of pain in the joint. His knee nearly bent freely without as much impediment. To his disbelief, Bridger moved his lower leg back and forth as best he could through its impaired range of motion.

"Does it hurt?" She smiled at him with mild amusement.

"No… I mean it has not felt this great since… since, I do not know when. Thanks. I forgot that you Deltans are a walking hypo-spray of aspirin."

Sabra rose up slightly and sat on the edge of the ops chair, very upright and formal, as she looked upon his face longingly to read his troubles and reactions. "The stimuli will wear off in six to eight hours, but I felt it was warranted given your current state of mind."

As with all Deltans, she was very alluring. Bridger's eyes darted to her and away in a vain attempt not to gaze upon her, giving off the wrong impression to her obvious state of concern. "I am sorry, Sabra. I did not mean to ignore you. After all you are my guest and all that."

"You need not concern yourself over the matter. What did Victor say to you that turned you away? Did he render old wounds or painful memories? I wish to know." The genuine concern in her voice reassured Bridger that she was not in on McGinty's scheme but the thought still lingered.

"You mean you did not know about his little conspiracy? I thought you of all people would have had some sort of vibe or inclining of his little ploy." Bridger leaned forward and braced himself on his knees as he mustered up his best poker face and awaited her response meeting her eyes coldly.

Sabra leaned in mirroring Bridger. "You have forgotten Augustus; I am empathic, not telepathic. I sense emotional conflicts and draw possible conclusions. I can not know what are in the recesses of others minds. In truth, I felt Victor had multiple levels of reserve, charm, and admiration. Though, I know the standards imposed by his position have caused him to practice setting aside outward expression of his emotions.

Bridger hung his head with a bit of self shame and nodded in agreement. He felt Sabra's hand glide on his chin, lifting it back up to have his eyes meet hers. There was a sad resonance in her eyes that Bridger tried hard to turn from. He hated to see her face with that look of concern years ago and it still pained him now.

"Please, tell me." She pushed him to let go his stoic pride. Bridger leaned back in the chair and take another draw from the bottle. With a hastened sigh of relief as the smooth burn etched away at his resolve.

"Basically, he offered me command of a ship but I turned him down. He probably thinks he can wear away my stubborn side enough and prey on it by using the friendship ace up his sleeve… Not going to happen."

Sabra contemplated on his words and analyzed his body language carefully, "You are torn between kindred spiritual bond between Victor and you and honoring the memory and spiritual bond between your deceased life partner."

Bridger perked up in shock and shook his finger at her in disbelief. "You… you are... you are good. You pretty much summed up it one blow. But… but how? How did you-"

"The strong trace resonance left by your attachment to the images in your home and to this vessel. I assume the title of 'Mus –Ang Anh-E' is in respect and regards to her."

"Yeah, it was a… well, Mustang Annie was a… how do I describe it… it was a title of affection, or term of endearment I guess you could say, towards her."

"Yes, I have seen many of examples of that from the Humans of this planet. Many Vulcans become perplexed by this expression." Sabra smiled reassuringly to Bridger. "Why does this suggestion bring you so much pain and sorrow?"

Bridger said nothing for the moment. Her words had merit for he truly did not have answer to give. He stroked his chin, feeling the stubble scratching his fingers rudely along the sides and around his chin. The positives and negative of the proposed situation began rolling through his head, as they tipped the decision scale from one side to the other.

"Honestly, Sabra. I can not justify it one way or the other. I mean, I feel as if I am breaking my promise to Anna but at the same time, I guess you could say I'm not doing her memory justice. She was my everything, my fuel to survive, my conscience anchor in decisions, heck, my compassion, my frustration vent, my inspiration, my whole life had me going everywhere and she was my compass. Without her I feel lost. I know deep down that she wants me to be happy and move on but I feel I can not.

Sabra clasped her hand in front of her and focused her deep blue eyes on snaring his attention to give surety in her query. "And your children, do they not account in this endeavor?"

Bridger steeled himself as if her words he began to make him question again if she was now plotting against him as well. Sabra continued, an absolute candor in her tone, "You have not considered that they too would want this for you. Do they not account for equal affection and attention as well?"

"I love my girls… I love them more than anything else… It not like I have shut them out of my life, it's just that…" Bridger interjected in a shaken state.

Sabra calmly raised her hand in front of him. "I see in the pictorials of them that they are bonded in spirit to each other, but you are equally as bound to them for they not only share your genetics, they represent all that comprises you and all that was their mother as well. You can not hold to your memories of your life partner without taking your children into the same bonds. Without that, you are an aimless soul, benefiting no one, not even yourself. Nor do you honor the life she had, the life you shared, or the life she gave you."

Her words struck him as bolt of cold lightning and caught him totally off guard. There was no hurtful intent in her meaning but her words stuck a chord in him like nothing had before. He could not challenge nor ignore the truth but uncontrollably he found himself launching his body from his seat and darting for an open space. He ran out of the ship and collapsed on barn floor. The bottle escaped his grasp and spun wild away from him.

Sabra called out to him as tears welled up in his eyes. Uncontrollably, he found himself sobbing. As he rolled onto his back. Sabra darted from the ship and kneeled down beside him. The painful sorrow rushed out of him in one fail swoop. Minutes passed in moderate silence. He hid his face with his hands in shameful self embarrassment to the situation. He shakily wiped away his tears and clasped his hands on his chest and his tried to regain his composure. He felt the smooth skin of Sabra's hand grasp around his gingerly.

"Augustus, will you forgive me. I forget myself. I did not take into account that the alleviation technique can also have unsettling affects on inherent, subconscious reflexes. I am ashamed of my error in judgment." Bridger took in a troubled deep breath and looked over at Sabra, her head hung low.

"Nah, its… it's alright, you did what thought was right and spoke your mind to help me out of my slump. I… I can not fault you nor blame you as much as I blame myself for running from this. Bridger sat up and as Sabra pulled her hand away and looked sheepishly at him. "Sabra, you are my friend. Always have been and always will be. As such, you of all people read me like a book and know me all to well. Hell, better than I know myself sometimes. Do not beat yourself up over this. You did what any friend would do, given the circumstances."

Bridger reached out to her and drew back his hand for a moment in caution before placing it ever so lightly on her shoulder. Sabra tilted her head and pressed her cheek against his hand. Her delicate skin caused his body to tingle with goose bumps over the sensation. He could sense the self loathing burden slowly lift off her psyche; her apprehension, her sincerity, her kinship, and her grief. Her felt her deepest emotions as if they were his. The connection broke as she raised her head and smiled faintly at him. Bridger nodded and responded with a smile of his own. "Well, I think we both learned something from this but I think it is time we close this session for today."

Sabra nodded her grin widening, "I am the one who should be issuing that closing remark." Bridger chuckled to her retort as he raised himself to his feet and extended his hand to Sabra. She paused briefly before she took his hand and rose to her feet. "Augustus… I do not want to trouble you with my presence. I will take my leave of you if you see fit."

Bridger shook his head. "No, I am glad you are here and want you to stay. Besides I still need to hack out some of the details now that a good friend has helped me to reconsider the offer." He slyly grinned at her, "I am not letting you off that easy."

Sabra took in a filling breath and extended a gracious nod. "I will be objective in my evaluations, relative comments, and responses."

"Now there's is the Sabra I know." He beamed.

The two collected themselves and Bridger walked back into the fighter and retrieved his cane. He laughed at the sudden lack of need for its service but knew that the moment was fleeting. Sabra waited patiently at the west doors looking again to the corralled horses that seemed to team up in admiring her from afar. Bridger met up with her and looked back upon his former ship taking in the ravaged state it was in with his feeble attempts at being a mechanic. He soaked it all in what the ship was and meant to him, the pseudo-wreck that she was. Glancing outside, he looked to the night sky and back to the ship several times. She was a mess, but she was his mess and that suited him just fine as he and Sabra return to his home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1

Chapter 4

Rear Admiral McGinty looked over the schematic on the drafting screen and out onto the construction station where the newly constructed Sovereign Class ship gleamed in the work lamps. Though more dimly lit by comparison to the sun, being this far out in the system, yet the skin of the ship shimmered as if heralding a new marvel of technology without prejudice.

McGinty stroked his chin in careful contemplation over the matter at hand. Some would consider the task trivial but to him, prudence and circumstance demanded that it be set with pinpoint accuracy. "Ensign…" he chimed and pointed to the schematic, "set the target point three meters off from the edge of the array on the Y axis and use deck 15 as a reference point for the X axis."

"Yes, Admiral." The young ensign snapped in response.

"Be sure to run a simulated test fire several times through the computer. I want be sure that we achieve maximum spread of the contents on the hull. Not one drop is to be wasted or miss the mark. Are we clear?" He added with a mock sternness to his voice. The ensign nod quickly with a nervous tick in his voice. "Yes, Admiral, crystal clear."

"Very good. Alright, off you go." McGinty leaned one the console as the young ensign double timed it from Drafting Room 4 and casually magnified various points on the schematic with no real intent other than to appear as if he was deeply engrossed in covering all bases. He knew the lower ranking officers in the room were watching him and he wished to keep the edge up on making sure things would go as smooth as possible. Any would-be bump in the tempo was a reflection on his executive performance as a leader and he could not have that.

The vague boredom of his task was interrupted by yet another young officer. "Excuse me, Admiral." The feminine voice was rather flat but respectful. McGinty retained his attention and turned toward her with a practiced smile and charm, "Ah, yes what is it, miss… I mean, lieutenant?" She flashed quick smile and the tone of her voice became a bit more at ease.

"The Roosevelt dispatched a message saying that Shuttle Aegis is inbound and preparing to return and you were to be notified upon its arrival."''

McGinty paused briefly in reflection and nodded, "Ah, yes, quite right. Inform the Roosevelt to have the shuttle take up a holding pattern around the dry dock and that I will teleport over shortly."

"Yes, Admiral."

McGinty looked out the observation window to see the distant strobes of a shuttle blinking faintly from afar, as it approached near the dry docked ship. With that, he turned to the junior officers who were keeping busy at their stations. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, I leave this in your capable hands." The room unanimously responded to him to which he sported a winning smile to them all and exited the drafting room and proceeded to Transporter station down the hall. The doors to the Transporter room opened and McGinty hastily step through and onto the pad giving a quick spin and a look to the Vulcan operator on duty. "If you would be so kind, Ensign. I am needed aboard the Roosevelt."

"Utopia Station to the Roosevelt. Prepare for site to site transfer. One to beam over." The young Vulcan relayed over the comm.

McGinty watched as the Vulcan and the scenery shimmered and faded to blackness for but a brief moment and shifted to a much more barren back drop and an African-American human stood where the Vulcan once was. McGinty took in a quick breath as he regained his senses. No matter how many times he had done this, it still invigorated him after each experience. The new operator on duty welcomed him back as McGinty looked about the room. "Which station is this?"

"Three, sir"

"Ah, quite right. Be a good lad, and contact the shuttle Aegis and permit them to land and prepare for the Captain's arrival."

"Aye-aye, Admiral."

"Good man." McGinty stepped off the platform and exited into the hall. The halls were a bit more occupied with activity as trim and finish accents were being installed along both sides of the hallway. The installation crew were at a fever pitch but systematically knocked out each section in a well choreographed and practiced rhythm. McGinty slinked around the crews all but ignored. Discipline and circumstance could be subsided as not to break their concentration at the tasks at hand. He entered the turbo lift and snapped orders to the Hangar deck.

Up, over, up, and over again the turbo lift raced through the decks of the ship. The lift came to a stop and the doors opened with precision. As he looked out, the halls had shifted again from organized chaos to quiet stillness. McGinty picked up his pace and headed for the main airlock doors to the Hangar Bay.

A lowly human female yeoman stood nervously at the doorway. The rush of the situation made her heart race and she felt her knees begin to waver beneath her. _Keep it together, girl_. _You can do this_, she kept telling herself over and over again. She nervously straightened and readjusted her uniform as she practiced her lines quietly to herself. This was her first real assignment and she did not want to blunder it up and leave a bad first impression.

Out of the corner of her vision, another person came into view. She snapped to full attention as the insignia of a Rear Admiral became clear to her. Try as she may she felt herself trembling in spurts. The Admiral stepped up and turned to air lock doors. He shot a glance to her. "At ease, crewman." Initially surprised by his accent, she dropped to a secondary stance as the Admiral cleared his throat. She glanced about and looked to the panel to her left and back to the Admiral. The Admiral shot a half glance with a curious raised eyebrow. "Something wrong, crewman?

"Uh, No, sir... I mean, um, Admiral. A shuttle is currently passing through the Containment Field right now. The area is not fully adjusted to change in displacement pressure."

"Ah, very well. By the by, might I have the pleasure of your name, crewman?" a rigid firmness danced on his voice as he avert his attention straight ahead

"Mc… McDaniel, sir" the nervousness becoming now readily apparent to her in her voice.

"Your full name and rank if you please…" he curtly added.

"Raena McDaniel, yeoman, USS Roosevelt-B, serial number…"

"That'll do, Yeoman, that'll do. Mind I give you a word of advice?"

She meekly looked to him, "Sir?"

He displayed a calming smile to her, "Bend your knees a tad. Another 30 seconds or so and I will be picking you up off the floor from loss of circulation and we wouldn't want that now would we? Oh, and take a couple deep breaths. It will take the edge off."

She was taken back by his sudden display of sage advice. It appeared he was doing so in jest at her expense but she followed it like any order. She took to his advice and the deep breaths seemed to release some of the static tension in the air. The access panel signaled a condition green status. She pressed the door open button on the display and took up position a step back and to the left of the Admiral. The Admiral straightened his uniform as she had moments before but with a bit more practiced precision. He turned back to her slowly giving one last token of encouragement; "Keep your chin up, lass. You will do just fine. I am positive." She nodded as a smile seemed to rise up on her lips. The door opened and the pair entered the vast hangar bay before them and the Type-7 shuttlecraft waiting stoically.

He waited at the rear hatch as it slowly opened from the left in front of him. He saw McGinty and with him a young female crewman, apparently in her early twenties, with her curly blonde hair, tied back in a doubled over pony tail. McGinty chest slightly puffed up as the two met eyes. McGinty briskly waved a hand gesturing the young crewman to step forward. She quickly darted in front of the Admiral, stood at full attention, and raised the electronic ship whistle to her lips which sounded off across the ship's loud speakers on all decks and stations. She turned the device slightly and began to speak into it "_Attention…"_ she paused briefly, as if surprised by her own voice and adjusting volume_."Attention all hands, Captain on deck." _She breathed a sigh of relief with shrug of embarrassment over startling herself.

He looked to the young crewman, "Permission to come aboard?"

The crewman looked quickly to the Admiral who modestly gesturing his relent of the honor to her. "Permis... Permission granted." she stammered, complete caught off guard.

He reached down to his right and picked an aged guitar case, adjusted the strap of his duffel case, slung over his shoulder, and stepped off onto the hangar deck The yeoman stepped up to the Captain, "Welcome aboard the Roosevelt-B, Captain." Before he could respond the Admiral also stepped forward. "Ah, _CAPTAIN_ Augustus Bridger, I presume."

"Good morning, Admiral McGinty. Thank you yeoman... Yeoman…"

"McDaniel, sir"

Bridger handed a PADD to McGinty, "My reinstallation papers, updated medical record, and service log, Admiral." McGinty donned his winning smile and charm. "Yes, yes, I am sure everything is in order and you are good to go. I see you clean up rather well and are getting around a bit easier now, I might add." McGinty noted Bridger's comments and paid them no mind as he passed off the PADD to the yeoman who transferred the information into her PADD accordingly.

Bridger ran his finger through his now cleaned up crew curt and goatee as reached down and lightly knocked against his leg which a barely audible ting of metal sounded. "Medical gave me an osteo-regeneration support brace to hopefully rebuild and regenerate the damaged tissue, nerve endings, and bunch other things I could not pronounce, in my knee."

"Well, now that formalities are over, it is good to see you back in uniform, Augustus."

"They had to pull out of moth balls and knock off some of the cobwebs, but it still fit."

McGinty motioned towards the door, "Shall we?" McGinty and Bridger made their way out of the shuttle bay with McDaniel in tow. McGinty commented as they walked, "I would have had them tidy up a bit more for you, but you know how these last minute details, adjustments, and tweaks are; being a new ship and all."

Bridger grinned, "I understand. What is the status of the command crew and enlisted." Bridger turned to McGinty who in turn turned to McDaniel. She readied her PADD and took another deep breath as she looked to the two officers.

"Chief Engineer Shingure, Doctor Shalin Tar, Lieutenants Jacobs, Ramirez, and V'Ren have reported in and are currently overseeing final checkouts and preparing their stations. The First Officer and Head Counselor have yet to arrive. Their names have not been posted as of yet, either. All other personnel are reporting in shifts over course of the next day or so."

"Very well." Bridger answered. "Odd that the positions have not been named yet..."

"A minor logistics error, I assure you." McGinty interjected, "Oh, let us not forget, Yeoman McDaniel here has the illustrious and honorary position to be your personal assistant to oversee and manage the minor details belonging to the Ship's Captain."

Bridger glanced at McGinty with a raised eyebrow as McGinty silently mouthed the words, just play along. Bridger curtly scoffed.

"It is a full time job, Yeoman, more so than you may realize. Are you sure you are up for the task?"

McDaniel paused for a moment, "I will give it my all, sir."

Bridger overplayed an acknowledging nod, "I am going to hold you to you word, you understand that, right?"

Meekly, she replied, "Yes, sir."

McGinty smiled as Bridger felt a bit awkward shaking down his new attaché. After a side bar move to the Captains Quarters to drop off Bridger's gear, the small group proceeded to Engineering as their first stop. McGinty quizzed Bridger over the technical readouts of the ship and much to his surprise and pleasure; he was well briefed and versed in the systems and operations of the ship.

As they passed through the halls, McGinty carried on about the ups and downs of construction as if he built the ship himself. McDaniel caught herself and maintained her composure as Bridger looked back as if he was checking her position and she caught the Captain gesturing a mouth flapping away with his hand behind his back, giving off a less than interested smirk as the Admiral carried on. For himself, he did it to make amends for McGinty's vague attempt at inner-command humor, but McDaniel followed in awe of her new captain and the inspiration drawn from him as he shoed his casual side calmed her nerves and made her feel more comfortable around him as they walked.

They rounded the corner on the base floor. The Warp Drive was currently off line men and women were scattered across the area installing and double checking every system. The group watched as a Human male, of Japanese decent, in his early thirties, walked out from one the corridors followed in tow by a pair of Bynars dressed Starfleet attire and a Denobulan male, dressed in gold utility coveralls. Unaware of their presence, he headed their direction as he began dictating repair orders. "We need the feedback buffer to be recalibrated to handle two more splices in order to get the interface to communicate the primary system and act as a back up system." The Denobulan nodded and broke off from the pack. The lieutenant stopped and placed his hand on his hips, closed his eyes and looked to the ceiling. The Bynars looked up at him and to each other exchanging a high frequency conversation between them and back to the Chief.

"There are four other-"

"-buffers in the system."

"Those buffers will require-"

"-additional grounding points." The Bynars reported systematically.

"You are probably right; Ten, take the forward two; Trip, the rear two." He sighed as the Bynars, as if automated, walked off in timed step without a word being said. The Chief opened his eyes and looked back ahead to see the Admiral and Captain standing just off to the side thoroughfare. He hurriedly made his way to them. "I apologize, sirs. I was not aware you were standing there."

Bridger waved him down. "Its alright Chief, you got your hands full at the moment."

"Captain Augustus Bridger, allow me to introduce Lt. Kyosuke Shingure, your chief engineer." The Lieutenant extended bow and Bridger nodded his head in a bow in accordance and respect.

"I assure you, we will be ready to launch on schedule." The chief adamantly inclined the both of them.

"Well, I will not keep you, however I do have one question. I thought Bynar pairs usually have numerical designations." Bridger said inquisitively.

The chief paused briefly, "Oh, yes… They are zero-one-zero and zero-zero-zero, the ships computer technicians I would add, however in regards to simplicity and ease of getting their attention, I impromptu nicknamed them Ten and Trip. They agreed that it was more efficient and everyone here has come accustomed to it as they have."

Bridger nodded, "Hmm… good thinking, chief. Carry on."

The chief nodded and began oversee a pair of techs who were beckoning for his attention. McGinty ushered them to the opposing hallway. "Shingure," McGinty remarked, "received several accommodations for his efficiency in streamlining processes and adapting systems in a pinch."

"Apparently." Bridger nodded in agreement.

They continued the tour of the ship they made their way into Sickbay. The area was all but void of people spare the doctor who was sitting behind a desk. The area was quite larger in expanse than most others of its type. Compared to the details attended to on other decks, the Sickbay was in perfect order. The Trill male stood as slipped on his lab coat as and proceeded to run his fingers through his hair as a finish touch as he went to greet the new arrivals. "Welcome to the Medical Wing," he cordially addressed the group, "How may I be of assistance? It is good to see you again, Admiral."

"A pleasure, as always, Doctor. Allow me to introduce your new Captain, Augustus Bridger." The doctor cocked his head to the side and nodded placing his right hand over his chest. "Doctor Shalin Tal, at your service, sir."

"Doctor…" he answered with a mild resolve as he looked about the facility, "you wasted no time getting things ship shape."

"Yes, Captain," he modestly proclaimed, "My experience with five previous incarnations, has taught me to be organized in order to be properly prepared for any given circumstance." Bridger glanced back to McDaniel who nodded and handed the PADD to the doctor.

"Well, you will find my medical transcript there to update your files, as well as technical notes regarding my current treatment regiment." The doctor bobbed his head to each of the points as he scanned the medical log. "I have to concur with Starfleet Medicals assessment and I look forward to overseeing your progress and therapy regiment."

"That makes one of us, Doctor." Bridger begrudgingly implied.

"Ah, well I shall devotedly see to my duties in this endeavor so that the overall process is a comfortable as can possibly be had."

"Does not mean I have to like it." He comically retorted.

"Quite so, but the more to adhere to the treatment the sooner it will be over." Shalin finished with a comforting grin.

"Yes, Doctor. I am sure you are busy so I will leave you to it." The doctor nodded and returned to his office as Bridger turned to the Admiral, "We are good here, shall we continue?"

McGinty nodded and motioned again for the door. The group took to the turbo lift and proceeded to the bridge. As the doors slid, open a crewman noticed and turn to the various crew member and announced, "Attention on Deck! Admiral on the bridge."

For a moment there was a brief silence then McGinty waved them off, back to their station through verbal exchanges of checklists and reports. The sublime banter was readily ambient but caused few distractions. The area was modular but space was tight as crew see to snake their way around under and over obstacles and each other. Bridger grinned at the chaos as McGinty leaned in. "The ready room is to the left, I will gather the senior officers present and meet you there."

Bridger nodded and motioned McDaniel to take lead. She cautiously advanced, retreated, and accidentally stepped on one of the crew buried under a control panel who reactively banged his head on the underneath side. Foreign words came out from under the control panel. Bridger did his best to hold in his laughter as he knew not the language but had a good idea what was being said as he watched McDaniel stumble all over herself in words, apologetically.

They made it to the ready room which was rather bare, somewhat foreboding, and sterile. McDaniel stepped over to the console and began to input information from her PADD to the main computer memory bank. Bridger looked about the room and made his way around the desk to the back of the chair. He squeezed on the seat back cushion to find that it was firm yet adapted to the pressure. He figured it would do, for he knew all too soon that the chair would get well broke in from extensive use.

Bridger peered out the window to see several other utility vessels scurrying about like bees in a hive. He looked about at the shadows that lingered over the room and brought the display screen on the desk. He fumbled through the settings and raised the track lighting to a more settling forty watt radiance. He quietly muttered an approval to himself as McDaniel looked up from the control panel and turned towards the Captain. "I'm sorry, sir. I could have done that for you." Bridger waved her off with an amused grin. "You're my assistant, McDaniel, not my beck-and-call servant."

"Yes, sir." She returned to her processing, stopped, and gave a surprised glance back to the Captain who was skimming through his data terminal as she realized he addressed her by name and not position. She initially shrugged it off but she wondered if it was just an accidental or intentional slip up. Her thoughts were dismissed as the door bell chimed with a series of beeps that were synthesized to a whistle.

The Admiral entered followed by a pair of Human males apparently in their mid to late twenties, one of Puerto Rican decent with thick black hair and one of African-American decent with a shaved head and a Vulcan male of related age by appearance bearing the short cut hair style typical of most Vulcans. McDaniel recognized them as Ramirez the Helmsmen; Jacobs, Tactical and Security Chief; and V'Ren the Operations officer. Each of them was introduced to the Captain and some situation briefings were relayed as well as a few pleasantries.

After a few moments, the three lieutenants exited the room and the Admiral and the Captain exchanged a few final words, shook hands, and the Admiral left as well. As McDaniel finished entering the last bit of info she turned back again to the Captain who was taking his seat and began adjusting his position to find a comfortable spot. As he settled in, she approached his desk and stood there quietly, awaiting his acknowledgement. He looked over the data on his screen with a displeased look written on his face. McDaniel braved the question, "Is something wrong, sir?"

Bridger just breathed heavily, "Have a seat and get comfortable, McDaniel. It is going to be a long day." McDaniel took seat nervously, opposite the Captain. "Well, the first order of business is we have got to do something about the door chime,. That current setting is going to get irritating, real quick." McDaniel snorted slightly in agreement and gave a sympathetic smile as she eagerly began to take notes on her PADD.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1

Chapter 5

Over the course of next couple of days, the ship was outfitted and entered its final stages of readiness for deployment. The calmed demeanor about the bridge was a welcome change as if everything was coming full circle. He knew that even though things seemed to be fitting into place, it could just as easily go down the pipes. He shrugged of the thought and returned to his ready room. The senior officers were good at their jobs, from what little he had been able to over see but bonds of trust in their areas of expertise were well on their way of being founded.

Bridger stood at the replicator in his ready room and ordered a sweet tea with lemon, chilled. The drink was not quite what he could get at home, although it was a close second. After going about setting up pictures on his desk and situating the models of his previous ships he served on, Bridger retreated to his chair and reclined in order to take in the moment to find a bit of peace and quiet. He was easing back into the rigors of command life and these simple little moments would become few and far between in the future. The duties and responsibilities of his position we setting in. It was tiring but he would soon be back in full swing. The peace was interrupted, yet again as he was called back into the everyday matters at hand as he was signaled over the comm by Jacobs about a subspace message coming in from Starfleet Headquarters.

Bridger sat up and tapped the on button for his data terminal watching it rise from its holster in the desk as the incoming message marquis danced across the screen. He tapped the receive button on the console and before him was a white haired human female in her mid-sixties, sitting behind a long desk that resembled mahogany wood in its detail. The flag of the Federation hanging openly in the backdrop.

"Afternoon, Captain Bridger. This is Vice-Admiral Karen Silverton." Her voice was as firm as her blank expression as she slightly leaned forward on the desk with her hands folded in front of her, personifying her position of authority.

"Afternoon, Admiral. What can I do for you?"

"I know you are busy so I will be brief. Currently we stand at 15:30 hours and as of 17:00 hours today, The Roosevelt will been assigned to the 8th Fleet, under my command. All orders and operations will be directed through my office and after the Roosevelt's initial shakedown cruise, the ship will be placed under the command of Rear Admiral Victor McGinty's exploratory wing within the 8th Fleet.

You will be receiving a priority one communiqué at 17:35 hours with the reinstatement of your security clearances and updated security clearances for your senior staff. Your assigned first officer, Commander Izara Rolet, will be transferring to from the USS Concorde, arriving at Utopia station within the next few hours. Are there any questions?"

Bridger contemplated briefly before he matched serious tone as he replied, "No, Ma'am. We will be ready and I will see to the matters accordingly."

"Very good…" The Vice-Admiral eased back in her chair and her expression softened slightly. "I would have liked to have done this in person. However, I want to welcome you and inform you that I am pleased to have you in the 8th Fleet."

"Thank you, ma'am. The pleasure is all mine, to be sure."

"I'm glad to hear that. There is another matter I do need to discuss with you. It is more a personal request."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I would like you keep an eye on my grand daughter for me. She is in need of a good role model and mentor, such as yourself."

"Well, ma'am, I will do what I can. I am certain you are a much more fitting person for that role than I."

"Very kind, captain, but I am immune to such attempts at flattery."

"I was simply being honest ma'am. Take it as you will… with all do respect of course."

"Of course… well, she is bit rebellious and defiant against those of authority, but I am sure you can do something to change that. Her name is Raena McDaniel. She is a somewhat of a spoiled brat and at twenty years old and she needs a bit discipline instilled in her."

Bridger nodded agreeably as the description was given by Silverton did not match to his impression of his new assistant. "I will do my best, ma'am."

"Thank you, Captain. I am sure you will. Silverton Out."

The screen reverted back to the Federation logo and Bridger leaned back in his chair. For the time being, he would have to look into the matters surrounding McDaniel later. He quickly finished off his drink and tapped his comm badge. Bridger informed Jacobs of the upcoming situations to which Jacobs began to make the necessary arrangements

He again pulled up his data terminal and searched through the personnel files for his soon to be first officer. The computer displayed the commander's dossier and overall record. He studied her face like he had with any officer. Her expression in her included image was cold and stoic. Her eyes were hardened and almost lifeless as if there was no soul behind them.

He stroked his goatee as he studied her image carefully trying to read any clues off of her. She had trace tattoo marking resembling circuitry lines, above her right eye and under her left. It was then he realized her eyes were cybernetic, which explained the soulless impression. The blank slate expression could only be signs of extensive combat exposure by his assumption. He quietly joked to himself that her face might crack if she smiled. She had a average natural beauty about her yet through apparent disposition, it was muted. Under any other circumstances and attention to herself, she could appear quite attractive.

He scanned her record to confirm his suspicions of being a battle hardened veteran and her upbringing. To his surprise, she was Angosian. He recalled the report of their genetically engineered 'super soldiers' they created in years past, but by her record of being only thirty-two years old, she was too young to have been in one of them aside from the fact the volunteers were all male. She was integrated through the command track by special commission and was able to complete the two year course in only ten months. Also to his surprise, she vaguely saw much interstellar action but was shifted into infantry security forces during most conflicts. She had seen action during the Federation-Klingon War, Battle of Sector 001, and several engagements during the Dominion war.

Her record was fairly cut and dry. It was filled with general facts about her assignments, but little specifics. There were no notable accreditations and only standard service ribbon and notations to her credit."

Rolet was a veteran through and through. He could admire that being a veteran himself, but she had no real distinction. In recent times, she had rotated through several command details on various ships, if only for short times. He wondered whether her rise through the ranks was self serving or if she was being groomed from better things. However, having received direct confirmation from HQ made him lean towards the latter of the two. In any event, he knew the meet and greet should be entertaining. As he scanned the information, another message appeared. The Doctor was signaling, cordially reminding him of his physical therapy session. Bridger groaned and acknowledged the doctor and proceeded to the sickbay area.

The area was a bit more occupied as several members of the medical staff appeared to be attending to other crewmen, conducting physical and treating superficial wound incurred by minor mishaps. Bridger sat on the edge of the bed and rolled up his pant leg. The knee braces small regenerators seem to blink and strobe in an indistinguishable pattern. The doctor removed the brace and held his medical scanner over the area of his knee.

"Well, Doc? Am I going to be able to dance again?"

Shalin convened a warm smile, "At the rate of your progression, you should be cutting the proverbial rug as you humans say, in short order."

Bridger chuckled, "Well, that is good news; I never could before so there is hope."

Shalin looked a bit confused but cocked his head with a grin. "According to the readouts, your tendons and ligaments are regenerating nicely and the bone marrow deposits are replenishing the structural rigidity equally well. At this state, I would give you three to four months for a full reconstruction. "

"So I am not going to need this thing after that."

"The regenerators, no, however we may utilize the brace to train the nerve endings and joint to come back in line so you will not be limping." Shalin reached to one of the service tray and grabbed a hand held dermal regenerator. "Although I am concerned about the dermal scaring around the associated area. It will just-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Doc. The scars stay."

Shalin was taken back by Bridger's suggestion. "But Captain, it will take but a second to remove-"

Bridger's eyes narrowed, "I said they stay."

Shalin relented and laid the regenerator back on the tray. A sign of concern danced on his face before he shrugged it off, resumed his bed side manner, reattached the brace, and straightened the Captain pant leg.

"Well, I believe we are done here. I suggest a bit weight training to adapt the thigh and calf muscles. I have preset the program in the gymnasium for you. I suggest you proceed to there from here. Doctor's orders, of course."

Bridger nodded and got to his feet. After a quick session in the gym, he began to wonder if the doctor has out to heal him or kill him. The regiment was thorough and bordering brutal in his mind. Perhaps it was doctor/patient paybacks or merely a flexing of influential command muscle. After all, the doctor was one of the few immediate officers who could technically order him around in the interest of health. Whatever the case, if it was in the best interest of his health, he would do it.

As the evening hours set in, he retired to his quarters to review the related security and command codes he had received. He laid out on the couch as he scrolled through the fact sheet and memorized the necessary information hoping that he would never have to utilize the worst case scenarios.

Once satisfied, he placed the template on the coffee table and headed for the sink to splash some water on his face. As he wiped his face, he took notice of the defiant sprouts of silver and white sprouting through his black hair of his short cut mane and goatee. He examined them in disbelief over this salt and pepper look he seemed to be sporting and shook his head humored disgust.

The moment was fleeting as the door bell chimed. "It's open" subtly noted as he zipped up his uniform jacket and stepped out into the living area. The doors slid open as a female humanoid form stepped through and immediately looked right and then left as if scanning the room in a visual sweep and clear manner before focusing on the Captain.

Her hair was an average sandy blonde, twisted into a firm bun, and being held in place by hair needles. She was dressed in command uniform attire with three pips firmly polished on her collar. She had a firm athletic form that easily slid into an attentive stance as the door closed behind her. "Captain Bridger? Commander Izara Rolet, reporting for duty."

Her tone was even keeled, near emotionless, and her expression was neutral in nature. Bridger was taken back by her immediately. Although he knew a picture could not do reality justice, he contemplated if he was losing his ability to read people. Apparently, she had changed slightly from her scripted picture. Bridger straightened up a bit as he sized her up casually. He, himself, was six foot-one and he gauged her to be two to three inches shorter than him.

"Welcome aboard the Roosevelt, Commander." He acknowledged candidly as he motioned towards the seating area while passing politely in front of her. "Have a seat, Can I get you anything?"

Rolet eased down from her formal stance and moved in line to an open chair. "Water is fine, sir." Bridger nodded as he ordered up a sweet tea and her drink. He presented her the drink as he took a seat opposite her on the couch. He sipped on his glass and watched as she seemed to closely mimic his drinking movements. He noticed her near perfect posture in the seat as her cybernetic eyes seemed to scan him, darting to different points on his person in rapid succession.

For several moments, there was silence between them as they both seemed to scan each other for tales in body language. Bridger took the opportunity to make the first move. "Well, what do you think of the ship so far, Commander?"

"I have analyzed the schematics and have not had the opportunity to assess, first hand, for comparison of any noted changes to the configuration." She replied very matter of fact in an objective tone as if already prepared for the question.

Bridger nodded, "I see. Not much has changed outright but I am sure Chief Shingure can bring you up to speed."

Rolet nodded in acknowledgement as another couple moments passed between them in still quietness. Realizing she was not one for small talk, he opted to try to make a think-track connection. "It seems you and I have been paired up because they want experienced old salts to lead the way for this younger crop of kids to follow. Aside from, say, possibly the symbiote in the doctor, I think we are the oldest officers on board. Let alone people in general."

She nodded curtly in response. "I concur, sir. The officers and crew assembled are skilled and moderately experienced on average. Your experience in your current, as well as, previous positions factored with the experience with my current and previous positions I have maintained, coinciding with theirs, will offset any potential shortcomings within the ship operations matrix."

"So, you think we are shorting ourselves in some aspects?"

"No, sir. I am merely stating that there are potential unknown variables in any situation."

Bridger mildly chuckled as Rolet remained neutral. "Oh, I agree with you there. I am glad to see we think along the same lines." Bridge paused briefly and relaxed his shoulders hoping to ease the edge between them. "So… I am curious; that is if you do not mind me asking, but are those markings anything to do with your eyes and why cybernetic eyes?

Rolet blinked repeatedly at him as she quickly resolved a response. "As a child I was injured in a bombardment during the Tarsin War on my home world of Angosia III. Certain alterations had to be made due to injuries I sustained." She pointed to the three markings over her right eyebrow, the three on her left cheek bone, and the pairs placed on each of her temples, "these are merely diagnostic and repair interfaces."

"I see. I feel for you and understand it all too well." Bridger raised up his pant leg to reveal the brace. Rolet took notice of it, seemed to eye it flatly, and nodded.

"Well, as first and executive officer, I would like to refer to you as XO, if it is all right with you or would prefer something else?"

Rolet shook her head, "I have been referred to as number one and XO in prior postings. Either is fine, sir." Rolet finished her drink and stood up in an at ease position. "Sir, if you will permit me, I would like to take this opportunity to look over the ship and get up to speed on matters at hand."

Bridger got up, set down his drink, and became concerned. "I see no problem with it… no time like the present and all that; but before you go, just one thing. I am not as locked down in the rank and file as most, but I would ask that if we are discussing something, anything, just between you and I, in our respective positions, speak freely and at ease."

"Understood, sir. There is one question I must ask you, sir."

"What is it?"

"With your permission, in accordance to dress code," she pointed to the hair needles, "I would like to utilize these hair tools while on duty."

Bridger shrugged with a mildly amused smirk, "I do not see how it would interfere with the performance of your duties, so I have no problem with that."

"Thank you, sir"

"If you have off loaded your gear and have your affairs in order, go ahead get the info you need." He curtly added as he motioned towards the door. Rolet looked at the door, blinked couple of times as if lost, and then curtly nodded and proceeded out the door. As she left, Bridger folded his arms as he bowed his head, while shaking it in disbelief. "A laid back Captain and a by the book, drilled XO. This should be interesting." He quietly muttered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 1

Chapter 6

Bridger stood in the hallway alone, the silence near deafening in his ears. With his eyes closed, he took in several calming breaths as the reflected on the last time he had to do his intro speech. He was less the nervous wreck he was the last time he did this on the Valley Forge. It seemed so long ago, yet so close by perspective. He saw Anna doing some last minute straightening, grooming, and primping on him as if she was showing off a prized horse. Her act and words still etched in his memories when she kissed him fiercely and told him that if that did not inspire him, nothing else would. She also joked with him to remember that he was the Captain and if he screwed up, nobody is going to say anything anyways. That bit of hope and inspiration was got him through the first time and it would get it through this time as well.

He took in one last assuring deep breath and stepped up to the bay doors. Before him, the doors opened upon the upper level of the Hangar Bay, McDaniel stood just right of the door on the inside as the crew as a whole was assembled on the main flight deck. The ship's compliment rounded out at 100 officers of various fields and some 500 enlisted crewmen.

Idle chatter amongst them filled the area in a low hum. Bridger stepped forward towards the railing and looked out on the crew as whole. They were young, some barely out of the academy, while some possibly two to four years post graduation. Most less than thirty years old at best or equivalent maturity level.

He noticed majority of the crew were humans, if not humanoids of related systems, but amongst them were a strong representation of Andorans, Debulons, Trill, Vulcans, Bolians, Caitins and other races including the sole pair of Bynars. At best he would guess a sixty-forty split.

He casually shot a quick glance to McDaniel and heard the distinct sound of a signal whistle sound off through the area. Rolet, Jacobs, V'Ren, Ramirez, Shalin, and Shingure were standing before the rows as Rolet called them to attention. The crew fell in line as a resounding clash of heels on floor echoed through the bay. To his surprise, the acoustics of the Bay were near perfect. Rolet looked up at Bridger and announced that all available crew were present and accounted for.

Bridger maintained a stoic poker face and scanned the crowd once more. All eyes focused on him, many were awe struck, many were waiting, many were firm, and many were apprehensive. Bridger gave a nod to the senior officers and a grin before he called the crew to ease.

He began counting down in his head before he finally spoke up, "You know what I see before me… I see a one damn fine crew." He paused briefly to let the point take hold. "For some you this may be your first assignment. For others, this may be just another cruise. Some of you may know and other will come to find out very quickly, our skills will be tried and our wits will be tested; day in and day out. In any event, we each have a job to do… and we are going to do that job the best of our abilities and the best way we know how."

Bridger leaned forward on the rail, looking down as he spanned his hands out and back on the railing. "We stand here in the hull of a new ship which deserves a fine crew to outfit her… and _THAT_ is what we are… and that is _EXACTLY_ we are going to be."

Bridger leaned back and stood firm. "The name of this ship pays tribute to a twentieth century president named Theodore Roosevelt. His philosophy was that he was a _steward of the people_ and should take whatever action necessary for the greater good unless expressly forbidden by law or moral standards. Those words ring true now as they did then.

We represent Starfleet and The United Federation of Planets, under the Prime Directive and under that charge; we will do what is necessary for the greater good. As such, so this ship stands as a steward of the united worlds. Roosevelt stood by the quote, _speak softly and carry a big stick…_ and _THAT_ is exactly what we are going do as well. So it has become the motto for this ship."

Bridger paused again as the crew began to theorize and rationalize the quotes. Again, Bridger leaned on the railing and eased his posture. "Those words will mean different things to each and everyone one of us…. and that is what makes us who we are. However, on a lighter note, I have but what standing order as we move ahead. Experience is the best teacher; learn from the good… learn from the bad… and learn from each other." Bridger leaned in on his elbows proudly displaying a smile, "So, what do you say we light these candles, kick this pig, and get this show on the road."

The crew erupted in applause, whistles, hoots, and hollers. Bridger nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. After a couple of moments of cheers, the crew settled, and Rolet looked to Bridger who conveyed an acknowledging nod. Rolet turned on her heel and ordered the crew to their stations for final inspection.

Over the course of the next couple of hours, Bridger and Rolet followed Rear Admiral McGinty, on the final tour of the ship. McGinty went about swiping the proverbial white glove across various sections as they made their way through the lengths and breathe of the ship, from top to bottom.

Once all areas had been looked over, the trio rendezvoused with rest of the command crew in Transporter Room 2. McGinty looked to Bridger and the rest of the senior staff as they stood in the Transporter Room with an amused grin across his lips and. "I must say your speech was rather inspiring. It almost made me want to defer my rank and take off with you. All in all, I am glad you reconsidered my initial proposal."

Bridger shrugged, "Thank you, Admiral. Though, I seriously doubt you would give it up just like that. Your position suites you, better than I."

"Ah, quite right. Well, mate… it seems that everything is in order." McGinty noted as if it had become routine with him.

"Yes, Admiral. I have to say we are good to go, but…"

"But what?"

"We are without a head counselor, unless we are to elevate one of the support staff to that position for the time being."

"Ah, yes… about that. I nearly forgot!" McGinty cheekishly grinned. "It appears that I am not the only one who was pleased with your choice." McGinty tapped his comm badge, "Ensign, would you be so kind as to teleport our fashionably late guest."

The voice on the other end responded as Bridger cocked his head at McGinty as they watched the Transporter pad light up and display the new arrival in the form of a Deltan female dressed in the blue tagged, Starfleet uniform, bearing the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Bridger smiled and shook his head in disbelief as McGinty candidly smirked.

"Hello, Sabra…" Bridger beamed.

Sabra nodded softly, "Permission to come aboard, Captain."

Bridger took a step forward, side stepping the Admiral. "Permission granted. Welcome to the Roosevelt, Lt. Cmdr."

Sabra stepped down off the platform gingerly and looked to the group gathered before her. "Let the record show that my oath of celibacy in place and on record."

Bridger grinned, "Dually noted. What brought this on?"

Sabra looked as Bridger followed her eyes to McGinty. McGinty raised his hands in defense, "Don't look at me, mate. It was all her… well, maybe I… sort of… gave the final approval, but it was all of her own accord, I assure you." He smiled slyly.

Bridger looked back to Sabra who cocked her head and nodded in relent. "I submitted my request to be relieved from the Deltan Consulate and return to rotation in Starfleet, after you left. Given my qualifications, I was given the option to join the duty roster. I submitted my request and Admiral McGinty gave final accreditation and approval."

Bridger shook his head in disbelief at what was going on. "Well, it is good to have you on board."

With that, McGinty stepped on the Transporter Pad as he looked to Bridger. "Godspeed, Captain"

Bridger nodded, "Thank you, Admiral." McGinty gave the order to energize and beamed back to the station. As Sabra took position with the rest of the officers, Bridger gave his final approval and dismissed them.

The christening bottle hit its mark, much to the Rear Admiral's boastful approval. The ceremony was formal and quaint as the officers and crew awaited patiently to get underway. McGinty wished a final farewell as he transferred over to a Nova Class ship bound for Rammstein Outpost. After the hustle and bustle and the trappings of tradition, things were lulling into a more steady rhythm.

Bridger stood in a mock, at ease posture with his hand clasped together behind his back. He waited in his ready room, quietly and patiently, looking out the view port as he watched the tanker ships break away from the Roosevelt, after filling the Deuterium fuel cells. The last card was in place. The ship was ready, the crew was ready, and he found himself equally as ready to go. He pondered on what was in store for him, as he had in the various positions he served before. Whatever was waiting, he would be ready. The solemn event was casually interrupted by the slowed down door chime that was vaguely sounding like a short played cord off a xylophone. He reminded himself to thank McDaniel for her attention to detail.

He called out that it was open as the doors followed suit and Rolet stepped through. She took an at ease stance as the door closed behind her. "Captain, all station have reported in. The ship is condition Green and is ready for departure. Your presence is requested on the Bridge, sir"

Bridger let out a slow sigh as he turned to his first officer. "Very good, XO"

Rolet nodded attentively, spun on her heel, and exited the ready room. Bridger walked to his desk and drew the picture of Anna; her smiling face shown radiantly as if trying to melt away his cool exterior. He placed a kiss on his finger and pressed to the picture, wishing for luck, before setting it back in its place. He strode over to the door and stopped a step short. He straightened his jacket, "Showtime…" he said quietly to himself as he stepped through the door.

Each officer was standing by at their stations. Rolet poised herself in the center and called out, "Captain on the Bridge!" Each acting officer propped to attention standing just off from their posts. Bridger scanned the room to see many stifled smiles and grins of pure glee. He chalked an amused smirk and proceeded to the main floor. Bridger ordered them to return to as they were while Rolet took a step back and to the right of Bridger who posted up in the center of the Bridge.

Bridger cocked his head from side to side popping several joints in his neck. Rolet looked on, confused at his gesture as he looked upon the view screen displaying the red glow of the Mars surface shining off the left side and the frame work of the dry-dock funneling out to a sea of stars. Jacobs was the first to speak up. "Utopia station signaling, Captain. We are cleared for departure."

"Very good…" Bridger responded, "Bridge to Engineering…. Status report."

"Shingure here…. Deflector Array is powered up and ready. Impulse engines are online and standing by. All other systems are five-by-five."

"Very good…" Bridger grinned and turned to Rolet, "Commander… would you care to do the honors."

"Aye, sir. Conn, initialize inertial dampeners and release all docking collars and mooring clamps; Ops, secure all airlocks and hangar doors; Helm, engage navigational strobes and running lights; set maneuvering thrusters on stand-by; set yaw and trim for zero bubble." She relayed in short order as each station responded accordingly.

Jacobs called out calmly, "All hatches secure and contained. We are buttoned up and battened down." V'Ren flatly followed, "Docking clamps are released and have cleared the area; mooring lines separated and secure at dock. Inertial dampeners are stabilized." Ramirez piped up enthusiastically, "External lights are lit. Zero trim, zero yaw, we have level flight."

Bridger turned to his seat and sat down as Rolet followed on his right. He hardly noticed that Sabra had taken her place at his left. Sabra gave an amused smile and bowed her head to him. "You are certain about your decision?" she questioned inquisitively. Bridger sighed, "Well, it is a little late to back out now."

Sabra nodded as he smiled and looked out ahead. Bridger straighten his jacket, clasped his fingers together, stretched out his arms as his fingers popped, and settled himself in his chair as he watched the service lights dim and sweep away and the yellow directional strobes overhead and to either side began to flash in sequence guiding them out. "Mr. Ramirez, take us out… one-quarter impulse…. and whatever you do, try not scratch the paint." He noted sarcastically.

Ramirez sniggered, "Aye, sir."

The ship eased out of its holding pen as she crept ever so gradually building up speed, bit by bit. She left her dry-dock slip like a snake shedding its skin. As her momentum began to build, she easily slipped away from her confines, out into the openness of space itself. Suddenly, the ship lunged, twitched, From inside the ship the sounds reflecting a rotary engine being choked off, sputtering, and dieing rounded through the ship.

As lights dropped to emergency settings and consoles flickered and reset as the ship became dead in the water in a silent, coasting drift. Bridger slowly buried his faced in his hand and chuckled heartily, as he attempted to contain his outburst. Rolet instantly jumped to her feet and was nearly three-quarters the way to the Conn and Helm stations as she belted, "Report!"

Ramirez gawked in shock in awe at what had transpired and lost in thought as to we he did wrong. V'Ren did not flinch at the goings on and responded, "Impulse Engines are offline. Emergency back-up systems are engaged. All other systems are in default, manual, or automatic presets." Rolet immediately spun around, "Damage report." Jacobs scanned his terminal with an cool resolve, "All decks show no damage. Long and Short Range Sensors are offline, Weapons and ... well, heck, 'bout the only thing I got at the moment is Communications and that's it!"

Bridger collected himself and rose from his seat. "Everybody stay calm. Bridge to Engineering…"

"Shingure here, Captain… there was a spike in the power input converters which caused a system wide flux. Feedback buffers rerouted the surge through the main energy conduits and overloaded the capacitors. The computer did a temporary system wide shutdown to ground the charge out, contain the overlapping secondary discharge, and diffuse the situation. I need five minutes to reestablish a few connections and everything else should be returning to normal in three."

"Understood." Bridger looked about as he saw Ramirez breath a sigh of relief. To his surprise, Rolet remained stoic in her demeanor. Jacobs leaned on his console, "Should we get out and push, Captain?" Rolet snapped a look at Jacobs; "You are out of line, Lieu-"

"Easy, XO…" Bridger cut her off as he blocked her line of sight on him and turned towards Jacobs. "Thanks for volunteering, Mr. Jacobs… if it comes down to it, you will be the first out the door." Bridger shot him a look of begrudging agreement over his statement as Jacobs collected himself. "My apologizes, Captain. Foot in mouth syndrome strikes again and all that."

"Just forget about it, Jacobs. Just verify we get things back online ASAP and inform Utopia Station of our status and that we have the situation under control."

Bridger looked to Rolet who moved to the Conn, looking over V'Ren and Ramirez's shoulders assessing the situation. Bridger returned to his chair and looked at Sabra. "Well, Counselor… you know what they say…"

Sabra contemplated on his question, "Expect the unexpected?"

"That and anything that can go wrong will go wrong at the most inopportune time."

Sabra smiled with mild amusement, "Fitting…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Ca__ptains log, Stardate 54616.8_

_After a total system wide electrical burp, two failed engine restarts, one jammed turbo lift, two blown navigational strobes bulbs, several lost comm. signals, and a replicator that only understood Klingon… I would have to say it was a near perfect launch. The Roosevelt has completed the short and long maneuvers, as well as trail runs, in and around the Sol system. She has passed with flying colors. _

_As for the __crew…Commander Rolet is, well, definitely firm, but adaptable. She performs her duties flawlessly and by the book. She does not quote the manual, though would lay odds that she could if she wanted to. She keeps her emotions in check, not that she is without them but damn close. Still, objectively she's a good first officer._

_Chief Shingure, despite breaking a few cold sweats and getting headache after headache thrown at him, takes his work seriously. So does half a Starfleet engineering, but he is quick to assess, is on the ball, and quick to the complete the task. I admire his drive, although I fear he will burn out eventually._

_Chief Jacobs… how to properly describe him. I guess it would be safe to say he is the reality check. He is candid, speaks his mind, and does not worry about the incidental things. I fear they may come back to bite him, though I hope it does not cascade to others._

_Lt. Ramirez is a young pup. Fresh out the academy and filled with hopes and dreams of blazing trails and fling through uncharted space with one hand tied behind his back. Young pilots… to think I was once as naïve as him._

_Lt. V'Ren is a true Vulcan. All logic and facts. He is good at prioritizing analysis, though his monotone explanations can be rather dry._

_Counselor Sabra is still Sabra. She is dutifully performing her role and is acting as relief medical assistant from time to time. Thus far she has been very active and mobile like a ghost to match her ethereal tone and character. To the point, I rarely see her or realize she is sitting on the Bridge, right next to me._

_As for me I am still getting my bearings. I have been out of the loop for over a year and relearning old routines. I am getting broke into the styles of my senior officers and they are getting broke into mine. Though most of them are adapting well. I fear that Rolet is having the hardest time, though she has yet to admit it. I intend to wait and see if she will step up._

_After a cursory fly-by of Earth and Luna, we have been given our initial orders and have set course for Sector 379 in the Alpha Quadrant for an extended patrol sweep of the area. It is said to be quiet, but it is my hope it will give us a chance to set our routines._

Rolet reported the Bridge on her rotation and took her place as Bridger sat in his Captain's Chair looking over the ships current bug report_._ The list seemed to fluctuate day by day. This list was long and filled with what appeared to be a hundred or more minor, superficial details and glitches ship wide. Nothing of severe consequence or overtly affected the day to day operations, but he hoped to be last of the ships problems for while, though futile as it seemed.

He thumb printed the screen, verifying his review before passing it off to McDaniel whom accepted it with a cheerful grin and scampered off with it. Bridger wondered where she found the energy. Rolet looked on with her typical blank demeanor and leaned towards the Captain, "Yeoman McDaniel is quite adamant about visibly drawing attention to herself in the performance of her duties. It is inappropriate conduct for her station, bordering distracting." She quietly muttered.

Bridger shrugged and leaned in towards Rolet, shielding his mouth discreetly, "She is possibly riding the rush of being on assignment… that, or she is just trying to leave a good impression on her immediate CO."

"I find it to be unprofessional conduct in either scenario, Captain."

Bridger shrugged again in response; "Then again, she could just enjoy her work. Though if it does become an issue, I will deal with it." Rolet nodded in agreement as Bridger straightened up and readied to leave his post.

"Captain," the subtle call came out over call came out from the Conn, "Long Range Sensor have detected objects within our flight path. I am detecting multiple, faint ion signatures bearing 280 by 213."

"Analysis, Mr. V'Ren."

"They appear to be one Yridian Freighter and 2 Yridian shuttles. The shuttlecraft appear to be taking escort positions." V'Ren replied categorically.

"Hmmm… They are a little off the beaten path… Helm, take us out of warp, stay on this heading and bring within visual range. XO, have Mr. Jacobs us."

Rolet tapped the panel at her station as the ship came out of warp. After a few minutes Jacobs took up his post as the three smaller vessels were brought up on the screen.

"Mr. V'Ren, anything of interest?"

V'Ren scrolled through the data before him; "The freighter appears to be minimally armed with two sets of phaser arrays extensive and shield capabilities. The shuttle craft are equally defensible and moderately armed with forward, side, and rear phaser banks. I am detecting several life forms aboard the freighter and pairs in the shuttle craft. They appear to continuing on the present course."

Bridger looked to Rolet, "XO, your thoughts?"

Rolet scanned the scene before her, "Possible long range trading vessel in unknown territory transporting items and/or persons of importance. An opposing view being possibly smugglers, privateers, or an unknown rogue entity. We should hail them and verify intent, Captain."

Bridger nodded, "If they are honest, they would hail us, if they are not; let's give them a few minutes to see what they are going to do. In any event, let's wait and see."

Rolet looked to the Bridger, then back to the screen. "I concur, Captain".

Five minutes passed as the Roosevelt edged closer to the unknown ships. Bridger patience waned but he was determined to hold out bit longer. Five more minutes passed and Bridger determined that they were apparently not going to blink. He rose to his feet and stepped forward and just before he was about to call out the order, the hailing call came from the freighter.

Bridger gave the order to put them on screen. Before him was hairless, rat-like dorm of a male Yridian, dressed in multiple, vibrant colors, against his deep pink skin and predominate amount of wrinkle lines. He appeared to be standing in his quarters, bearing a wide grin, "Greetings to you all, I am Clarin and this is my ship the Turis. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He mused energetically and sincerely.

"This is Captain Augustus Bridger of the USS Roosevelt. Greetings to you, Clarin. We are currently passing through this sector and were afraid you may be lost and are here to offer assistance if needed."

"Ah, how kind of you to consider my well being, but rest assured that we are well aware of our position as were are merely heading for Galgas II."

"I see. Are you expecting trouble along the way?"

The Yridian cocked his head, "Oh, I certainly hope not, yet fortune favors the prepared. Would you not agree?"

"I could not argue with that. Sorry to have bothered you, safe travels to-"

"Although…" Clarin cut in, "Now that I think about it. There is a matter or two that your assistance would be greatly appreciated."

Bridger cocked his head slightly, "I'm listening…"

"Well, perhaps it would be best to discuss such things face to face. I rather prefer such forms of interaction; I rarely get to engage in such forms of conversation with other beings. I am, of course, willing to trade goods for potential services."

Bridger breathed an uneasy sigh, "Very well… I will notify you when we are within range and have you beamed over."

"I am looking forward to it. Until then, Captain…" Clarin signed off.

Bridger turned to Jacobs, "Mr. Jacobs, have as couple of your men roving on deck six."

Jacobs nodded, "Are _YOU _expect trouble, Captain?"

"Probably not, but as he said, fortune favors… also, have the Counselor meet me at Transporter Room three. Helm ease us alongside them slowly and keep your distance, I doubt he brakes for anyone. You have the Bridge, XO"

Rolet stood up and took Bridger's place and he headed for the turbo lift as he proceeded to meet his new guest. After a quick hop, Bridger exited and headed down the hall. Sabra waited patiently outside the door, dressed in a sleek, grey casual dress, as they entered the room. The operator informed the captain that the other ship was standing by and Bridger gave the order to energize. The pad blink and shimmered as the Clarin materialized before them.

Clarin looked about in wonderment as Bridger took a step forward. "Welcome to the Roosevelt."

Clarin clasped his hand and bounced on the balls of his feet in enjoyment. He extended a curt bow to Bridger as his focus shifted toward Sabra as he stepped off the platform. Clarin stood but a few feet from her, his body shivered as if he had a sudden chill run through his body.

Sabra bowed her head to Clarin as Bridger chimed in, "Allow me to introduce our ships interstellar relations emissary, Lt. Cmdr. Sabra"

Clarin grinned widened, as his nose and ears seemed to twitch ever so slightly. "What an exquisite being, so flawless, so intriguing, oh, words do not do justice!"

Sabra again slighted an appreciative head bow as Clarin deferred to Bridger.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, Captain. I know your time is short."

"Yes, well, I can at least extend some simple hospitalities as we discuss these matters, you spoke of." Bridger motioned for the door.

Bridger led Clarin to a secondary meeting room as he saw a trio of security personnel casually skirting the halls and one posted casually by the meeting room door. The table was bare; spare a few glasses and a pitcher of water. As Bridger took to the head of the table and Sabra to his right, Clarin looked about the décor of the room in fascination with the silhouettes of previous vessels that shared the same name as well a pictorial depiction of the late president during his charge on San Juan Hill. Clarin composed himself as he took a seat to the left of Bridger.

"So, Clarin, these matters you spoke of?"

Clarin clasped his hands and leaned back slightly in his chair, his expression shifted from wide eyed amusement to that of a business man.

"Ah, yes, Captain. Well I have quite a bit of items that I am willing to barter for the exchange of some simple… courtesies, shall we say."

"Courtesies?" Bridger raised a questioning eyebrow, "What sort of courtesies are you suggesting?"

Clarin reached for the pitcher and poured a glass for himself and for the other two present. "Well, the first matter is quite simple actually… One of my replicators seems to have lapses in memory of some menu items from time to time and my technician took ill, so we had to leave him with the care of another associate of mine a few weeks ago. I know that morale is important on such long excursions, in such a pressing matter that I am on that I need to make sure that my employees have the simple pleasures afforded to them or they will grumble. I despise whining on these long voyages. I am sure you would agree with me." Clarin eyed Bridger carefully sizing his resolve.

Bridger folded his hands and leaned in on the table slightly. "That could put you in quite a spot. What are you offering in exchange for services rendered?"

Clarin smirked, "Then we understand each other. Good. I am willing to offer free choice of anything of interest in our of replicator library. I guarantee that there are delicacies in there that are rare gems that you cannot find anywhere else, spanning the distant parts of this quadrant and beyond. You see, I am somewhat of a collector of such interesting wonders."

Bridger leaned back and stroked his chin as he contemplated the proposal. Before leaning back towards the table, and the other matters. Clarin took a long drink, emptying the glass, "Ahh… so crisp… so pure… the other matter is a bit more physical in nature. You see, I represent a trust of merchant vendors who operate out of the surrounding sectors. Normally, we handle the transport of large orders and transport of said orders between clients. Occasionally, we sublet some of our smaller accounts to smaller, independent outfits. I contracted a freelance trader to delivers some incidental materials to one of our trustees mining outfits on a outlying planetoid. Well, this freelancer delivered manifests a bit short of the original load." Clarin paused briefly and he poured another glass and scanned Bridger's reaction.

Bridger straightened in his chair and slowly tapped a finger to his lips as Clarin continued. "Well, I of course cannot have this for it looks bad for myself and my associate you see. So we received word that he took a separate contact in the area and we were looking to intercept him but he has managed to elude us thus far. Now that you have a presence in the area, another set of eyes looking could aide us in our search."

Bridger waved his hand quizitively, "What do you intend to do with this person once you have located him?"

Clarin grinned. "I assure you, Captain we do not intend true great ill upon him, we merely want to reclaim what was stolen or seek appropriate restitution for our losses. Upon which he will be blacklisted from our contracts and will have to take his business elsewhere."

Bridger sighed heavily, "Hypothetically, should we agree to aid in the search and are forced to detain said person, warranting you time to arrive, what then?"

Clarin cocked his head slightly intrigued, as he was taken back by his potential aid. "Then, he would be transferred to my ship …" Clarin raised a finger in objection to himself, "or if you would be willing, that is, to secure him and whatever goods he may be carrying, we could provide you with a list of what was taken and we can settle up the matter quickly, with you acting as intermediary. Of course, I would be glad to compensate you for your time and services."

Clarin leaned back as if pleased with his idea. Bridger strokes his chin as he mulled over the proposal. He looked to Sabra who nodded agreeably. Bridger straightened up in his chair and scratched his head. "I will have to see if I have crew I can spare at the moment to look into the replicator issue. As for the second, I will have to seek approval from my superiors."

Clarin cocked his head in mild curiosity, "Are you not able to act independently? It is such a small matter, after all."

Bridger sighed disappointingly, "Well, technically… I just have to inform them of the slight change in course. It will take some time relay the details of the matter. However, let me see what I can do on my end and we will go from there. In the mean time, you are free to return to your ship or you are welcome to stay aboard for the time being as my guest. I am sure our replicator library may have something of interest to you and if so, I think we may be able to come to some sort of exchange."

Clarin nodded with interest. "I would like that…" Clarin turned to Sabra sheepishly, "That is if your emissary would be so kind as to accompany me and point out some of the most interesting offerings."

Sabra calmly bowed her head, "I would be glad to assist, but I must speak with the Captain for a moment."

"Oh, of course."

Bridger motioned to the door. "The officer outside will show you to a suite and I will have the Cmdr. meet you there, momentarily."

Clarin stood as Bridger and Sabra followed suit, "Well, I am honored, Captain. You are most kind." Clarin extend a curt bow and walked to the door, looked at the posted watchman, who lead him down the hall.

Bridger crossed his arms as he rounded the table, "Well, he puts on a good show…"

"I do not feel any outward deceit from him. His motivations seem legitimate as were his intents."

Bridger leaned on the back of one of the chairs and looked down at the table, "Perhaps, but it's what he is not telling us is what concerns me. It seems too cut and dry. It is as though he is looking for us to do the hard work, so he does not have to, and probably take all the glory."

Sabra pushed in her chair quietly, "The notoriety is nothing of importance, suppose a select few in his immediate circle. Though, I would suggest that he has not dealt with a Federation vessel before or at least had limited contact lest he would have backed out of negotiations."

Bridger looked to the door, "Yeah, I caught that too."

"What do you intend to do?" Sabra questioned cautiously.

Bridger straightened himself upright, "I will run it past everybody upstairs and get their input. Damn! I should have asked why he was headed for Galgas II."

Sabra made her way to the door before stopping short as she gave one last look to Bridger, conveying a sympathetic smile. "You are re-establishing yourself, Augustus. You are afforded some room for minor mistakes along the way." she commented as she exited the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After a short briefing with the senior officers, Bridger was walking down the hall to the Clarin's suite. The posted officer pressed the call button on the door as a muffled 'yes', came through as the door opened. Bridger stepped through as he saw Clarin and Sabra were cordially sitting together. Clarin rose from his seat, behind a dining table, and bid him welcome through a mouth full of food. Clarin hurriedly swallowed the food as he removed the napkin from under his chin and wiped his mouth as Bridger continued towards the table while Sabra quietly excused herself and left the room...

"Ah, Captain… the Cmdr. was ever so gracious and opened me up to a new wonder of taste. This thing called cake of cheese with its gelled ruby sauce is most exquisite, what it is worth to you, so I may have this rare find."

"Well," Bridger softly chuckled, "perhaps I may just have my techs slip it into your library, for one bit of information."

Clarin's chest swelled, "Of course, of course, what would you like to know."

"You said you were headed for Galgas II, any particular reason?"

Clarin shifted his glance for a moment to the remainder of the cake and back to Bridger. "I was told he perhaps used the place as a possible drop point to off load my missing materials. It was not far off from his course."

"I see, well, have my techs make sure to use that recipe as the test product and leave it in the system."

"Excellent! You know, Captain I could use a being like you. You could easily become one of the trustees in a short amount of time."

"Thank you, Clarin, but I am currently under contract with another and it would be a conflict of interest. However, should things change…"

"Oh, yes! I would welcome you with open arms. So, I take it you have found our first accord agreeable?"

Bridger nodded, "I will have two of my men accompany you to your vessel and look into the troubles at hand."

Clarin moved back to his place at the table, "What of the other situation?" he added as he took the last bite off his slice.

"Given the mere presence of my ship, it would easily startle this rogue trader. So, I am bound only to give chase as far as the boundaries of this sector. However, should he give up willingly, I will detain him and gather what I can of his and I will agree to assist in resolving the matter within the bounds of my station. There is, however, a possible outcome that may ratify our arrangement."

Clarin narrowed his eyes, "And that would be?"

Bridger stepped up and leaned on the back of the opposing chair in front of Clarin. "Well, according to our astro-metric readouts. The current positions of the planets in the Galgas system potentially would leave him limited room to flee in a straight path, unless we were to proceed there and skirt around from the outer part of that system, which could, in all actuality, force him to retreat through this area. We could give chase just long enough lead him this direction, then back off, as if giving up the chase. Thus, we could flush him out and you could seize the opportunity to have him dropped in your lap."

Clarin nodded slowly running the strategy through his head. "Clever… simply clever. So, what would you ask for in return?"

Bridger grinned, "A favor… to be called in at a later time. Should my ship be in need of something or assistance, within reasonable means of what you can provide."

Clarin stroked the back of his neck. "That is… a rather an open ended request."

"Yes it is, however, I will admit, we may be here for some time, then again we may not be. Also, if we are unsuccessful you come out ahead."

Clarin clasped his hand in front of his face and began to pace. Bridger watched waiting to see if the Yridian would bite. The room fell silent as Clarin moved towards the view port over looking his ship and its escorts. Clarin placed his hands behind his back and began to rock back and forth. Clarin let out a groan and turned to Bridger.

"I will offer my assistance for the exchange of services within reason and capabilities, but material goods… that is something I can not afford."

"Fair enough, the terms are acceptable, then?"

"Yes, I will forward a list of what has been taken and should you get the jump on him I would like for you to detain him if at all possible. Resort to the chase as a last resort."

"I have no problem with that." Bridger replied firmly.

Clarin breathed a sigh of appeasement. "You see, Captain it is the face to face time that is so, stimulating."

Bridger stepped over and extended his hand. Clarin gripped it firmly and shook on the deal.

"It has been a been my privilege to meet you Clarin, and a pleasure doing business with you."

Clarin looked up at the Bridger, "Likewise, Captain. Although I must admit, I pictured you a bit shorter."

Bridger snickered, "Well, view screens can be deceiving."

_Captains log, Supplemental_

_After dealing with Clarin, our friendly neighborhood bargainer, he forwarded a rather vague file of his rogue employee named , Pagano. His list of stolen goods is trivial at best. Mostly textiles, a few environmental suits and mining equipment. The technician reported that it looked as if the replicator was sabotaged and under Chief Jacobs suggestion, the security detail posing as an assistant suggested that what little of the crew, they saw onboard Clarin's ship seemed to be hired muscle. I am left to wonder why Clarin pulled such a move on his own equipment or did his so called ill technician do it out of spite. The mind boggles. _

_We have entered the Galgas system. Galgas II shows to be a Class L planet that is uninhabited and ninety percent water. The few island chains doted around the planet could act as a stash point or is where Pagano is using said equipment. I am left to wonder if we have been led astray._

Bridger lay half asleep on the small palette bunk in his ready room, his armed draped over his eyes. The bunk was not as comfortable as his quarters, but he knew it was designed for practicality, not comfort. The chime sounded in the room, to which Bridger did even flinch. He assumed Rolet was most likely was ready with a update and called out that it was open.

The doors opened as Bridger barely heard her step in. "Sorry, to disturb you, Captain."

Bridger breathed in heavily, "It's alright, XO… go ahead."

"Sensors have completely swept all the area and found no sign of any ship within the system. There is potentially something probative on the surface or Galgas II."

Bridger rolled to his side, sat up on the edge of the bunk, stifling a yawn, and waved his hand motioning her to continue with his free hand.

"Lieutenant V'Ren has indicated the one of the larger islands on the northern hemisphere of Galgas II, bordering its equator shows a tectonic anomaly that is unnatural in occurrence."

"Speculations?..." Bridger moaned as he stretched out his arms.

"Primary conclusion is that it could be as crash site. Secondary conclusion is that it is aftermath of extensive strip mining."

Bridger rolled his shoulder which resulted in an audible pop followed by a sigh of relief.

He opened his eyes to see Rolet approaching, apparently scanning him, her eyes darting to different points on his body before meeting with his.

"Are you alright, sir?"

"I'm fine, XO… why do you ask?"

"Permission to speak… candid, sir."

"I told, XO, if it is in private you can speak your mind… candid or otherwise."

"Yes, sir…" She paused briefly and took a step back; "I have observed that when you stretch various parts of your body, there is audible resonance. It would appear painful, but you appear to take a strange form of pleasure from it, sir."

Bridger looked to his shoulder and cocked his head inquisitively. "Izara… I am just a popping joint... We have the same physiology, you and I, and you are going to stand there and tell me you never popped a joint?"

"I am unaware of doing such things, sir."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I am being truthful with you, sir. I am unaware of having done such." An air of concern raised in her voice.

Bridger held up his hands, "Easy, Izara. I am not questioning your honesty." Bridger sighed; "You say you are unaware of doing it ...do mean you do not hear it, you do not feel it, or both?"

Rolet stood there silently and attempted to mimic Bridger's shoulder movement. After several rotations, she stopped. "I sensed nothing and heard nothing."

"Izara, I would not concern yourself over it, honestly. It is probably a good thing. It's a sign of getting old."

Rolet stood there in front of Bridger blankly and blinked at him, as Bridger eyed her closely. "You know... if I could make a suggestion…"

"Yes, sir?"

"You know… you _CAN _admit you do not understand something. I am not going to think any less of you if you did." Bridger rose to his feet and moved towards his desk chair where his uniform jacket lay draped over the seatback. "That..." he added as he slid on his uniform jacket, " and in all actuality, I rather prefer you did."

"Yes, sir."

Bridger straightened himself; "Unfortunately… and do not take this the wrong way, Izara… I think, for you, it will be a lot easier said than done."

"Yes, sir. I will make all attempts to do so, should the situation present itself."

"Ok… just do not take what I said too personally, I was not judging your character, just making an objective observation and suggestion."

Rolet nodded.

"So, anything else?"

"Yes, sir." She paused briefly, "I hear you state that the door is open when it is not. Is there your reason behind this, sir?"

Bridger softly chuckled, "See, there you go…" Rolet looked at him and blinked as Bridger continued; "well, it's a start and a step in the right direction… in trying to admit you do not understand… Anyways, as to your question, it is just a figure of speech…" Bridger stopped himself short as he looked to put it in more analytical terms, "It is a response stating… the door is not locked… and person can easily walk through… or no longer needs to wait for the person beyond. I hope that makes sense."

Rolet nodded several times. "Yes, sir. That is all I have, sir."

"Alright, well I guess it is back to business. So, what are your thoughts on our next course of action?"

Rolet looked away slightly as if contemplating then looked back the Bridger, "I advise that the primary objective be to proceed in orbit around the planet and if it proves to be a crash site, prepare to assist, given the parameters of what the situation demands. The secondary objective is to continue sweeping the area and stand-by to intercept, should the target arrive in the area, sir."

Hoping to provoke a potential reaction from Rolet, Bridger gave an impressed smirk to which Rolet remained stoic, "Hmmm… I have to agree… Proceed."

Rolet nodded, turned for the door, and exited without missing a beat. Bridger leaned on his desk heavily and shook his head lightly in mild self doubt. Rolet's shell was going to be tough to crack. On the one hand, he knew she probably had seen some of the worst of the war and if anything, built up her resolve quite strong. At the same time, she was a mystery. Her questions seemed so out of left field to him. He was by no means the first human she undoubtedly had been around. What he did, seemed so common place and he had to remind himself that she was from another world and, given the circumstances, perhaps unaware of it happening. Then again, she was very perceptive.

Although in his mind, she did show a sliver of emotion when she felt threatened about her truthfulness in her words. It was all so odd. The situation boggled him, it was intriguing, yet disconcerting at the same time. He shook off the notion for the time being to focus on the task at hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The ship took up a gentle orbit around Galgas II. The planet had a near fifty-fifty blend of natural and volcanic formed islands numbering in the hundreds. Roughly two thirds the size of Earth, the dotted island chains around the planet only accented the radiant brilliance of the world encompassing ocean. The clouds banks of light gray, from random volcanic activity, were dashed over the seas, as if painted there No sentient beings inhabited the planet giving it a timeless appearance.

Bridger, Rolet, Jacobs, and V'Ren beamed down onto the surface to survey the situation on the island of interest. The surface was rough and mostly sandy beach line, spotted with tropic –like vegetation. There was a swath, hewn through the landscape measuring over a seventy meters in width and covering over four kilometers in length with uprooted and split trees interwoven and scattered. The party skirted the western edge of the wake finding shard of metal alloys and composites imbedded and scattered in and around the affected area.

V'Ren took to a large section of debris and scanned it with his tricorder as Bridger looked on while Rolet took up sentry and Jacobs scouted a path. "What is it, Mr. V'Ren, anything of interest?" Bridger asked as V'Ren puzzled over the readings.

"Curious, Captain. According to the readings, the materials are consistent with a Boslic freighter; however there are trace signatures of metal fatigue due to possible concentrated phaser discharge."

"Well, the rabbit hole gets deeper…"

"The rabbit hole, Captain?" V'Ren questioned intrigued?

"Never mind, just keep tabs on that and let me know of any other notable discrepancies."

"Understood." V'Ren nodded.

Bridger rose back up as Jacobs came out from a behind a rock outcropping. "Captain, I have found the bulk of the wreckage and signs of possible survivors."

The party regrouped and followed Jacobs through a rough cut path. They came out on a ledge over looking a mangled and twisted hulk of metal of the forward section of a Boslic Freighter, nearly an eighth of the ship was all that remained. The ship appeared to have shifted its forward momentum from the crash and tumbled down a step hill before coming to rest in the cratered valley below. A fire pit was formed and smoldered near one of the exposed decks as the loose pieces of metals gentle creaked in the breeze. The outer skin as signs of soot, dirt, and plant life baked into the surface of the ship.

Jacobs looked to Bridger with a slight smirk growing on his face, "You think we should call out from here or go and knock?"

"Let's ease down an get on their level."

"Captain, they may perceive us as hostile." Rolet added.

"V'Ren, any ideas on possible numbers?"

"At range, the surface is radiating pocket of electro-magnetic microbursts which is mildly interfering with any readings. I would have to be within nine meters to get an accurate count."

Rolet looked to the wreckage and back to the Captain. "There are two survivors both on the ground level with the exposed portion of the ship. Both moving about within."

Jacobs took a quick double take from the ship to Rolet. "You're good…"

Bridger and V'Ren both looked at Rolet with questioning looks. Rolet looked at all of them in turn. "Thermal signatures."

Bridger nodded, "Ok… well…. numbers appear to be in our favor so let's introduce ourselves. Just keep it casual and easy going."

Rolet nodded as V'Ren and Jacobs fell in line. As the party continued down the embankment Jacobs led the group followed by Rolet, V'Ren, and Bridger, taken back by the Commanders abilities.

"So Commander, what all can you do with those eyes?" Jacobs asked casually inquisitive.

Rolet snapped glance at Jacobs, "Refrain from speaking, we must-"

"Easy, XO." Bridger interrupted, "We are not raiding them. He's just assessing a new tactical advantage."

Jacobs eyed Bridger with a total shocked look of confusion as Bridger waved his hand around as if saying roll with it "Aye, Captain." Rolet maintained a low tone, "I have thermal scanning, times forty vision magnification beyond the standard for a average humanoid beings, and ultra-sonic penetration."

Jacobs cocked his head and diverted his attention to Rolet, "So, you got X-ray vision, too?"

V'Ren piped up, "The Commander has the ability to penetrate most natural barriers, most things that are fatigued, stressed, or below the stages of being highly processed. Unless my information is inaccurate as it applies to usage for ultra-sonic scanning."

"The lieutenant is correct. I can provide deeper scanning on visual range comparative to most tricorder technologies, yet limited in scale."

"So, what you are trying to tell me is you got x-ray vision?"

Rolet looked blankly at Jacobs, "That would be an appropriate analogy, Lieutenant." V'Ren interjected.

Bridger averted his attention to the wreckage to which he saw a shadow dart from the inside. Thankfully Jacobs caught on to the ploy to draw the survivor's attention and have them be passively alerted and not utterly surprised and panicked upon their arrival. As they reached the bottom a voice cried out that was amplified from within the wreckage. "Stays where you are. I gots all guns on you all. Don't yous come any closer!"

Jacobs ease his stance to readily grab his phaser. Rolet had her phaser in her hand but pointed down and away and muttered, "It is a bluff, Captain. There are only two and no signs-"

"Thank you, XO." Bridger calmly replied, "Just play along for now."

Jacobs side step slightly to get a better line and ready to shield V'Ren or Bridger if necessary Rolet took to drawing a bead with only her eyes.

Bridger took a casual step forward and showed his hands, cleared his throat, and called out to the wreckage. "My name is Captain Augustus Bridger of the Federation starship, USS Roosevelt. We detected the crash and have come to aid and assist."

"Federation…. There ain't nos Federation ships outs here!"

"Well, there is now, so here we are. Unless… you _INTEND_ to stay here, we'll turn our ship about and be on our way."

"Hey-oh… whoa, let's nots get hasty here."

A humanoid form appeared from the opening a disruptor rifle held over his head in plain view before slinging it over his shoulder. He appeared to be human in his mid thirties and of Italian-American decent with curly, jet black hair that was a bit disheveled as was his untamed growth of a light beard. His clothing was faded and lightly tatted with a few tears and grounded in stains.

Jacobs to the lead and approached cautiously, easing of his phaser as V'Ren and Bridger followed. Rolet fell a couple steps behind still posed for a possible ambush. The ragged man took a seat on a nearby rock. "I'm sorrys I can't be mores hospitable, buts I ain't gots much to offer you all."

Bridger gave a friendly nod, more out of humor at his earlier twentieth century, mobster dialect, yet trying to approach him with open body language and dialog "I understand. It appears you had a bumpy ride in. Are you the only survivor?"

"Nah, my girlie, Aria is insides there. She's a bit shy arounds strangers and all. By the ways, the name's Pagano. But mosts of the boys calls me Al. So, yous guys is going to gets us out of heres, right?"

Bridger took a place on a nearby rock. "Well, Al, I am willing to do so. I take it you have no objections."

"What?! Is yous nuts? I don't wants to be hanging arounds this dump. I'll just gathers up my stuff and we's be blowing' this joint."

"By all means…" Bridger gestured to the hovel of the wreck, "Lieutenants. Jacobs and V'Ren here will assist you."

"I'd appreciates it. Well, fellas… follows me." Pagano turned and headed back to the wreck.

Bridger waved Jacobs and V'Ren over quickly to him as they all kept focused on Pagano as Bridger lowered his voice. "I highly doubt anything survived the crash, but just in case…"

"I'll check it out." Jacobs threw in.

"Mr. V'Ren try to separate any personal affects from him and have them beamed up separately."

"I do not see the need to deny them their equipment and accessories, Captain."

Bridger looked directly at V'Ren, "Tell them… tell them that prolonged exposure in the atmosphere… leaves a potential form of contamination that could be transferred and that it needs it needs to be quarantined or something along those lines."

"And what of the survivors, Captain? Will they not be suspicious if they are not also?"

"I'll deal with that, just get their gear separated from them and send them out to me. I'll deal with the survivors."

Jacobs nudged V'Ren, "Just follow my lead and hit them with a whole lot of that scientific hypothesis that will go over their head and they will buy into it. Trust me."

V'Ren raised a pertinent, "Vulcans are not known for their deception; however I will assist as best as I can in the endeavor."

Bridger nodded and waved them off. Rolet stepped up holstering her phaser. "This action opposes our objective, Captain."

"How do you figure, XO?"

"The objective was to detain him on the charge of theft under civil process of an unaffiliated merchant league, sir."

"You are correct."

"You did not declare your intents officially to him once his identity had been established, sir."

"Again, you are correct, but you are forgetting one thing, XO. The evidence is here say and most likely destroyed due to the circumstances. Given that fact, it absolves him from suspicions. Would that not be a correct review?"

Rolet scanned the wreckage again, "Given your assessment, I have to concur, Captain. I apologize for questioning your judgment, sir."

Bridger stood up and looked to the wreckage as Pagano stumbled his way out again. "No apologies necessary, XO. We both approach things differently and I am sure you have disagreed with prior superiors."

"I have advised in many situations. Many actions have been approved or changed by them and others have been overruled. Either is to happen over the course of a mission., sir. "

"Well put. Again, you did not understand so you asked for clarification. So, look at it objectively… it was a positive outcome."

"I concur, Captain."

Pagano walked up followed by an Orion Female dressed in a mock torso wrap and skirt made from torn pieces of what appeared to be sheets. There was a engrained grace and flow to her step but if was muffled by a closed off and shaken posture. Her straight, waist long, black hair accented her looks which were exotic and captivating, as with all Orion females. Rolet scanned the Orion to which the female began to flank and shadow Pagano. Pagano turned to her and took her gently by the hand as they continue. He was all smiles and optimism as the girl was somewhat fearful and reserved. "Ah, Cap'n... This be my girlie, Aria. As I says to you earlier, she's a bit jumpy arounds new peoples. She don't speaks English too good yet, but she's getting theres. We lost hers translator ins the crash."

"So it was just you two, then?"

"Yeah, it's a shame. I losts most of my crewmates ins the entry as she just cames apart on us. Theys scattered across the waters. Poor souls, theys was good fellas. So, whats all this talk abouts us beings sick or something?"

"Well, we have to be cautious. When we get back on board the ship I will have our ship's doctor check you both out."

"Yeah, we don't needs to be getting sicks on yous and makings everyone else sicks too."

"Let's get you fixed up." Bridger motioned them to appropriate positions as he tapped his com-badge. "Bridger to Roosevelt…"

_Go ahead, sir._

"Have a level 2 containment field set around a section of sick bay upon materialization and inform the doctor we will be bring two new patients for inspection and observation. Four to beam directly to sick bay."

_Aye, sir_.

The four of them beamed to the ship as they appeared in a section of sick bay cordoned off by the faint blue glow of a containment field. The doctor was inside awaiting the with his cocked head and cheery smile. Aria's attention darted around the room like a wild animal as she darted for a corner and poised like a cornered cat. Her attention was drawn to any and everything that came into view as she lightly whimpered in fear.

Pagano rushed to her and stayed a few feet back. He waved his arms which drew her attention on him as she slowly began to regain herself though still frightful. "Aria! Aria… its ok... its ok calms down. Yous is alright…We's safe nows… Shhh-shh-shh-shh..." Pagano turned back to as he realized Rolet was flanking him and Aria with a phaser at the ready and the Doctor easing to their location. Bridger stepped over and put hand up in front of Rolet as she holstered the weapon. Pagano looked the Bridger with panic in his eyes. "I'm so sorrys, Cap'n In all the excitement I totally forgots Aria's nevers gone throughs a Transporter befores. She's no danger to anybodys, she's just scared outs her minds is alls."

"It's alright, Al I kind of figured as much. Just get her up on that station there so the doctor can examine her."

Pagano nodded and step gradually towards Aria. He held out his hand as she cautiously took it. He led her to the bed and curled up in a fettle position. Pagano held her hand and softly crooned what sounded like a version of a lullaby in Italian. The Doctor opted to take advantage of the opportunity and flanked around her and quickly applied a hypospray. Aria slumped prone within seconds. Pagano stepped back a bit of anger strained on his face, "Whats did you dos to my girlie, pal?"

Shalin looked at him calmly trying to convey a sense of assurance. "I merely gave her a concentrated sedative. It is totally harmless I assure you. She is going to sleep like a baby."

Pagano leaned in and raised an objecting finger in the doctor's face. "Yous don't go doing nothings to my girlie unless I says its ok, _CAPISCE_?

"As you wish…I need to run a physiology bio-scan on her, will you allow me to proceed?"

Bridger stepped up and put a hand on Pagano shoulder and leaned in towards him. "He is only doing his job and I assure you, he was trying to avoid restraining her." Pagano nodded and placed his attention and objecting finger toward Rolet, "And yous, doll face… yeah, you… were dos you gets off pointing that hand cannon at my Aria, huh?"

Rolet looked at him blankly and remained quiet in an at ease position.

"Hey! I'm talkings to you, broad! Just weres do you-"

Bridger stepped in his line of sight him and Rolet. "That is _MY_ first officer you are insulting and I will not have it on my ship. She was just doing her job as well. She was only looking to stun her if necessary, I give you my word on that."

Pagano sighed angrily and met his glare with Bridger's and saw the seriousness in Bridger's eyes. "Alright, A cap'ns word is golden. I takes back what I says. Ok, doc… dos what yous got to dos."

Pagano eased off and Bridger stepped back. The doctor scanned Aria, "Hmm… it appears she may have sustained some minor internal injuries and bruising. How long ago was the crash?"

Pagano scratched the back of his head, "I don't knows exactly. Givens the whole time frames on the planets, abouts ten or twelve days ago."

Shalin raised a suspicious eyebrow at his statement. "I see… well, she is stable, a bit lacking in a few key vitamins and minerals, but otherwise considerably healthy and resting comfortably sound barring a few incurred injuries."

"So, she oks then?"

"Precisely, I will see to her injuries as soon we ascertain your condition, my good man. It is your turn."

"Yous ain't going to bes knocking me outs are yous?"

"Not unless it proves absolutely necessary."

Pagano moved to a nearby examination table keeping an eye on Aria as Shalin proceeded to scan him as Bridger skirted to Pagano's right.

"So, Al… would you mine telling me just _HOW_ you came to crash on that planet."

Pagano scoffed as he looked dejected at Bridger, "Oh, wells you sees I was delivering the goods to a trader fella I knows in the sectors just arounds the way. So, I was taking a shortcut arounds through this way and _Badda-Bing_! We's gets jumped bys a bunch of bums. Theys wanted our dough and our goods and so I tells them to hits the bricks and goes back to the slums wheres they belong. Well, theys didn't agrees with mes so these wiseguys start shooting up my rides, right? And the next things I knows, I'm seeings water coming ups fast and the whole ships is comings apart arounds me and poor Al heres is goings to bes sleeping with the fishes. Then Badda-boom! We's tillings the dirts till we's stop in that holes that was down theres and mes and my girlie were the lucky ones to still bes breathing. You know what I'm sayings?."

"Well, I m sorry for your loss. I am curious though, do you know a gentleman named, Clarin." Pagano's expression shifted from animated to reserved self defense. "Hows do yous know, Clarin?"

"I was just asking a question."

"Well, I don't cares what he told yous. He's nothing but a dirty rat… I means that both in figuratives and literally."

"I see. According to what I hear. He thinks you stole some merchandise from him."

"And I'm telling yous, he's a lying bum. I ain't no rat and I ain't nevers cheated nobodys."

"Well, he seems to think otherwise."

Pagano's rage built up in his eyes and before Bridger could react, he reached behind the doctor, grabbing a subdermal scalpel as he sleeked his way around the doctor and used him as a shield. Pagano held the scalpel to the doctors neck and energized it. With the doctor as a hostage, he backed into a bracing and skirted the inner edge of the bay.

In a flash, Rolet had her phaser out and drew a bead on Pagano, stalking his movement step for step. Pagano had the advantage for now as she had no clear shot, but she merely matched his pace and waited for an opportunity. The doctor's look was of utter shock as he was being led away, complying with the movements.

"Al… you do not want to do this. You have got no way out of here and little options."

"I don't cares about that. I gots my leverage right heres and I am goings to gets what I needs and I'm nots going to lets you bes taking us to him. Nots going to bes happening, _CAPISCE_?"

"Al…be reasonable."

"I'm beings reasonable. Yous guys better gives me a ways out of heres or yous just going to haves to kill me."

Bridger watched as the doctor fumbled in his pocket and produced the hypo-spray. His arm was locked and he could not get a good strike on Pagano, even if he tried. He looked to Rolet who was still drawn on him and Pagano. He darted his eyes to the hypospray, pointed to himself and then pointed to the floor. Rolet gave a half nod as Bridger saw the doctor fumble with the settings and strike the hypospray into his own leg as it seemed to go limp and give out beneath him as he began to slump over.

The sudden shift in weight caused Pagano to loose his grip momentarily. As the doctor slipped towards the floor it exposed Pagano's shoulder and Rolet took the shot which barely cleared the doctor. It was precise enough to hit Pagano in the thinly exposed area and caused him to flail wildly, ricocheting off the wall behind him violently and onto the floor unconscious.

The released doctor hit the floor but was able to catch himself. His leg was limp and numb to the point he could not stand as he reached for the examination table. Bridger grabbed his arm and assisted to a sitting position. Rolet was over Pagano and kicked away the scalpel as the containment field dropped and two security members snatched up Pagano and drug him away. Rolet turned to the doctor, holstered her phaser, and nodded as the doctor softly laughed at himself and what he had just experienced

Bridger looked at the doctor who was fumbling with the hypospray and reset it before he applied it again to his leg as he began to force movement. Bridger stepped off and turned to Rolet with an impressed smirk. "Nice shooting, Tex…"

Rolet half cocked her head but he waved off his statement as he turned his attention back to the doctor. "That was a bold move doctor. Bold… and foolish."

The doctor chuckled lightly, "Yes, I know. I should not have put myself in such a dangerous position. I now know to not set the tray so openly next time."

Bridger nodded firmly "Well, I commend you on your ingenuity but try not to let it happen again."

"Oh, I most definitely will not, Captain. Rest assured."

Bridger turned and walked to a more open spot in the bay as Rolet stepped up to Bridger's right side. "It appears the situation has escalated, Captain."

"Unfortunately…" Bridger sighed heavily.

"I advise we conduct a private inquiry on the grounds of what has just taken place. The second course of action is to determine the mental well being of this one called Aria."

Bridger nodded as he folded his arms and stroked his goatee firmly in contemplation, "The plot thickens, XO. I have a feeling when he wakes up, we will end up with more questions than answers. I have a sneaking suspicion there is more to the story that what either of them have been telling us."

"I concur, Captain." Rolet replied flatly


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The senior officers sat around the briefing room table focused on Jacobs who was standing before the large data terminal which was displaying a picture of Pagano along with a scrolling dossier. "According to what information I have been able to obtain. Mr. Al Pagano is but one of the aliases used by one Anthony Corzine." Jacobs relayed cool and collected to the group. "Not much information appears for his early life other than he is from Earth and floated around several colonies in and around the Alpha Quadrant growing up. Basically, the only thing that shows up is that in 2371, he did a six month term for transporting contraband in the form of… get this… a hundred gallons of Romulan Ale across Federation territory."

Jacobs nodded and raised a shocked eyebrow as the officers looked about in varying states be it disbelief, mild amusement, or curiosity, at what Jacobs was telling them, except the first officer who seem lost in her blank state as she seemed to scan why this was so strange. Jacobs continued, "Yeah, no easy task in getting and no easy task in not drawing attention. Aside from that, he seems to have kept his nose clean and stayed out of trouble. That's about all I got."

Bridger nodded, "Thank you, Chief. Mr. V'Ren what did get off the wreckage?"

"It would seem that he would telling the truth, Captain. The ship did take multiple hits and given the state that the wreckage was stand to affirm that the ship took several direct hits from medium grade disruptor fire, resulting in multiple hull breaches.

Logically, as the vessel collided with the planet's atmosphere, ship ultimately fractured into multiple pieces. No larger sections, such as the two distinct pieces on the surface we found or appear to be on the planet. If there was anything of value, to either party concerned, it was apparently destroyed due to the conditions of the crash. I have found no evidence of any stores of materials on the planet."

Bridger nodded in understanding and continued around the room, "Doctor?"

"Both crash victims did sustain minor injuries incurred by the event. However, the one called Pagano, or Mr. Corzine now, had an aged injury from a phaser discharge that had not been treated and it happened approximately within the last thirty days. The one known as Aria also had some aged injuries that had healed over, but were far more… questionable in nature."

"Explain." Bridger raised a concerned eyebrow.

Shalin sighed heavily, "The female had multiple hairline fractures and signs of separations along her rib cage, upper arms, and jaw line. Most of her vocal cords were barely, and I emphasize the word barely, attached at best. She could not speak with any reasonably clarity if she tried."

"How did the latter of your prognosis happen, doctor?" V'Ren asked curiously.

Shalin turned to V'Ren and bit his lower lip slightly. "Well, it pains me to say this, however, given the evident signs of a mild form of hyperextension to the neck muscles; I can only venture the guess that she was struck in the face, head, or throat or any combination of the three, with such force that it twisted her head slightly beyond its normal range of motion, thus resulting in the sustained trauma."

"Are you stating she was tortured in some way?" Rolet implied flatly.

"I can not outright say tortured, but physically assaulted, yes. The nature of the injuries only suggests that multiple assaults over a period of time. Possibly six months to a year given the growth of bone over the fractures."

The room went still and quiet. Brooding developed over the doctors words. Sabra cleared her throat to break the apprehension building inside them. "I have to agree with Doctor Shalin. Aria's mental state is aggressively paranoid. Her mind has digressed into its own state of self preservation and fear induced, reflexive flight responses when threatened with possible physical touch. She is not only physical resilient but is subconsciously resilient as well.. She is all but detached from any form of known reality, save one."

Jacobs scoffed, "Let me guess..."

"You would be correct, Lieutenant. He has made grounds in maintaining her relatively normal state of mind and doing so with out any form of specialized training. Again, another impressive feat."

"I would appear we are in a losing situation." Shingure added calmly.

"So, are we going to give in to this Clarin guy? 'Cause more than likely he will be headed this way. If he stays at his current speed he will be here in few days. Sooner, if he goes to warp, he can make Warp two or three at best." Ramirez questioned nervously.

Jacobs leaned in on the table, "Either way we will have to deal with him eventually. Doesn't mean we have to like it."

"It does not mean we have to freely give him up, either." Bridger pressed firmly.

Rolet turned to Bridger, "There is still the matter of the one called Aria. There was no mention of her and she would become a ward and a possible liability aboard this ship. Should Corzine not be turned over, it would add to the problem."

"That depends on perspective I guess… As we go along, I am led to believe that it is not going to be as civil, simple, and quick as Clarin proposed." Bridger noted firmly.

"Like Corzine, there is little info on Clarin or his supposed trust of merchants. The only reference was that there is a guild of merchants in this area . Each trustee apparently has claim on two or three trades, such as, mining, manufacturing, commerce, and the like. Clarin has control of raw materials and civil equipment which makes him a prominent figure to all the others as he has the materials and equipment, in a logistical sense, that all the other members' need in their operations." Jacobs imparted to the group.

Bridger scanned the table as many of them were weighing the decisions over the vague facts and immediate information. "Well, I guess it is time I had another talk with our guest. Mr. Ramirez, in three hours I want the ship out of orbit and skirt us along the system; XO, I want you to keep a passive scan on the area for any other ships nearby. I have a feeling somebody else is out there or on their way; Mr. Jacobs, signal Clarin and tell him we have Pagano but keep it as vague as possible; Mr. V'Ren… Mr. Shingure I want you two go beam up a couple pieces of debris. Go over those shot pieces, and see if can match the pattern with a type of array or ship; Counselor, if you think you can get her to come with you, I want Aria brought down to the brig, but take the scenic route; Dismissed"

The group exited and pursued their related orders as Bridger made his way down to the Brig. Inside one of the cells, he saw Corzine sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, rubbing his injured shoulder. His hair was damp and slicked back casually with a few locks dangling loosely. His beard growth was groomed down to a pencil line beard. He was dressed in a simple grey tunic and pants and slip-on shoes. Corzine casually glanced over to Bridger and rolled his eyes averting his attention away from him. "So, Captain… here to give me my last meal and request?" His pseudo-accent was replaced by modern terms with a slight native Italian-American accent.

Bridger stepped up to the containment field and scanned around it as he looked down on Corzine. "You lost your accent, Al… or is it Anthony?" he implied firmly.

Corzine slowly rose to his feet and headed towards the bed to which he laid out. "I figured you all would have time to do some background on me. By the way, your right hand is a heck of shot."

"I will be sure to extend your compliments."

Silence rose between them as Corzine laid there focused on the ceiling above. Corzine looked to Bridger coldly as Bridger drew his attention to the floor then back to Corzine. "Although it goes against my better judgment, I am giving you one… and mean just… one... chance… to convince me out of turning you over to Clarin." He stated resolutely as Corzine sat up and leaned on the edge of the bed looked to the floor before him. "So, what do you want to know, huh? Not like I'm going to be going anywhere."

"Why does Clarin want you so bad?"

"Ain't it obvious, Captain? I'm a loose end."

"Convince me."

Corzine looked up slowly with hardened eye as he folded his hand in front of him, "Before I tell you anything, I want to know what my options are."

"You are in no position to negotiate. Depending on your answers to my question will depend or whether or not how I decide your fate."

"So that's how it's going to be, huh? You're ok with banter, but no barter or quarter given."

"Just answer the question. Your option is to convince me one way or the other on what I intend to do."

Corzine took a deep breath and raked his palms over his face. He took a moment to weigh it out in his mind. His body obviously had a burden of concern weighing down on him. "Alright, you want to know what happened I'll tell you. Clarin and couple of his little trust pals are in league with some rather unsavory types and I stuck it to them."

"Go on."

"Captain, I admit, I'm no angel. I've done a lot of not so above board things in my time. But I'm done with all that. You have to believe me. I worked for Clarin off and on doing little milk runs for him and his trustee friends. A couple shipments here, a couple shipments there, no big deal right? Then the truth comes out…" Corzine paused as he stood up and headed towards the sink, splashed some water in his face, and looked at himself in the mirror long and hard.

"And what truth was that?"

Corzine sighed, "Early on, I didn't ask too many questions about what I was hauling. When I first started doing this trading business, I learned that if you wanted to live longer, you kept your mouth shut and your eyes looking the other way. That bit me and I paid for it. I got out this way to get away from that." Corzine turned to Bridger who was standing firm as he continued, "Clarin and his group seemed on the level. I ship their junk between them, no problem right? Yeah… wrong. Clarin was offloading unwanted persons onto this mining co-op he and another trustee formed on this planetoid known only as 4712." Corzine stepped right up to the field and faced Bridger his solemn expression rose to a tempered anger, "So help me you even _THINK _I'm a slaver or did those things to Aria… you can go to _HELL_!!!"

Bridger remained firm and exhaled harshly. "Who said I was accusing you? I just want the truth."

Corzine spun away from Bridger and paced in the cell. "Clarin is right… I did take from him… but I only took what didn't belong to him or his little friends. The people that died in the crash weren't my crew they were slave labor I was trying to get out."

"The thought never occurred to you that you were actually seeing a penal colony and committed a prison break?"

Corzine's eyes darted at Bridger. "I told you. I have done some bad deals in the past and from that I know the difference between a slave and a criminal. So, don't even go there, _capisce_?"

Bridger rubbed the back of his neck. "See this is where we are going to have a problem. It is your word against his and from where I stand his is more credible."

Corzine snapped, "More credible, huh? Alright, Captain… explain how Aria got there, huh? Oh that's right… you can't… does it look like she was doing any digging, no! She was the higher ups plaything. Every time I put in on that miserable rock I saw how they treated her. Hell, the offered her to me a couple times... like she was… she was nothing!"

Bridger was taken back by his reactions. He apparently had a temper but he was still hesitant if it was an act. "So, you are the good Samaritan in all this, I take it?"

Corzine got up as close to the field as he dared as if trying to get in Bridger's face as close as possible. "You know, Captain. As far as I'm concerned…" Corzine seethed arrogantly, "You can go take a long walk out an open airlock. You want to turn me over to Clarin… fine! I'll be dead in those mines within a week. But so help me I find out Aria is back there, I swear I will bust out of there and push you out the airlock myself."

Bridger's gazed shifted to an intrigued leer. The doors to the Brig opened as he and Corzine saw Sabra casually coaxing Aria who was now attired in a patient's scrub attire, bearing the colors of medical, flanked by a Caitin security officer. She was taking near baby steps with arms firmly wrapped around her body in a defensive posture as she walked. She looked about for a possible means of escape till Aria's attention locked on Corzine. She cried out, "Ohn-neee!!!" in a scared yelp as she flared past Sabra making a beeline for Corzine.

Bridger quickly side stepped and tapped the panel dropping the force field. Aria tripped over the rise of the field generator and collapsed at Corzine's feet. He immediately dropped to one knee as she grabbed onto his leg with death lock rigidity. He soothingly stroked the top of her head and consoled her. Aria whimpered softly as Corzine looked up at Bridger with mixed emotion of resentment towards him and hurt towards her, in his eyes. Bridger stepped back in line as Sabra and the security officer flanked Bridger.

Corzine looked down and brought himself and Aria to their feet. Aria quickly locked onto Corzine's arm and shielded herself behind him. "You're a cold hearted-"

"Hold on, Corzine!" he exclaimed, "Before you get all riled up, again. Know this… I am going to take what you said under advisement and check it out myself. If what you said was true. Then we will work something out. If it is not-"

"You'll see it. But I meant what I said, _capisce_?"

"Very well. I will have the both you confined to a set of quarters until such time as your statement can be proven."

Corzine glanced back to Aria who looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Ohn-nee?"

He looked back to Bridger with a steel-like expression but apologetic in his eyes, "She can talk again…"

"The doctor was able to undo the physical damage done upon her. As for the psychological side…"

Corzine looked down at the floor with pent frustration. "Guess I owe you my thanks then…"

"Just keep it under your hat, I am not as cold hearted as you think. Ensign, escort them to Deck 3 and see they are made comfortable."

The Caitin acknowledged the order as Corzine led Aria out of the cell and were led out from the Brig area. Bridger and Sabra nodded to one another and followed a few meters behind. "Sad… yet so tender at the same time. I only hope that this has positive outcome in the long run." Sabra commented.

"I can not argue with that." Bridger replied solemnly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bridger leaned back in his office chair of his ready room and stroked his goatee firmly in disappointed contemplation. The chime sounded and he called that it was open. Rolet stepped through and approached the desk. "You wished to see me, sir?"

"Yes, XO. Have a seat."

Rolet sat in front across from him on the edge of the seat as she scanned him questioningly. Bridger ran his fingers through his hair and clasped them behind his head as he let out a heavy groan as he turned his chair to the side "Starfleet replied…"

"What is the order, sir?"

"Starfleet is concerned about the situation, but ordered that we not impose jurisdiction or take any action that might lead to a violation of any current trade agreements with the Dymex Trust and the Federation colonies in this sector. Though it is within Federation territory, the merchant guild league has no official representation in the Federation and acts independently. We can not enforce policy in this matter. So, now it comes down to a battle of politics and social gratitude."

"I do not see any direct options at the present time. Only several probative options, sir"

Bridger turned slowly back to Rolet, "I'm listening…"

"Corzine is a Federation born citizen. Who has committed an assault on a Starfleet officer which has a prison term."

"I considered that… I just am hesitant to imposed it outright. It would take Corzine out of the equation but we are left with Aria."

"Given the current state of events, I concur, sir. Aria could be filed for citizenship in the mean time."

"Yeah, but given her mental and emotional state it would not be permitted. We can not force it on her nor do it on her behalf."

"I concur, sir. Corzine's citizenship supersedes any visas or coexisting citizenship of other worlds. Being under Federation registry protocals, he could potentially request asylum under the law."

"Perhaps, but on what grounds? I mean, he has nothing to declare that is worth any real value, technically, and his inherent freedoms are not in jeopardy. Clarin and his group could counter with criminal activity and we would be right back where we started."

"I concur, sir. There is the matter of the one called Aria. Objectively, her inherent natural rights and welfare have been placed in jeopardy. Acting as her caretaker, in lieu of mental instability, he could file for legal guardianship and declare asylum on her behalf."

Bridger grimaced slightly, "It makes sense. I do not know how it will be interpreted, but you are right… it is plausible. It still does not do anything for the state of this supposed slave labor operation."

"For asylum, he could declare the situation of the means that led to her current state of being. On those grounds we are permitted to investigate only as neutral entity and objective observers."

Bridger let out a burdened sigh, "We would be treading a fine line. I mean, a very narrow one, at that."

"I concur, sir. There are established parameters that must be observed and according to the articles, the observation can be conducted as the marshal of the inquiry sees fit."

"That is nice and good but we can not interfere."

"I concur, sir. We do have the free standing order to inform this one called Clarin and his associates of said state of affairs and update them as to what steps will be taken."

Bridger leaned forward on the desk, "Wait, are you suggesting that we inform them and alert them so they can pack up and return when it is all over."

"No, sir. I am advising that if made aware the potential situation and of infrequent follow up confirmations that could be indefinite in nature. This will be not only on the suspected operation but all related connections."

"Oh, I see what you are getting at. Scare tactics… if they buy into it they will shut it down or be forced to go legit."

"That would be a possible outcome, sir"

Bridger leaned back in his chair, thoroughly awed. He did not expect such a plan from her. "I am completely floored, XO. That is a rather ingenious plan. I stand impressed."

"Thank you, sir" she replied flatly.

"Well, XO. Let's push our luck…"

"Yes, sir."

Bridger stood and Rolet followed as the headed for the Bridge. They took their places as Bridger straightened uniform jacket and popped his neck. Rolet looked blankly still confused by the apparent shtick. "Mr. Ramirez, set a course for planet 4712. Warp two."

Rolet took a half step towards Bridger and leaned in casually, "We should make all haste, Captain." she muttered in a low tone.

"I know but I want to give Clarin a sporting chance. We shall see if he moves to intercept."

"Aye, Captain."

Ramirez plotted the destination as The Roosevelt leaned to port and blasted through the cosmos. After a couple of hours, the ship glided in effortlessly and entered the system of the rumored slave labor planet. The planet was N-Class, surrounded by a thin ring of crystal-like particles. The pressure domes gently gleamed off the distant sun. As the ship came out of warp, they began to sweep the area. Within four minutes of their arrival and not far off from their position and to the right, the Turis and its two escort ships also came out of warp. Clarin immediately hailed the Roosevelt and Bridger waited five minutes before responding to put him on screen.

Clarin's face was agitated as the wrinkles on his head and face furrowed and his pigment turned from a light pink to a more reddish tone. "Captain…" he tightly maintained his composure in his voice, "We had an arrangement."

Bridger stood and stepped closer to the screen. "Yes, Clarin. We did and still do. I am just honoring our arrangement."

"Then tell me why you are here?"

"We have reason to believe that the items you claim to have lost were, in fact, not taken and are safely held here at their destination."

Clarin's lips bowed up, "We have checked and double checked and those items were never delivered."

"Then you would not mind if we assist in checking just one more-."

"Yes, Captain! I do mind!"

Bridger raised his hands and calmly continued, "Now, now Clarin. There no need to get upset."

"Captain..." Clarin took a series of deep breath to calm himself. "You offered to assist me and now you come here and insult me?"

"Clarin, no insult was intended. If anything, you can claim salvage rights to what is left of Pagano's freighter on Galgas II. I am sure it will more than make up for your losses."

"Well…" Clarin's frustration was easing back to normal. "I would like to go ahead and conclude with our business. I will take Pagano and the survivors off your hands and our business will be concluded."

"Well, about that…"

"What now, Captain?" Clarin aired his frustration with the attempt to delay.

"Mr. Pagano is a Federation citizen and since this ship is a cosmic body of the Federation, once we took him and the survivors on board. He spoke for the survivors and requested Asylum for them all."

"Asylum? What do you mean Asylum? They have no… They can not do that! Pagano can not do that! He is-"

Bridger raised an objecting finger and cut him off, "Unfortunately, yes he can and he has. He and the survivors have declared that their natural rights of freedom and well being have been compromised. Under the articles of our charter we have an obligation to verify those claimed for validity and consideration and they claim that it came from your facility on this planet under yours and your associated partners employ."

"Captain, they are obviously lying to save their own skins."

Bridger raised an intrigued eyebrow, "Really? Save themselves from what exactly?"

Clarin went silent. Moments passed before Bridger prodded, "Well, Clarin… I am waiting."

Clarin closed his eyes and slowly rose to his feet. "Captain, I was hoping we could keep this civil and between us, but apparently you are not a man I can trust."

"Trust? You seemed to be the one casting suspicion here, so who are you to tell me about trust?" Bridger raised his tone to a stern resolve.

Clarin cleared his throat and stood erect and looked down his nose at Bridger through the view screen with all manner of arrogance, "Captain, you force me to take action. As acting representation of the Dymex Trust of Independent Merchants I hereby order you to remain fifty thousand kilometers from the planet ahead. Any attempt to cross this line or beaming to the planet will be treated as trespassing on private property. Any person found will be shot on site and any form of vessel or reconnaissance device will be destroyed."

Bridger's brow furrowed, "I do not take kindly to threats you do not have-"

"I assure you this is no threat, Captain" Clarin cut in. "Now, you will deliver Pagano and the survivors-"

Bridger snap tuned around and signaled Jacobs to cut comm to which he did instantly and the screen showed Clarin's ships before them.

Jacobs scoffed, "That went well…"

"I hate boring conversations anyway…" Bridger eased down his annoyance, "Mr. V'Ren what I our current distance from Planet 4712?"

"Sixty-six point eight thousand kilometers, Captain."

"Mr. Ramirez, bring us to fifty-one thousand kilometers and I suggest you stop on a dime and hold us there."

Ramirez breathed a nervous sigh, "Aye, sir"

Rolet rose to her feet, "Captain, we are at an extreme tactical advantage yet we can not warrant gun boat diplomacy under the articles."

"You are correct, but we can make a passive protest and let them sweat little. Clarin thinks he has the advantage and is playing his cards close. So we push him to play his cards and show us what he has got hidden and how bad he wants to keep this simple."

Rolet looked to the screen and back to Bridger, "I concur, Captain."

The ship moved forward as Clarin's much smaller ships were positioning themselves in front of the Roosevelt. Clarin's ships were in a mock game of chicken as the considerable larger Sovereign class bore down on him. Closer and closer the Roosevelt pushed as Clarin's resolve wavered. The Roosevelt came within fifty meters before the Turis broke away and scattered as the Roosevelt nosed down under them to avoid a collision.

The Turis came about as the Roosevelt came to a complete stop just a thousand kilometers shy of the boundary line. Clarin's two shuttle craft circled the ship like sharks as Clarin's freighter again posted near nose to nose with the Roosevelt, nearly a ship length separated the two ships. Clarin's attempted several times to hail the Roosevelt during the exchange, but was rudely ignored.

Several hours passed as the Roosevelt and Turis stood off silently in the system as Planet 4712 loomed just beyond the Turis. The Roosevelt stood by on yellow alert anticipating any hasty actions on Clarin's part. Both Bridger's and Clarin's resolves held firm. Each weighing what the other would do next. To Bridger's surprise, Clarin made the first move.

"Captain!" V'Ren called out attentively as his operations panel began to beep, "The Yridian shuttles appear to be breaking off, though I am detecting high amounts of an unknown energy, of indeterminate origins, surging in their wake."

Jacobs quietly added, "I think they blinked, Captain." as his tactical console alerted him. "Captain we are being bombarded by concentrated static discharges and ionized particles, off both port and starboard."

"Red Alert." Bridger calmly ordered.

"I am detecting multiple vessels lifting from the surface of the planet ahead; Design and origin are unknown; Total number of twenty; They are charging weapons. They appear to be armed with disruptors." V'Ren called out again.

"Captain?" Ramirez cautiously called out.

"Hold the line, Ramirez. Jacobs…"

"Shields up and 100%"

"Captain! Two Klingon warships de-cloaking of our aft flank, port and starboard." V'Ren relayed.

"They are taking an attack posture and they are on us hot and heavy. They are charging disruptors and arming torpedoes, Captain!" Jacobs called out evenly in tow behind V'Ren.

Bridger got to his feet, "Ramirez, execute evasive pattern Sigma three, on my signal." Bridger called out firmly as Rolet followed up, "Stand-by forward phasers for multiple spread, attack pattern Gamma; set Nacelle phasers for narrow burst; load and ready photon and quantum torpedoes.

The tension on the Bridge soared as the pair of Klingon Birds of Prey aggressive took up post to either side of the tail section of the Roosevelt. The fighters took to four sets of diamond formations and fell in a holding pattern behind the Turis. Several moments passed before a hail was again issued as Bridger called for it on screen.

Clarin leaned back in his chair with a rather smug and arrogant gleam in his smile. Bridger turned his body defiantly towards him and took a step closer to the screen. "I warned you, Captain." Clarin hissed, "I am a business man and make no claims that I can not back. As you can see, my words were not a threat. They were a promise."

"I take it these ships are your then?"

"Oh yes! They are mine. My pride and joy as well as my leverage for upstarts who think they can out play me in a business deal."

"Clarin, you do not have to do this." His response was cold as ice.

"What was that, Captain? Did I detect a hint of fear in your voice?" Clarin teased with a vile tongue.

Bridger hung his head slightly and nodded "Alright, Clarin, alright… you win this round. Call off the cruisers."

"I am glad we could see things my way. Now about our previous-"

"Go Ramirez!" Bridger called out over Clarin as Jacobs cut off his signal

The Roosevelt surged forward in a charge as it twisted over and pulled negative dive downward with a reverse arc and leveled out six hundred meters beneath the opposing ships. The Birds of Prey were unable to maintain a targeting lock and firing line as they accelerated, dived into a descending roll, and gave pursuit as they nosed dive after them. The Roosevelt gained momentum and distance on their pursuers and banked hard to starboard, leveled out again, and went directly into warp nine. The two Klingon cruisers banked with them but soon gave up the chase as they turned and headed back to Planet 4712.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_C__aptains log, Stardate 54648.2_

_We have return to a Galgas II and set a high orbit around the planet in an attempt to lure Clarin out into neutral ground. Eight hours have passed and Clarin has made no attempt to push his standing. Commander Rolet has not said anything yet, but I have a sneaking suspicion that she is still analyzing why I backed off, then again, she does not make any attempt to question my orders or decisions, at least not as of yet._

_We have played our hand and Clarin has played his. He called my bluff and I folded. Advantage was ours but I was not about to give Clarin a reason have to upper hand. I fear my stubborn pride got us here but I can not place my finger on what triggered it. I hold firm in the fact that I gave Clarin the luxury inflating his ego a little more, but nothing else. _

Bridger laid staring at ceiling as the stars outside his view port floated on by at a snail's pace. He laid there quietly with one arm leisurely draped over his chest and resting his head on his other, scratching the side of his head absent mindedly. He ran through the exchange over and over in his mind, attempting to justify what he and what he did right and what he did wrong. His mind toiled on the scenario, as he failed to feel solid in any conclusion. He rolled out of bed and donned a set of casual pants and a short sleeve shirt.

"Computer… locate Commander Rolet"

_Cmdr. Rolet is on Deck 4, __Holosuite two._

Bridger felt a little guilty about interrupting her personal time but he felt she could give him a fair and impartial perspective. He was vaguely interested to glimpse a more personal side of her as well. There was no telling what she did for entertainment. He half assumed she would be studying the manual once more or writing it into a Holonovel. If such were to be the case, he was about to find out rather quickly.

Bridger exited his quarters and headed for a nearby turbo lift. The halls were nearly void of people to and from his quarters giving the ship a serene feeling after all the chaos. Bridger feared it was the calm before the storm.

After a short jaunt, he stood in front of the Holosuite doors. The display read Sensory Deprivation Combat Training Program in progress, level fifteen. Bridger was unfamiliar with the program which swayed his curiosity even higher though the surprise was fleeting as it indirectly proved his suspicions. He tapped the passive override button as door slid apart in front of him revealing a star field sky surrounded over a rocky terrain of a foreign landscape. A distant golden moon hung in the sky followed by an apparently larger and closer purple hued moon, both in three-quarter moon phases.

Bridger gazed out to see what resembled a badly damaged commune, overgrown with trees and plant life of a foreign nature. Rubble, rocks, sand, and water dotted the landscape immediate within the area. The breeze whistled and hummed in various tones, over an assortment of intervals, mixed with alien animal classes and phantom sounds of diverse movements in and around the carnage.

Rolet stood poised in the midst of all this dressed in the form fitting, jet black, surface operations combat uniform with a red line across the chest. Her hair was tied back in a tightly braided ponytail that hung down to her shoulders and a wide strip of cloth over her eyes as a blindfold.

Bridger cautiously stepped forward and watched as she gradually twisted and methodically shifted her body in a slow, circular pattern. She was in a martial stance brandishing a survival knife, blade pointed down, in her right hand. Her stance was similar to the ones taught at the academy but her movements were more fluid and wraithlike. For a moment, Bridger had an eerie chill sensation crawl up his spine. He watched as shadowy silhouettes began to stealth their way towards her. Bridger leaned against one of the walls of a collapsed building in a state of admiration and trepidation.

The opponents descended upon her, little by little, from all angles. In an abrupt shift of direction, Rolet grabbed one of the opponents at chest level, pulling them in, and plunged the knife, completely to the hilt, into the chest area before casting the form off as another attempted to flank. Her she spun downward and took it off its feet with a sweeping kick followed by her blade raking a deep slash over the chest. She continued her spin and did a rising lunge with her blade to strike to a third target that barely crossed the threshold of her reach,

The blade sunk deep and true in the lower right area of the rib cage of the third target as she bolted and snatched it, holding her victim up. She froze momentarily as the other three opponents suspended their forward movement and shifted their positioning to come from different angles during the melee. The three remaining eased closer and closer as Rolet pulled the knife out of the grappled target and allowed it to slump at her feet as she coolly reset back to her combat stance. She shifted her head slightly as she listened for more movement.

"Computer…" she flatly called out to the open air, "Confirm, three targets down and three remaining?"

_Confirm, three targets removed; three targets within threat range; one non-combatant__ in area._

"Computer freeze program; reset level" Rolet snapped.

The shadowy forms vanished as Rolet removed her blindfold, quickly sheathed her blade behind her back, and scanned the scene as she locked her eyes on Bridger. Bridger applauded her as he approached. "My apologies, XO. I did not mean to interrupt you."

"I took the sound of the door opening and closing as a distraction variable and-"

Bridger cut her short, "It's alright, XO. That's why I stayed back out of range, though I have to admit… you were good in detecting me, even though I was not really trying to hide. Interesting little program you have here."

"It is a tactical simulation, sir. In the event my eyes were to fail in a combat situation, I have been training my other senses to compensate for the loss."

"I admire your skill and forethought. I doubt that I could be as good as you."

"With your veteran level of combat experience and the appropriate training regiment, it is possible, sir"

"Nah, I will leave it to you. You are better qualified than I."

"Aye, sir." Rolet fell into her standard at ease position. "Is there something you need, sir?" she asked in a monotone level.

"Well, like I said, I did not mean to bother you, but I need your objective insight on something…" Bridger eased down to the ground and motioned to the ground in front of Rolet, "Might as well get comfortable."

Rolet nodded, gave a quick glance below her, as she dropped gradually into a crossed legged sitting position with her hands folded together in her lap.

"What is the issue, sir?"

"Well, before I pose the question, do you mind if I change the scenery a bit."

"No, sir."

"Computer, upload Bridger Homestead program; section four; 17:00 hours and remove characters."

_Voice recognition and authorization confirmed. Uploading program._

The scenery blinked out momentarily into the base grid of the Holosuite and shifted to a rolling grass field with a late 19th century farmhouse in the back drop. The rolling lowlands were covered in tall grass and wild flowers as Rolet and Bridger sat in the soft cool grass under the shade of an aged pecan tree. The breeze gusted over and through the plant life causing them to wave gently in the distance. Rolet surveyed the area before returning her focus to Bridger as he shifted his position and reclined against the tree. "That's a little better." He commented as Rolet gave an acknowledging nod.

"Well, before I ask this I want you to do something for me."

"Yes, sir?"

"For the time being here, Izara. I want you to ignore my rank and consider me as one of your subordinates. The reason I say this is I want a full objective evaluation, in your own terms, about what happened at 4712. Critique me on all levels you see fit and give me both positives and negatives."

Rolet paused momentarily and blinked at Bridger. "I will observe your criteria to the best of my ability, though I do not comprehend how this strategy is beneficial, sir."

"Do your best; that is all I want."

"Yes, sir. Where do you wish to begin?"

"Hmm… let's start from say… after you proposed the citizenship idea."

"Yes, sir." Rolet paused and reflected briefly. "I have observed that in a given situation where you are uncertain of the outcome, you release pressure on various joints within your body. Primarily, you choose your finger joints and secondly your neck."

Bridger scoffed at himself and Rolet's first choice. "Hmm... that is a fair assessment, I would have to say. Continue…"

"Yes, sir. When you had the Helm set course to 4712, you chose to under accelerate, in an attempt to have the Turis and Clarin's escort ships, arrive in an allotted amount of time equal to this ships' allowing him to arrive under duress of the situation. I could not affirm or oppose your interpretation. You did not directly infringe on the grounds of our orders and the opposing view was you imposed personal angst towards Clarin."

"So, you think I disobeyed orders?"

"No, sir. You tested the limitations of them."

"I see…. Go on."

"When you confronted Clarin, he was not acting within the tenants of his position. He appeared to take your actions as a personal insult and as an unapproved alteration to your implied business transaction, established between you and him. You dictated the terms of the proposed scenarios and variables on a broad interpretation. You exhibited firm affirmation in your rulings and presented your next course of action according to the articles of the document. He appeared to take your words as an unwarranted invasion of privacy in his affairs, sir." Bridger bobbed his head from side to side in agreement while feeling a small bit ashamed as Rolet continued.

"Clarin affirmed his status in official standing and when warned, I observed that you interpreted your reaction as a personal insult to your rank and given authority as you noted that you did not approve of threats and when informed that you would not be allowed to proceed, you challenged his authority as he challenged yours, sir."

"So, you do think I endangered the ship and crew because of my personal pride?"

"No, sir. You did not endanger the ship and crew. In your state of mind, you did disregard our standing orders and the opposed view is that you rectified the situation by affirming your representative authority for the Federation. Under the circumstances of that situation, I could not affirm nor oppose your course of action." Bridger nodded and stroked his goatee slowly. "You moved the ship into position outside the boundary line with room for maneuverability without violating or encroaching within said territorial rights. Given the timeframe, you chose not to take advantage of open dialog after repeated attempts presented by Clarin. In doing so it was potentially interpreted as another insult which escalated the situation and forced Clarin to take action out of frustration, sir."

"So, again I allowed my personal pride shift my decisions over the welfare of the crew and the mission."

"Yes, sir. In this instance. When the defenses were scrambled into action, you took the necessary actions to counter an opposing threat. Tactical advantage was yours as the ship's offensive and defensive capabilities outmatched all opposing ships. The ship would have incurred minimal damage at best. When Clarin hailed again, you chose to open dialog and his statement again were, in fact, a personal insult in an attempt to provoke you into attack in terms of aggression. The resulting outcome would give him political advantage regardless of the outcome, sir."

"I am glad you saw that, too."

"Yes, sir. I observed that you appeared to default to protocols and took actions to rectify your errors in judgment by removing the ship out of the area and out of the scenario by making a strategic withdrawal, sir."

Bridger sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair and clasped them behind his head. "Alright, Izara objectively speaking was I in the wrong?"

Rolet paused briefly, "No, sir. The personal errors in judgment that occurred do not supersede the standards that you abided by or adjusted to fit the scenario, sir." Bridger grinned in his relief. "Was the criteria of your need met, sir" Rolet added.

"Yes, you did just fine… Thank you, Izara. Your insight is a great asset to me, this crew, and this ship in general." Rolet nodded as Bridger leaned forward and braced himself against his knees.

"Is that all that your required, sir?"

"Yeah, actually I just needed to see things from a different perspective. Again, I apologize; I am taking up too much of your personal time. I compensate you by giving up one of my slots."

"Yes, sir. Given the nature of this scenario, I have a personal request, sir."

"What's that?"

"As I have relayed an objective review of your actions, I request an unofficial review of my performance aboard ship, sir."

"By unofficial, do you mean off the record or personal."

"Interpretive and not documented, sir."

"Ok…" Bridger shrugged, "I guess it's only fair. Well, where to begin…"

"Performance, sir?"

"Alright… Flawless is the best way I can put it. You have performed you duties by the book and without question. Definitely above bar."

Rolet nodded, "Knowledge, sir?"

"Knowledge... Oh, you mean toward the operations of a ship and areas. Well, again definitely above bar. You study, you adapt, and you memorize. I sometimes wonder if there is anything you do not know. You are strategically sound, tactfully sound, and technically sound. No doubt in my mind."

Rolet nodded and for a moment Bridger noticed that she seemed to almost hang her head a bit low and look down as if hesitant before looking back to him. For a minute there was silence between them. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Aye, sir. Character?"

"Character… character…" Bridger dwelled on her question slightly and then looked up at her. Her face was a blank slate, but for once he saw something. He had to give another couple of seconds of study to confirm but he saw it. Her lower lip twitched like a little kid who readied themselves in fearful anticipation of being reprimanded. It was ever so faint, but he had seen that reaction with his daughters when they were young.

He shifted and laid out on his side which lowered the position of between his eyes and hers so they were not level. "Before I give you my interpretation… What have you been told before?"

"In reference to previous evaluations. It has been noted that I am without natural responses, to be too analytical in processing and relaying information, and lack of individuality which leads to undisclosed and unresolved interaction conflicts with others, sir."

Bridger mulled over her words to find a more narrow view point, "So, it was said you lacked emotions… too rigid in thinking… and no personality, is that it?"

"Yes, sir. If the notations are to be modified in your choice of context of the assessment, sir."

"I see… well, how does that make you feel?"

"It is a fair and objective set of observations, sir"

"No, no, Izara… how does that make you _FEEL_?"

Rolet did not respond as if searching for an appropriate response. "In order to be less of a liability and distraction to the overall social matrix, I remove myself from the situation, sir."

"You avoid people? That is how you deal with it? Izara, if you are to improve and change that, you have to learn how to deal with it." Bridger sighed out of concern for her.

"The progression apex of improvement has capped at twenty-seven percent over the course of experimentation in a timeframe of several years, sir."

"Yes, but in actuality, Izara, you are closing yourself off. Individuality is a lifelong process. It only develops through the interactions with others and the experience shared between you and them. That is why people have friends and families. That's what makes them who they are." Bridger stopped himself in realization of what he was saying. He heard the same words before from Sabra, just in a different context. Bridger began to laugh and hung his head in disbelief. Rolet looked at Bridger blankly in a state of confusion. "Sorry… I just realized that you and I are a lot alike."

"I do not see the correlation, sir"

"Trust me… we are. It's just difficult to explain. Anyways, I can see what they noted about you and I agree, but disagree with their evaluations."

"That is your right, sir."

"Yes, in a way. However, you do have individuality. They just did not see it. What you do and how you do things is what makes you who you are. So, you lack outward emotions… big deal. Vulcans do not express emotions, so you choose not to either. As for rigidity, I say you are adaptable. You choose the best course of action or even optional ones and stand by them, whether you are agreed or disagreed with in the long run."

"I do not want my character issues to conflict with the ship's social matrix, sir."

"Honestly, you are part of this… social matrix, as you call it, no matter where you are or how you choose to proceed within it. The only thing you need think about is that if others attempt to include you in something, do not decline their offer. It is a suggestion… an advisement, not an order."

"Yes, sir"

Bridger breathed a heavy sigh and shook his head in disbelief. "Just out of curiosity… the successes you had in your experiment... I am going to venture a guess they were with Vulcans, right?"

"Yes, sir. Vulcans, Romulans, and Klingons to be precise, sir"

"Well, that I can see. I take it Vulcans admired your logic, Romulans for your strategy, and Klingon for your combat expertise."

"Yes, sir."

Bridger smiled at Rolet who did not seem to respond in turn to his expression. "Thank you, Izara. I have enjoyed this discussion. I think we have each learned something from each other once again. That and I feel I understand you a little bit better. I hope I was just as helpful to you."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for your interpretive evaluation, sir."

Bridger nodded with a pleased grin and got to his feet as Rolet followed in getting to hers. The Computer announced a passive alert that there were two minutes remaining on Rolet's time. Bridger validated his shift of time to Rolet into the computer and closed the program.

Bridger and Rolet exited the Holosuite to be greeted by six junior officers dressed like pirates from the 16th century. The group consisted of four males and two females as they carried on about their soon to be exploits. Bridger grinned in amusement as they passed by the band of would-be brigands. Hushed whispers rose amongst them as Rolet looked at them and the group clamed up. They hurriedly made their way in and the door closed behind them as Bridger and Rolet continued down the hall.

Bridger chuckled as Rolet commented that formulating unsubstantiated claims was unbecoming of them Bridger shrugged and informed her it was good for morale. Tough childish as it would seem, he wondered what gossip _WOULD _begin to spread.As immature and adolescent the behavior was, he reminder himself that he still had a lot of young crew on board and it was to be expected to some degree.

With each of their quarters being on the same deck, they continued along the same path together in quiet passing. Bridger felt better about himself, his actions, and felt more comfortable with Rolet. He still had questions about what made her who she was but he could accept the way she is. Although she did not express it openly, he knew she was more than likely more comfortable around him, as she seemed to ease out of her worried state when he told her disagreed with prior judgments of her by others.

Through the exchange, it explained why she hinted reserve when she thought she was felt her honesty questioned. It also gave him insight into the fact that though she suppressed outward emotions, there were still latent emotional reflexes still present. Deep down he was concerned that she could be potentially bottling up her emotions and that at some point she would breakdown. He also feared that she was alone and by all accounts lonely which could contribute to his concerns. It was not his place to ask, but his duty was to make sure the well being of the crew was maintained. From the acting ensigns to as high up as his first officers he would make sure it was maintained.

As they exited the turbo lift, Bridger bid her good evening and she again expressed her thanks to him as they parted ways He made his way back to his quarters and looked into the mirror. Weariness was drawn on his face. He changed out for his sleep attire and curled back into bed. His mind now at ease, he easily drifted back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Captain's Log: Supplemental_

_Mr. Corzine had given an updated statement about what he had witnessed on 4712 and what the strategic inner working of the domes, mines, and personnel. He also offered the notes on the inner workings of the Dymex Trust and Clarin himself._

_According to his statement, he assumed that Clarin was blackmailing two or three of his associates into giving over aspects of their related merchant venues as he was engrossed in many of their holdings. Not enough to buy them outright but they were given over or entrusted to him. The total amounts of materials and goods were just enough to sway interests, such as the mining colony. This allowed him cuts in the profits and back door deals to take place under a blind eye. _

_Corzine never saw or heard about the Birds of Prey but from his descriptions of the would-be pirate ships, they seem to match the mystery fighters we encountered on 4712. Corzine suspected a criminal element was working for or influencing Clarin and Corzine did not want to get wrapped up in. He made his move to have leverage and a sense of atonement for his past ill dealings. _

_I admire his courage and perceptiveness which had made me question how he learned so much and why. Again, the plot thickens and I am left with more questions than answers. As a precaution, I have continued to confine him to quarters to serve out the term of punishment for assaulting Doctor Shalin as Counselor Sabra continued to treat Aria's state of dementia._

Bridger sat in his ready room quietly looking over information provided by Corzine. Bridger again felt he needed to take action but he was not about to let his pride could his judgment again, especially when dealing with Clarin. As he pondered on his next course of action.

Jacobs called out to him over the comm and informed him he had a Priority Two message incoming from Starfleet. He had it brought on his display. Before him he saw Vice-Admiral Silverton sitting behind her desk with her hands clasped together in a death loc and scowl embedded on her face as if chiseled. "Here we go, Bridger muttered under his breath."

"Captain Bridger!" her words bellowed out like a thunder clap through the speakers. "You were ordered not to impose any action that would unjustly interfere with or convene undue influence on behalf of the Federation in regards to the Dymex Trust of Merchants. Starfleet is receiving news from the Dymex Trust in regards to your unprofessional conduct and interactions with one their most respected members. Explain to me why you have disobeyed orders and I suggest you do it quickly."

Bridger breathed a heavy sigh, straightened himself in his seat, and collected his thoughts. "Yes, Admiral. First point, I call to your attention that the orders were to not impose jurisdiction or violate terms free enterprise which we have not. Second, the Trustee, Clarin, came to me of his own free will and requested aid in a personal matter, not a matter that was issued or outwardly acknowledged by the Dymex Trust. Third, when attempting to execute the protocols of a voluntary inquiry, it was only then that Clarin declared it an official matter, executed authorities and powers under his official capacity, and threatened my ship with hostile force and extreme sanction."

Silverton's was a mountain of resolve. She exhaled an adamant and frustrated snort. "According their statements, you blatantly ignored hailing calls, taunted your position of authority, and mocked with a display of force in an attempt to provoke them into an attack. Is this true?"

"No, Admiral. It is not true… With all due respect, Admiral, They are accusing me of doing exactly the same actions, you just described, as they pulled on me. They can allege all they want and we can go back and forth with accusations all day long. I am merely stating that I was only carrying out my primary orders as issued and through the interactions that followed, I was able to follow those orders."

"I warn you , Captain… you are on thin ice with me right now. Choose your following words carefully. Does this have anything to do with this unorthodox scheme of yours, dealing with the articles of Asylum?"

"As a matter of fact it does, Admiral."

"Spare me the details of the articles and explain your actions and how they relate to this Pagano person."

"Yes, Admiral. Pagano, is an alias of one Anthony Corzine. Upon his request and needed confirmation of said declarations, we attempted to negotiate with Clarin for a voluntary inquiry and assessment which he refused to even consider before all the information and details could be explained. In an attempt to passively protest his abuse of authority, the ship was threatened with an armed response of twenty fighters and two B'Rel-class Birds of Prey, of unknown registry. In response, we armed the ship and to diffuse the situation, the ship retreated from the area. No other actions have been taken since that time.

By my own admission, Admiral. At no time did we violate any terms nor disobey orders. I confirmed suspicions of a possible unknown threat or threats within our patrol area. The execution of which transpired during the events in question."

Silverton remained firm as a brief pause broke between them before Silverton continued. "That is what you intend to file in your report, I assume."

"That is correct, Admiral."

"Then you are to complete a full and detailed report of the events and submit them directly to my office by 22:00 hours today as they will be subject to review. In the meantime, you are to continue patrolling the Sector, you are to have no contact with any affiliate of the Dymex Trust, and await further orders. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Admiral."

"Silverton, Out"

Shortly after the Silverton's call, Bridger relayed the information to the Bridge and had a probe launched to satellite the planet to monitor activities as The Roosevelt left Galgas II and continued to patrol the area around the sector; Clarin had remained quiet with no sign of his ships or any traffic from his associates thus far but Bridger was sure that he would be back to vulture the wreckage.

Things seemed to be rather tedious for the moment, as Bridger pondered on what the immediate future would hold them in the Sector. For two and a half hours, Bridger documented the report, constantly reviewing and revising the document to make sure he did not miss any of the details and fine points of the ordeal.

The door chimed and Bridger briskly acknowledged. McDaniel entered the ready room and quietly took a seat across the desk from Bridger. Several minutes passed in silence as the Captain remained engrossed in his report. McDaniel waited patiently with all her notes and reports ready for his review on her PADD complete with the goings on with the rest of the ship. For the first time, she actually had to wait on the Captain and it was a new and awkward experience for her.

McDaniel's attention span wavered as she found herself casually browsing about the ready room absent mindedly, in a mild sense of boredom as she set her eyes on the scale models of a Sovereign-class, representing the Roosevelt, two Excelsior-class ships and a Federation fighter on the far side of the room, to the right of his desk. Though stationary, they were positioned in such a way they gave off the illusion of being in motion, making a leisurely left bank turn in formation as if making a fly-by flight pass.

McDaniel peered around the desktop slightly to see three pictures, one of a dark haired woman in a simple white gown, one of two young women with equally dark hair as the previous woman, who were slightly older than herself and were apparently twins, and one of the Captain and the dark haired woman, both apparently years younger than they were now.

She had noted their presence in passing but did not pay them much mind. Now that she paid attention, the Captain seemed a bit more human than being a man beyond approach. He apparently had a family and they seemed so happy and loving in her mind. She quietly let out a sigh of disappointment as she wished her family life was as warm and cheery as what she pictured the Captain's to be.

"Getting bored, McDaniel?" Bridger softly hinted as he remained focused intently on his screen. She straightened her posture, completely startled, having forgotten where she was at the moment as she fumbled with her PADD. "N-n-no, Captain! I was just… I mean… I was going to…"she rambled as Bridger chuckled to himself as he closed the screen on his display and leaned back casually in his chair. "Easy, McDaniel… calm down… just relax. You were not doing anything wrong. Some days are just cut and dry. It is no big deal."

"Y-y-yes, Captain. I'm sorry. It's…It's just that…" she stammered nervously as Bridger breathed out with a sigh of apprehension and leaned in on his elbows against the desk.

"Speak your mind, McDaniel…"

She breathed in and out deeply several times, trying to calm herself.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I… I just get distracted sometimes. I hope my performance is meeting with your expectations. I want to perform my duties and do my very best."

"I have no complaints… unless you know something I do not?"

"Well, Captain… It's… It's just that…" she looked down at the desk as she started to tremble in her seat.

"What, McDaniel?"

"It's just that no matter how hard I try I keep messing things up."

"Like what?"

"Just little things… little things here and there, I guess. I forget where I am or get lost in ship sometimes... or I go to something that comes up and forget what I was on my way to do before that… or I log things in the wrong place… or don't upload things even though I remind myself over and over to do it. That sort of thing… I promised you I would do my best, I fail miserably, like always."

"Like always? McDaniel… you are being too hard on yourself. Besides, I had not noticed to be honest. Nor has it been called to my attention, so that only means you are correcting the issues like you should. That is all that matters in the end. You are going to make mistakes and mess up every now and then. You learn from your mistakes in order to improve and not do them again."

"I guess so.. I mean… Yes, sir."

"You got to be confident in yourself and your actions." Bridger added as he opened the display again as he skimmed the last paragraph of the report and placed his thumb print in the related field which was scanned as his signature for signoff and delivery approval. Bridger got up headed towards the replicator station. "Would like anything, McDaniel?"

McDaniel slowly turned about in her seat as she bashfully leered. "Pink Lemonade.. Please, sir."

Bridger smirked and shook his head at her embarrassment in her request as he ordered up his usual tea and lemonade for McDaniel. As the replicator whirred the drink into existence Bridger piped up, "Oh, McDaniel. That report on my terminal…" McDaniel rose to her feet and rounded to the terminal as she looked up at him as he took the drinks back to the desk.

"Send it to you grandmother for me, if you would." Bridger continued as he set her drink in front of her.

"My… my grandmother?… you mean Vice-Admiral Silverton… Captain?" her voice and expression sunk to a nervous tenor.

"You are just sending my report like you would anything else. Just have to send it to her directly. You are not going to have to talk to her. It is not as if it is coming directly from you, after all."

"Y-y-yes, sir."

"Besides, I do not plan on talking to her… she intimidates the hell out me." Bridger grinned as he sat down on the bench seat along the far wall and took a long refreshing drink as McDaniel's eyes bared a look of shock at what he just said. "You seemed surprised, McDaniel?"

"Well… kind of… I mean… You're the Captain, sir. Captains don't get… intimidated or nervous around anyone."

Bridger laughed faintly, "Even Captains get shook up sometimes, don't kid yourself. I get nervous, I get intimidated, and I even get scared from time to time."

"With all do respect, Captain. I don't see how… I mean… you're… you're like, a hero and all"

Bridger sighed as proclaimed legend had obviously struck once again. As he took another drink, he pointed and focused McDaniel's attention to the models. "You see those Excelsior ships over there…" He commented in a tone of fond remembrance and affixed focus as McDaniel nodded adamantly as she verified the transmission. "Those ships had some of the best crews in Starfleet. The Roosevelt-A and the Valley Forge…"

McDaniel took her drink and sipped it casually as she returned to her chair and turned it slightly towards Bridger, leaning in towards him intrigued as to what he was going to say. "Those ships did not make it back home and neither did most of their crews." Bridger calmly explained as he took another sip of his sweet tea. "Those people who did not make it back, the ones who gave their lives, those people are the real heroes. I was lucky enough to survive and honor them."

"And the fighter?… what about it?" McDaniel pried with intense curiosity.

"That… that was my first assignment. I was with the 45th fighter wing in the fifth fleet. Most of those ships and their crews did not make it home either."

"I see, I'm sorry for your loss, sir" she replied with sadness in her voice.

"It's alright, McDaniel. There's nothing to be sorry about. Just keep this in mind; no hero goes out looking to be hero, they just take what life gives them and do the best they can with it." Bridger took another drink and pointed to McDaniel. "It's kind of like what you were just saying…"

"Sir?" she answered back with a deer in the headlight look.

"My grandfather used to say that if everything was going to plan, you obviously messed up somewhere. You were saying that you try and try to do everything so perfect that you end up missing the little things in between. If you worry about doing something wrong, you will. Just do what you can and work to do better. Even I make mistakes every once in a while."

McDaniel looked at him puzzled as he grinned mischievously and raised his index finger up in objection at her. "Now, before you say how Captains or myself do not make them... Ask yourself how we manage to keep it all together and tell what you think the answer to that is."

McDaniel looked up as her head shifted from side to side in deep thought before looking back to Bridger with a hesitantly. "They are confident they did it right and if not…. they deal with it and move on?" she shrugged.

Bridger tipped his glass to her. "Very good, McDaniel" he replied with a pleased tone as he watched McDaniel's grin begin to grow to beaming smile. "Just keep your chin held up, your shirt tucked in, your shoulders back, and tell yourself you did what you could."

"Yes, sir. I'll try"

Bridger nodded as McDaniel as got up, handed Bridger her PADD as she finished off her drink. Bridger scanned her information and gave his recommendation and approvals and dismissed her to carry on with her duties. As she left, Bridger noticed she was not as meek in stature with her walk as she normally was. He shook his head and laughed quietly to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The senior officers gathered in the briefing room, with the doctor absent from the proceedings. Each officer took their appointed places as they sat around the conference table, each ready to present updated information from their areas. As they all settled in for the meeting, Shingure cleared his throat.

"With your permission, Captain. I would like to be the first to present. I have pressing matters in my area that require my attention." Bridger nodded as Shingure rose and stood before the display screen. "With the data provided from Lt. V'Ren, I have assessed various key points about the unknown vessels we encountered. The fighters have characteristics of a classic Orion Interceptor, merely scaled down drastically."

"Orion Interceptors? Why?" Ramirez inquiringly interjected.

"I did not choose the design nor built them." Shingure answered stifling a look of annoyance. "As I was saying, the ships have warp capability with an approximate output of factor of four, plus or minus point five. This would give the vessels an extreme thrust to weight ratio advantage with a considerable combative advantages in maneuverability and speed. The ships are also capable of atmospheric flight"

"What of the offensive and defensive capabilities?" Rolet posed.

V'Ren rose from his seat as Shingure took a step to the side giving V'Ren the floor. V'Ren expanded the visual outline of the fighter which gave a wire frame view of the ships schematics as it was accented with a white oval outline represent shields and thin red arrows pointing to various areas along the fuselage. "According to the preliminary data, the ship has two disruptor banks per wing, type two variants on the wing tips and type three along the mid section.

There is also a type three disruptor cannon variants mounted along the bottom of the forward section." V'Ren expanded the view to include a model of five of the fighter in formation, each with shield outlines that rolled over into one. "The ship's shield output appears to be minimal, however it is highly possible that within a formation such as what was observed, the shields could be modulated to form a formidable, combined barrier."

"The power output necessary to achieve such would most likely restrict each ship into a selective fire mode allowing for only one type of weapon to be fired at a time." Shingure added.

"That is definitely a disadvantage, but are there any other possible weaknesses?" Bridger probed deeper.

"With the loss of weapons availability, there is loss in speed and maneuverability. The ship's rigidity and durability is also called into question. After extend periods, the overall structural integrity would be stressed heavily due to the power output and standard maneuvering leaving it unstable." Shingure replied diligently.

Bridger nodded. "The weapons selection is a loss, however given the numbers and tight containment would open the opportunity concentrated fire from all ships."

"Yes, Captain. The offensive capabilities would also multiple according to the number of ships in relation to the defensive options." V'Ren added.

"Singularly, the ships are an able fast attack or surgical first strike fighter and interceptor. In mass, the ships are an adequate in a multi-role function." Rolet tactfully furthered in assessment.

"Most definitely… I have to give credit to the designers. Would you not agree chief?" Bridger implied humorously as he looked casually towards Shingure who curtly nodded.

"No offense commander… and to you as well, Captain…" Ramirez exclaimed rather animated as he leaned in on the conference table, "I think we're overlooking a critical issue here." Rolet snapped a quick glance as Bridger and the others focused their attention toward Ramirez who gradually became flushed.

"Care to explain?" Bridger calmly noted as he took in the scene.

"Well, Captain… I ran the recordings through a piloting simulator and the computer rated skill level of those guys flying nearly off the charts on a manual level but they had to be using an active assist program; either that or they were using some sort of low buffer-counter buffering tractor beam. More or less like bumper or a cushion."

"You have point there, Ramirez." Bridger quickly retorted as he glanced and cut Rolet off before she could say anything. Ramirez nodded as he slinked back casually into his seat as Bridger noticed Ramirez's eyes flit to and from Rolet who was indirectly posing a glare at him as Bridger turned his focused back the display. "Mr. V'Ren, any conclusions?"

V'Ren cocked his head in tempered amazement. "It is plausible, Captain. The required attitudes of the ships would need dedicated attention to maintain the combined shield affect, thus further hindering offensive strategies. I would find it highly illogical for the pilots to use any other tactic than what the Lieutenant Ramirez is suggesting."

Shingure took a step forward towards Bridger. "Captain… I have no further information to contribute at this time. With your permission…."

"Carry on, chief." Bridger and waved in his polite dismissal as Shingure conveyed a head bow, turned and exited the room. V'Ren closed the display and returned to his place as Bridger turned softly in his seat. "Mr. Jacobs?"

"Yes, Captain. Well, a signal came in from the probe we had monitoring activity around Galgas II. Apparently, someone is in orbit around the area and there have been signs of landing activity going on. As to who… well, I wonder." He finished off will mild sarcasm in his voice.

"Do you suspect we are being monitored as well?" Rolet noted to Jacobs comment.

"If I were to venture a guess here… I have a feeling one or both of those Klingon cruisers are most likely in the area, out of sight, when we were in orbit and stuck around to make sure we did not double back. Once they were satisfied that we weren't coming back they gave the all clear."

"That opens the possibilities that one is patrolling as escort in that area and the other is shadowing the ship, Captain." Rolet added as he turned to Bridger.

Bridger smirked. "They know we are watching them and we know they are watching us but we are both are going to pretend like we do not know and go about business as if nothing is wrong or out of the ordinary."

Rolet nodded as Jacobs leaned in on the table and opened his hands to the group. "There another thing, being hit with the charges and particles bugged me. I talked to V'Ren and a couple others in his division and I think we came up with a possible offensive tactic the Birds tried get off on us and almost succeeded."

"Explain." Bridger said with interest as he casually reclined and began to easily stroked the end of his goatee.

"Ok… I think that they were trying to indirectly jam our sensors. They snuck up and sprayed the immediate area around us as they used the shuttles as distractions and as soon as we detected it and shields went up, it trapped the charges and the gases in the shield bubble."

"The sensors were unaffected during the exchange, Lieutenant." Rolet interjected.

"That's true but with the shuttles buzzing us like they were I wrapped the shields around us like a tight blanket so it wouldn't cause he them to be knocked into us or get damaged in the process. In doing that I think we trapped only a small amount and it wasn't enough to blind us."

"That was some quick thinking on your part. Good work, Jacobs." Bridger politely complimented.

"Thank you, Captain." Jacobs nodded as he looked to V'Ren.

"The discharge of the gases and particles are consistent with the aspects associated with a Mutara-class nebula where sensors would be limited and shields would be rendered ineffective. However, the amount placed within the field was not enough to cause in significant adverse affects upon the ship's systems. The energy surges detected were consistent with reports of associated faults with the cloaking device used with such classes of Klingon vessels although highly localized in comparison,"

Bridger nodded in agreement as Rolet glanced towards Bridger. "I advise that while in this sector that sensors be adjusted to maintain vigilance for such an anomaly, Captain."

"Agreed…In the mean time we will not give them a reason to try again. Although crude in nature it potentially is effective."

"I concur, Captain."

Bridger turned his focus down the table. "Counselor… anything you wish to add."

Sabra casually folded and placed her hands on the table. "As to the current state of events, I can only concluded that if Clarin holds to his standards, he has reveled his resources to counter ours and is most likely allowing us to make the next move. He will seek to watch our activities with scrutiny and attempt to use it to his advantage."

The officers looked to one another in silent agreement as Sabra continued. "On a side note, our guest, Ms. Aria is making some substantial progress. Though, she still has strong attachment and latent abandonment issues surrounding Mr. Corzine. Lately she is showing signs of passive aggression to my presence around Mr. Corzine, possibly in conceived notion of… competition for attention." Sabra passed on with a coy grin

Jacobs attempted to contain his snickering as Bridger found himself nearly doing the same as Ramirez lightly blushed and Rolet looked on all of them with a plain, observant scan but it could be sensed that she was confused.

"I have taken the necessary steps to integrate other members of the counseling staff to off-set my outward presence between Mr. Corzine and myself. Mr. Corzine is mildly agitated by his confined state but is reserved in the fact of having to begrudgingly comply. He is very attentive to his ward and is sincere in regards to her well being."

"I see, well, as long as we keep things civil and on the level. I feel it best to offer what assistance we can on our end to help Corzine in his noble quest." Bridger affirmed. "Is there is no other business…" Bridger paused as he scanned the table to which there was no immediate response. "Then, Mr. V'Ren, have the sensors set to a passive scan for this energy surge anomaly and the rest of you return to your duties, Dismissed."

Bridger leaned back in his chair and watched as each rose to their feet. Rolet's focus was on Ramirez as he submissively realized her stare and met and retreated his look towards her as he hurriedly tried to exit the room as Sabra also unobtrusively paid notice to the situation slighting a look to Bridger with a nod of unspoken intent to follow up on the situation. Rolet stood firm and quiet as the other officers left and began to take her leave.

"Something on your mind, XO?" Bridger calmly implied as she stopped in her walk. Rolet did not immediately turn around until a nearly a minute passed before she spun on her heel a fell into her at ease position as she looked toward the sitting Captain who had a look of morbid concern as his hand lay folded on his belt line and was rocking slightly in the chair.

"Yes, sir. I am in opposition with the outbursts of Lt. Ramirez during these proceedings and question overall conduct of the Lieutenant, sir." She answered firmly.

"You know, XO… I do not hinder open discussion and expressions of opinions while we have these staff meetings, much like I told you when we share ideas and issues in private, like we are now."

"Aye, sir. I find it can be a distraction from the topic or topics at hand."

Bridger slowly got to his feet and rounded the chair and leaned against the top of the seatback. "Perhaps you are right, although I disagree with having the ship run in such a way that is linear and confined. Ramirez was…how did you put it… testing the limitations of what he could express in an attempt to share his perspective."

"Aye, sir. There is the fact that Lt. Ramirez was not assigned to assess any information related to the incident, sir."

"That is true, but he did it under his own initiative and I can respect that. There is the fact that his point was made and contributed to the topic. Would you not agree?"

"You over ruled my intent to address the issue, sir. I complied and upon hearing the contribution, I concur with your actions, sir."

"The question I have to ask you is what you intend to do about it?"

"I do not see any action that needs to take place, sir."

"Oh there is, XO. You obviously noticed how Ramirez kept looking to you as if waylaid against the anticipations your next comment and awaited to see if you would follow through in reprimanding him after the meeting. This will no doubt make him second guess contributing anything else in the future. Outburst or not."

Rolet looked to him blankly. "I do not follow your analysis, sir."

"Just trust me on this. I think you need to rectify the situation by telling him you approve of his initiative and not just focus on the negatives." Bridger tapped his comm-badge and signaled for Ramirez to return to the briefing room. Ramirez's response was less than motivated bearing a tone of concern as if he knew it was not going to be good for him Bridger looked slowly up to Rolet with an air of reserve emanating from his face. "Did you hear the despair in his voice, XO?" Rolet cocked her head slightly and shook her head.

"I suggest you say what you need to say and end it with a compliment." Bridger noted firmly as Rolet nodded.

The doors to the briefing room opened and Ramirez reluctantly stepped through. He gradually let out a heavy sigh as Rolet turned to face him and Ramirez stood attentive a few steps off from Rolet as he looked to Bridger. "You wish to see me, Captain."

"Yes, Ramirez. I am just here as a casual observer, nothing more. Commander Rolet here has something she wishes to say to you." Bridger replied casually as he returned to his seat at the table and Ramirez took a firm stance and sucked up his resolve as he anticipated Rolet's lecturing. He focused his eyes straight ahead and away from Rolet as she stepped forward within a meter of him.

"I do not condone your candid gestures and disregard for professional manners and conduct in the performance of your duties and station aboard this ship, Lt. Ramirez." Her tone was nerve chilling as it was solid as she paused in anticipation of a response yet Ramirez stood tall and did not. Ramirez hastily yet firmly focused his attention on the opposing wall behind Rolet, in trying not to look at her. Bridger leaned forward slowly in a state of unease as he realized suddenly that there was possibly more to this issue than just this one occurrence and prepared to step in to belay the exchange as Rolet continued.

"I expect you to maintain a level of professional conduct fitting for an officer while on duty and when you intend to share opinions and information with the staff officers during standard proceedings, Lieutenant."

"Yes, ma'am" he hurriedly replied with practiced but nervous pitch as Rolet took a another half step closer as Ramirez felt his blood slowly begin to run cold in fear. "I mean… Yes, Commander."

Rolet was but an inch taller than he and slightly smaller in build but her cybernetic eyes scanned his face in a sterile silence and her marble like expression left no hints for him to clue in on as his reserved will gave out slightly and he could not help but find his eyes studying her face while in such close proximity. Ramirez was taken back with her being so close physically yet distant in exterior but he felt the anxiety wear on both sides of his subconscious. He was afraid and relished the sensation at the same time.

Rolet slowly retreated back a step as Bridger cautiously got up from his chair. Ramirez reaffixed his attention on the wall just past her as she gradually took in a deep breath and proceeded. "I have stated my objections and expectations of you, Lieutenant. I did not want the implied actions that transpired to be misinterpreted by you and I add the fact that in light of your additional information, I acknowledge and approve of the initiative that you displayed in your presentation, Lieutenant."

"Thank you… Commander." Ramirez replied as his chest slowly deflated as his reserve eased down and his eyes met hers briefly as she shifted her attention to the Captain. Bridger stepped around the edge of the table and approached Ramirez as Rolet stepped back and flanked Bridger.

"I think we are done here, Ramirez, carry on."

"Aye, Captain. Commander…" He nodded to each in turn and did an about face and left the room.

Bridger waited for the door to close as he turned to Rolet. "Alright… that was a little flat but effective."

"My action and statements were intended to meet with your intents, sir."

"You did fine… I approve… Though something bugs me about what you said. You said while on duty then mentioned the meeting which makes me wonder what exactly occurred, let alone what you meant by that?"

Rolet looked at him intently, "There were other situations of minor disregard that I intended to reinforce prior comments to the Lieutenant, sir."

Bridger returned to his chair and leaned back as he looked up to Rolet who was standing at ease looking forward. "Well, that would have been pertinent info before I called him in here. What exactly happened?"

"Ramirez would report to Bridge ten minutes prior to call and he would remain in the outer edges of view and when I would take notice of his presence he expressed a smile and then relieve his station. He expressed much the same conduct as Yeoman McDaniel had displayed around you, however the Yeoman changed to a professional conduct and Ramirez had continued and it became increasingly distracting. I addressed the fact that he need not draw attention to himself the first time.

Lt. Ramirez then began to pass where I was standing, nodding and smiling. I informed Lt. Ramirez to not display such candid demeanors on the Bridge. Given the nature of the conduct displayed in this past meeting by Lt. Ramirez, I sought to place emphasis on the prior statements, sir"

Bridger stroked his goatee and scoffed at himself for, yet again, failing to ask needed questions on a topic of interest for his benefit. "Alright, XO… You were in the right. I think that settles my curiosity... However, I think you need to analyze what has just transpired here as one of those unresolved, unspoken conflicts. Your actions were misinterpreted and would have led to an unresolved issue… Now… by addressing a negative and posing a compliment that matter is resolved."

"Aye, sir. I will need time to properly review psychological doctrines and assess the matter, sir."

"It is not an order, XO. Call it self discovery, perhaps. In any event, carry on."

"Aye, sir" Rolet responded statically as she turned and headed out in structured fashion. Bridger rose again from his chair and forcibly popped his neck and fingers as strolled down the isle looking out the view port. He felt as if Rolet would be the disciplinarian of the ship and by doing so did that made him appear lax.

It would have to be played out carefully for if worse came to worse the loyalty would all be on him and Rolet could lose it in a pressing situation. He would hate to force her to change her ways so drastically, but it was now that he understood why she was shifted through other ship commands.

He appreciated her vantage point being so radical from his because, in his mind, it made a balance for comparison and contrast of issues. It was now that he felt that the unspoken was not what was not shared between who Rolet interacted with but between her and previous Captain and what she was not saying or expressing through emotion. It pained him to think that it could also develop into friction between them as well. For now it would be another situation of wait and see.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bridger sat in his ready room quietly as he reviewed the latest updates of the ship's inner logistics. Turbo lift doors sticking, a couple of false alarm alerts, and a containment field generator randomly engaging, all of which were humorous but lack luster. After placing his thumbprint on the review box, he set the PADD on the desk for McDaniel to retrieve later.

He returned to the Bridge where Rolet stood from the Captain's chair as if expecting him and shifted to her place. Bridger looked to the view screen which showed two asteroids moving like giant cosmic snails, sluggishly making their way in different directions but it was clearly obvious that they were going to collide in some fashion.

Bridger strode over to the Conn and stood by V'Ren who was busily tracking the event with all possible scans and dutifully recording the event. "So, Mr. V'Ren… what have we got? Anything of interest?"

"The two cosmic bodies will come in contact with the other in forty-seven minutes, twelve seconds. There are trace amounts of Beryllium Bicarbonate and Cerium on the western body and Hyperium and Corium from the other. The concentration points appear to have broken free prior to this encounter and pose no immediate threat. The collision will most likely result in a debris field in the wake of the contact. Depending on the amount of the debris and mass, I intend to establish a preliminary trajectory to see if they pose any threat, directly or indirectly to any other objects."

"I guess it is true what they say... We are just watching a wreck in slow motion. You know what will happen, but you can not help but watch." Jacobs softly muttered as Bridger grinned, Ramirez snickered, and V'Ren raised a curious eyebrow but said nothing. Rolet looked around the Bridge in a muted yet perplexed state.

The passive moment was suddenly broken as Jacob's console beeping a passive alert. "Captain… I don't know what to make of this but I'm getting an odd signal from the probe around Galgas II." Jacobs passed on as he shifted through different options.

"Care to elaborate?" Bridger curiously replied.

"I don't know what to make of it… I'm getting rebounded communications… it's garbled but I may be able to clean it up."

Bridger ordered the audio to be put on speaker. There was immense swarm of static and reverb from the signal that made many of the Bridge crew cringe slightly as it pierced their hearing. The waves of sound sounded as if they were passing through a windstorm on one end and water on the other. Jacobs quickly sifted through the options on his display and began to filter out the sounds.

"_This is Dym… Facility on four-seven… 'ling to all… 'endly ships in the… We are… 'tack… unknown… I repeat… under at'… by… forces! Mayday! Mayday!..." _the speakers rang out brokenly as the static resounded once more. Rolet hurriedly stepped toward the Captain. "The 4712 mining facility, Captain? It could be a ploy to engage us again."

Bridger stood firm as he sighed heavily at the choice developed before him. "Possible, but that is a chance we will have to take... Ramirez! Set course for 4712, max warp." Bridger turned and headed for his chair. "Sound yellow alert and be ready for anything." Rolet took to her station beside Bridger as he forcibly popped his neck as a grim look crept methodically on his face.

"It is plausible that Clarin is covering his tracks and destroying any evidence of illegal activities, Captain." Rolet subtly commented.

"Could be, or his silent third party is cutting loses and doing the exact same thing."

"I concur, Captain. Either situation would be plausible though counter productive."

"Too much heat is being fanned from the attention… Sometimes the best way to solve a problem is to eliminate the variable out of the equation. The question remains what is the variable? I am doubting that the mine itself is the only thing."

The Roosevelt came about in a hard right bank and blazed forward towards planet 4712. V'Ren informed Bridger that it would be over twelve minutes before they would be arriving within relative distance to have any effect on the situation. Bridger grimaced over the prospect that they would arrive too late find out just who initiated and braved such a move.

Bridger sat back in his chair and pressed his finger tips together and rested them against his lips as he carefully contemplated reasonable courses of actions depend on and sorted through the 'what if…' scenarios that poured into his mind. The possibilities were boundless and the solutions were less than favorable if not extremely limited.

The ship raced to the assault and when the ship was within visual range, Bridger called for the scene to be put before them at maximum possible magnification. Bridger and the rest of the officer looked on in silent angst. The Turis, Clarin's freighter, was present at the scene being brutally fired upon by one of the Birds of Prey as the other was laying down continuous suppression fire on the Pressurized Habitat Domes of the facility, taking out several of the fighters as they tried to lift off from their base. Half of fighters had apparently broke free of the bombardment yet their allegiances appeared to be in question between the aggressors and defenders as they were swarming the escorts of the Turis and attacking the Turis's foe. Two pairs of three pressed their attack on the Birds of Prey while the other four were split into pairs with an obvious lead and wingman combination against the guardian ships.

The shuttles desperately made all attempts to evade their assailants while being extreme outmatched, outgunned, and outmaneuvered at every turn. The Bridge crew of the Roosevelt watched helplessly as the shuttles took blast after blast till one exploded into a storm of plasmid orange, red, and white flame and free flying cinders before them while the other took several critical hits. The second shuttle began to lose momentum as the blue-green lights of the nacelles and brilliant white navigational strobes simply faded into nothingness and the outer hull began to form embers at various points gradually smolder, consuming the skin and inner structure of the small vessel.

The four fighter attacking fighters broke off from their killed prey and skirted to the outer reaches of the melee as they formed into a tight four point diamond formation attempting to gain advantage by flanking the Turis. The Yridian Freighter was being dealt heavy blows by the disruptor cannons of the rogue Klingon ship, however its weakening shields were rebellious to the scourging. The returning fire was weak in comparison as it became obvious that all possible power was being fed to the shields.

Bridger clutched the arms of his chair in a steeling ire as he witnessed the exchange. The on-looking members on the Roosevelt's Bridge drew an edgy silence amongst them that pressed tension to its peak. "Captain… what do you intend for us to do? We can't just…" Jacobs calmly called out which triggered Bridger to launch himself out of his seat ending up right behind Ramirez's chair. His action sliced through the air as if physically releasing the strain of the moment as Rolet stood up directly in front of her chair and turned immediately to Jacobs.

"Set condition Red; Attack pattern Alpha Two; Set forward port arrays on alternating sequences and target the hostile fighters; Load photon torpedoes and target each Klingon vessel with individually per tube; Ready port side nacelle array for secondary cover fire on a multiple spread; Target forward starboard arrays on the engaged hostile attacking the freighter and support the defending ships." Rolet issued in precision time and decisiveness.

"Jacobs!" Bridger declared with assertive authority, "Set your phaser output to cripple them… do not destroy them! I do not want them running out on us. Ramirez, go evasive with pattern Echo after the volley."

The Roosevelt dropped out of warp and pressed into the fray under full attack speed. The bombing Bird of Prey ceased fire and began to climb as the other used its maneuvering thrusters to strafe to the left to open its firing arc and use the Turis as a means of cover against the incoming Roosevelt. Three of the defending fighters broke of to pursue the climbing Klingon vessel and the other three pressed the attack further their original target.

The two forward torpedo tubes let fly their armaments as the torpedoes raced to their targets' the first chased the ascending and the second locked true on the strafing one. The Bird of Prey failed in its attempt to bank hard right and roll out of the first torpedo's trajectory as it the warhead stuck the right disruptor cannon as the resulting detonation sheared the cannon off of its firm point and caused the vessel to flail in its roll. The second torpedo arced up and over the Turis as the other Bird of Prey abruptly shifted its slide to the right and dropped vertically.

The quick side step caused the torpedo to miss its mark and struck a forceful grazing blow to the left side along the raised portion over the main engine. The ship's left side dipped down slightly and reset as if shaking it off. The Roosevelt advanced toward the planet and took slow arcing bank to the starboard side as came within optimum range and fired a broadside spread with its phasers. The phaser arrays lit up with multiple orbs of orange-yellow light that moved like struck pinball in a channel.

The arrays shot narrow beams at the four point diamond formation targeting each ship individually. The first three were deflected by the combined shield but with each strike it sapped away the integrity of the bubble allowing a weak point to form. The fourth shot penetrated and hit the left rear corner of its starboard side and portion of its nacelle causing to be broken from the formation as it spiraled and flared out wildly.

The forward arrays shifted their targeting to the Birds of Prey as the port side nacelle laid down thin suppression fire in rapid succession harassing the three hostile fighters and knocking them inside their layered shield bubble as they tried to turn inbound on the Roosevelt but were effectively being usher back.

Though offensively weakened, the first Bird of Prey leveled out, accelerated and arched over an invisible hump and as its wings went from a lowered to position to full span. The ship began a diving attack towards the Roosevelt attempting to enact a 'death from above' maneuver as pure, blood red light emanated from its the torpedo launcher on the ship's bow. The second Bird or Prey also pressed forward with its wings in full attack position. The ship dove down in a hasted advance beneath the Turis who was hurriedly trying to go full reverse. The Turis was bumped upward as the surface of each of the ship's shields contacted as if it was being lifted and tossed out of the way by the cruiser rushed the Federation ship.

The plunging aggressor belted out its fiery blast as the torpedo surged and came down on the spine between the primary and secondary hulls. The charging warship staggered its fire from each cannon mercilessly. The Roosevelt pitch to left as the torpedo caught the right rear edge of the upper saucer section, barely missing the port side impulse engine. Portions of the Ablative skin were filleted off of the ship and the blasts from the other cruiser punched a hole through the shields and riddled the right neckline of the ship several times.

"Port shield down to twelve percent! Attempting to comp it! Hull Breach on Decks eight and nine! Critical damage to decks thirteen and fourteen. We've lost port side torpedo tubes!" Jacobs cried out above alert siren attempting to remain calm.

"Hostile Fighters are inbound bear 167 mark 45… We are losing power from port impulse engine with severe damage to the cooling system. I will have to take it offline." V'Ren acclimated in a collected tone.

"Do it!" Bridger replied firmly but agitated. "Where are they V'Ren?"

"197 mark 5 and 102 mark 3. Friendly forces in pursuit and engaged upon them."

"Load aft torpedo tube; double shot; ready starboard nacelle array for secondary suppression; set attack pattern Beta 3." Rolet belted out with authority

Both attacking ship veered off, seconds before colliding as the Roosevelt began to drop into a steady dive. The descending Klingon cruiser rolled to the left and rained fire from its remaining cannon on the fighters pursuing its sister ship as it critically hit two of the two of them as they exploded in mid attack. The second cruiser went into a half barrel roll as it ascended and shot out a torpedo which stuck the left outer wingman of the other pursuing fighters causing it to collide with its partners into a twisted hulk of metal before the three went up in a ball of fire.

As the two cruiser banked inward, they drew their aim on the Roosevelt. The Roosevelt deployed two torpedoes from its aft launcher and the deadly pair split between the two tailing ships. Each banked in opposing in a scissor like fashion. The first torpedo struck the minimally damaged cruiser from underneath along the hinge of the left wing causing it to drop slightly. The second torpedo struck midfield along the already damaged right wing of the wounded Bird of Prey penetrating and tearing through the outer skin ruthlessly as it wrenched the metal causing outer portion to twist unnaturally and snap off violently. The damaged ship struggled to maintain stability as it continued outward and withdrew from the present attack. The other cruiser redirected back around to the Roosevelt as its damaged pivot point of the wing caused it to rise and fall with the forces exerted in the turn.

The attacking fighters winded around the Roosevelt like a coiling python trying to constrict its prey. They began to persistently strafe the saucer section battering the shields as they braved closer and closer through the Roosevelt's threat range, attempting to open breach its protection. The phaser arrays equally matched their fire rattling the formation each time but the tightness of their pattern remained firm.

The crippled cruiser swung out of the contest widely in a slowly circling like vulture out of harms way but near enough to remind the Roosevelt of its presence and that it was down but not out. The remaining cruiser slowed its advance and began to rise as the Roosevelt pitched steadily to port to again face off with the opposing cruiser.

The fighter swung their attack outwards and went into a wide loop as the two heavier craft began to duke it out in an exchange of fire. The Bird of Prey resumed its rapid and staggered fire rate and the Roosevelt cycled through its arrays from top to bottom repeatedly giving off another full broadside. The Klingon ship broke through the shields first as the blast pelted the upper decks from port to bow.

The rear console behind the tactical station erupted sparks as the concussive force face planted Jacobs into his console knocking him dazed but he managed to remain conscious. Rolet bolted towards Jacobs station to replace him as the second blast hit the deck causing the secondary science station to buckle and come apart as one of the service panel struck Rolet, knocking her unconscious as she collapsed behind the captain's chair.

Jacobs pressed himself up and tried his best to shake off the stars and come back to his senses as he slammed his fist against the console as it shifted control to Ramirez and V'Ren's stations. Bridger saw the displays light up with secondary options as came into view of all of them. "Ramirez, go hard to port and level us out! V'Ren concentrate all fire on the torpedo tunnel and bow plane!" Bridger snapped out to each as he scanned the scene before him on the display.

The phaser had struck the Bird of Prey along the left neckline and paused briefly as the array acquired their new target. The cruiser's torpedo launcher quickly flashed a red glow and the torpedo barely left the opening as a pair of concentrated blast robed the Bird or Prey of its attack as the warhead detonated meters from its launcher. The force of the explosion resulted in the head-like bow of the Bird to be tossed violently upward causing the ship to nearly flip end over end as the torpedo archway resembled a cruelly thrashed maw.

The Roosevelt ceased firing for the moment as the cruiser regained control and accelerated away from the Roosevelt to rejoin its wounded comrade in waiting in the wings. The fighters followed suit as the two Birds and three fighters changed course and headed into warp away from the area.

Bridger stepped back and quickly collected himself as surveyed the Bridge as several of the personnel were in various stages of collecting themselves and looking after each other. Ramirez quickly looked back to Bridger. "Are we going to chase them down, Captain?" he adamantly pressed the issue as Bridger shook his head in disapproval.

"We are in no shape to do so, Ramirez, just get us closer around the planet and the Turis. Jacobs, you still with us?" Bridger turned to the Ops station as Ramirez bit his lower lip and winced in anger over of the escape of their adversary while he steered the ship inward to 4712.

"Aye, Captain. I've had worse… We got a lot of damage coming in from here on 1 through deck 6. Shields are at thirty-four percent and rising. I'll dispatch damage control to... Oh damn! Rolet's down, sir!"

Bridger quickly turned as he saw Jacobs vault over the console and began to check vitals on the slumped over Rolet. Bridger joined him as he saw that the edge of her forehead was bleeding from a deep cut. Jacobs swiftly went through a series of checks as he looked to Bridger. "She's got nothing serious where we can't move her but we got to get her out of here. I can get her down to the medics."

"Do it." Bridger nodded as he got to his feet. "Alright people… all injured personnel are to clear the Bridge… those of you who can manage, lets get back on track here and get this mess sorted and cleared."

Jacobs lifted Rolet easily over his shoulders in a fireman's carry and got into the turbo lift. Nearly half the Bridge crew had taken minor injures with only a few serious lacerations and cuts from flying shrapnel. As many left, a few stayed, cleaning up the debris across the Bridge. V'Ren examined his console as it signaled an incoming transmission. "Captain, the Turis is moving to intercept and block our path and they are hailing us."

Bridger stepped down and stood in front of his chair as he called for the transmission to be put on screen. Clarin stood in his dimly lit room with a fuming scowl emblazed on his face as he loomed over his display. "Captain! You brought this on… you are responsible for all this!" he ranted.

Bridger breathed in a resolving gasp as his eyes narrowed on the irate Yridian. "This must be your race's way of extending gratitude, I take it?" he stubbornly answered back.

"How _DARE_ you insult me _AGAIN_! You had no right to barge into affairs that were none of your concern!" Clarin screamed across the display as he clutched his fist in a fit of rage that readily washed over him

Bridger remained stoic to Clarin's huffing as he mustard up his patience. "You deal with the devil, you are bound to get burned eventually, Clarin. We did nothing to cause-"

"No, Captain! You were warned not to violate the perimeter line which you have obviously violated in your actions which makes you directly responsible. Now… you will listen to me and listen well! You have exactly 5 minutes to leave this system before I am forced to take-"

"_NO_, you listen to _ME_, Clarin!" Bridger belted as his prominently took a step forward and pointed fiercely at the screen. "I risked my ship and crew to save you from this apparent double cross from your shady little scheme! My ship has been damaged, saving your pathetic excuse of an existence! Now you think you can threaten me once more!?! So, help me if you think for a second you can take on my ship and my crew… I will blast _YOU…_ and your ship… into cosmic dust and not give it second thought! Do you understand _ME_!?!"

Clarin gritted his teeth adamantly as he pounded the table in front of him as he leaned into his display. "You will regret your words and this day, Captain!" Clarin hissed through his teeth as he cut off the transmission and the screen reverted back to the Turis which was poised in a stare down with the Roosevelt with the demolished wreck of the mining colony in the backdrop. Bridger flared a furious grunt as Ramirez and V'Ren looked back cautiously to the Captain. "What are your orders, Captain?" V'Ren probed calmly.

"Maintain shields and stage down to yellow alert. Keep eyes on the Turis and if she so much as locks on or charges phasers… fire at will."

Ramirez leered as he hurriedly looked back to his controls and V'Ren systematically set the commands into his display as they both quietly acknowledged and focused heavy heartedly on the situation and hoped that it would not come to pass.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Captain's Log, Stardate 54661.9

The Turis defiantly stood off with us in front of 4712 and after two hours, Clarin blinked. He retreated into a hovering orbit over the planet and beamed up survivors, apparently. Lt. V'Ren estimates about 40 or so. We have slowly backed out to the fifty thousand Kilometer mark and kept our bow pointed forward as we did.

I have already caused enough hassle with all this, I was not about to push it any further. Several transports carrying utility ships arrived within the past hour and are racing to salvage and dismantle what was left on the surface. Whether he is covering his tracks and destroying evidence is not something I have to question here. In the mean time, I will see to the wounded.

The doors to the sick bay opened up before Bridger as he entered casually but reluctantly with his hands behind his back. Several of the medical staff were busy tending to the injured. Bridger could make out at least 30 or more scattered the about bay by condition but orderly in detail. Many of the nursing staff were tending to cuts, treating burns, mending bone fractures, and removing small bits of shrapnel. The doctor was making his rounds in short order clearing and overseeing each patient as Bridger came into and he proceeded to him in experienced promptness. "Ah, Captain. I am sure you are here for the update but I must apologize in being brief."

"It's alright, Doctor." he noted politely as he waved off Shalin's concern. "Just give me the facts so you can get back to what you are doing."

"Yes, sir. Well, it is not as bad as it appears here currently… A few members are in serious condition and three stable yet critical conditions. The others here have sustained minor injuries in comparison and of those who are here should be returning to their duties shortly while others already been treated and released. The overview of the harm done were mainly in the form of mild to serious concussions and various internal injuries as well as external burns."

"Good work, doctor." Bridger pleasingly replied as he casually scan the area. "You are a true credit to your practice."

"Ah, well, I do my best, of course. As I said, it could have been worse so I hand it to you in your handling of the situation and keeping the casualties to minimum." Shalin grinned.

"Whoa, Doc! I am not the one to credit here. The crew and officers did their jobs; I just called a few shots so save your compliments for them not me. However, I do have to ask… are their any casualties outright."

"Well… as it stands there are three enlisted that are currently unaccounted for. I fear they may have been caught in the hull breach, but I hope that such is not the case." Shalin reluctantly shrugged.

Bridger nodded in reserved optimism. "What is the status of Cmdr. Rolet?"

Shalin gestured for Bridger to follow as they proceeded deeper into the bay. "The Commander is rather resilient, I must say. She has she suffered a considerable amount of blunt force trauma but given the defensive wounds sustained she adequately dispersed the impact."

"What do you mean by defensive wounds?" Bridger smirked questioningly.

"Oh… Well, at first I associated the bruising and smaller lacerations to being in close proximity to an explosion. Then I started to notice a pseudo-pattern along her arms and hands. This pattern led me to believe that, purely out of instinct, she blocked and shielded herself through use of martial defense. At least, that is my best conclusion; however, this only shows that her reflexes are astounding."

"Well, it seems she is full of surprises every time I turn around."

Bridger and Shalin looked on as Rolet laid silently on one of the bio-beds as an attending aide scanned her cybernetic interfaces as a stimulator unit rested on her forehead, randomly blinking a pattern of colored lights. "The visual ranges of her eyes are out of calibration and are currently being reset. It will be some time before she regains consciousness, unfortunately. I am certain she will profess that she fit for duty, but I will see if she is one to question my judgment."

"You know us command types, Doc…"

"All too well I am afraid." Shalin politely butted in

Bridger looked down the row and he caught sight of something that caused him to be gripped with moderate fear as he hastened down a couple of places. Before him he saw the limp body of McDaniel lying before him. The majority of her right arm, torso, and face were blackened by burns. Bridger came up on her left side and she slowly turned her head, tears forming in her left eye. "C…C… Cap…tin…" she coarsely coughed out to him in a pained whimper.

"Easy, McDaniel, easy… rest yourself."

Shalin skirted the right side of McDaniel, skimmed the bio-monitor readouts overhead, and then turned to Bridger who wore a troubled brow. "We are to prepping her for surgery to remove the dead tissue and also remove some deeply imbedded foreign objects."

"I… I… I'm sorry… sir" McDaniel winced as tears rolled across her cheek.

Bridger grabbed a cleaning towel from a nearby tray and wiped her good eye gently. "It's alright, McDaniel you are going to be fine. You got the best doctor in Starfleet looking out for you and he'll take care of you." Bridger softly implied as he clasped his hands around hers and patted the back of her left hand.

"The Yeoman here will have to go through some regenerative graphing on both internal and external levels. It will take some time to get fully healed but she will no doubt make a full recovery… in time." Shalin continued.

Bridger leaned down, rolled up his pant leg, unclasped the brace on his knee, and reached over McDaniel and placed it front of Shalin. "Adapt it and make it work. She needs it more than I do."

"Captain, I can not in good conscience advise you do such…" Bridger shook the braced in front of Shalin's face and gestured a quick head nod toward McDaniel.

Shalin's eyes widened and tightly mouthed the phrase 'oh'. "…but… I am certain the additional use of your regenerators will definitely be a great help." He finished nonchalantly as he took the brace from Bridger.

"Now… "Bridger looked to McDaniel with an encouraging smile. "I expect to have that back soon, so you best take full advantage of it, McDaniel."

"Y…yes… sir." she whispered as she pained a weak smile as Shalin applied a hypo-spray to her neck allowing McDaniel slowly faded to sleep.

Shalin looked over his shoulder and stepped away from McDaniel leading Bridger away as a pair of assistants separated the bio-bed from its station and pushed it down towards the end of sick bay to the glass partitions of the surgeon's station. "That was a very noble act, Captain; however I am sure we can do with out your support bands." Shalin quietly commented attempting to hand over Bridger's brace.

"It's the meaning, Doc. She's a scared little girl who needs some encouragement. Just trust me on this." He calmly replied retrieving the brace and reattaching to his leg.

"As you wish, Captain."

Bridger nodded to the doctor and headed around area spending the next few minutes checking up on the other crew members. He gathered the list of names that were put on the temporary inactive duty list and left the sick bay. The numbers were encouraging as the doctor suggested by being low and short and most need minimal recuperative time in comparison.

Bridger headed for the turbo lift he was met by Shingure who was apparently seeking to intercept him. Shingure eyes were firm and moderately stressed. "Captain, I am glad I have found you I have an update for you.

Bridger stepped into the lift indifferently as he expressed a nod of acknowledgement. "Let's just hit the high points. Deck three." He called out as the doors closed as they were ferried to the upper decks.

"We have managed to contain the damage to the number two impulse engine and have temporary power restored. The ship can handle two-thirds impulse. Any further push would need to be made only in emergency situations and vigilant caution. There internal side of the hull breaches have been secured and as present circumstances dictate I have not deploy any form of EVA to repair the external. Secondary substations should be restored on the bridge, within the hour."

"That is good to hear. You have certainly been busy. I commend you dedication. Just focus on our abilities to run if needed and go."

"Arigato, Captain. I will do so."

Bridger nodded as the doors opened before him and he departed as Shingure called out for deck fifteen. Bridger proceeded down the hall to where Corzine and Aria were being comfortably detained. The posted watch was not present which he came to expect but the display to the right was on a security lockdown and a small force field was placed in the doorway. He began to wonder if either had tried to break out during the chaos. After entering and security over ride he hit the call button. The field dropped as he heard a muffled voice beckon him to enter.

The doors open to the scene of Corzine and Aria comfortably sitting before a display as Corzine was helping her to pronounce full sentences. An unknown tenor was softly singing an Italian ballad lightly in ambience about the room as Bridger stepped through. The pseudo-teacher and student looked behind them as Corzine got to his feet. "Hey there, Captain… this is an unexpected surprise."

Bridger looked about the room which was surprisingly well kept and furnishings were repositioned slightly about the room. "I wanted to check up on you two and hope you all were not shaken up too badly over the incident."

Corzine stepped around the couch and came within polite distance of his guest as Aria crossed her arms over the back of the couch as she leaned in resting her chin on them. Her eyes and body were not as defensive in posture but she still closed herself behind the improvised barrier of the couch. Corzine too was a bit more energetic and open in his body language than the last time they had spoken.

"Oh… Aria was looking for a hole to hide in but we managed. Thanks for your concern, though." Corzine replied with an even keeled tone.

"Just doing my job."

"Speakin' of jobs and all… I know things are probably a bit out of sorts, but I honestly don't want Aria and I to be dead weight here. I mean, I'd like to help… if I can. I don't know what we could do to be of help or how much good we would be… I'm just saying that I ain't afraid to earn my keep pull my share, as they say." Corzine shrugged in humble petition.

Bridger crossed his arms and looked slightly down to the floor as he cautiously took several encroaching steps towards Aria. Corzine casually slinked back to the edge of the couch as Aria began to stir by sitting up on her knees while her eyes darted questioningly between Corzine and the Captain. Bridger stroked his goatee as he focused on Aria who was inherently startled by his presence but was obviously deciding what to do.

"Ohn-nee… what… wrong? I do… wrong?" Aria struggled through a soft melodic voice, to get the words right as she folded her hands in her lap. Her head slumped somewhat submissively and she attempted to avoid eye contact with Bridger.

"Seems you are making progress, Mr. Corzine"

"I guess she's getting there…. but I'm guessing that your answer's going to be a no, right?"

Bridger formed a passive fist over his chin and pressed his lips on his finger in deep contemplation. He walked slowly around the edge of the couch, opposite Corzine, to which Aria shifted on her knees following him. He stood across the small table in front of her as she chanced several glances towards him skeptically. "You beat me to the punch, Corzine; I intended to offer you something along those lines… Ms. Aria here… is the one variable in this that will make or break my decision."

"Ok… I think I follow you. Are you worried she'll snap or that she isn't useful?" Corzine asked in apprehension as he took a seat on the couch next to Aria.

"A little of both, actually… Counselor Sabra tells me she still has separation issues if you are not, at least, nearby. So, I am in a catch twenty-two. We risk her reverting in the open or with you away." Bridger shifted his hands behind his back and leisurely paced in front of them. "You have keen eye, Corzine, when it comes to reading people, I will give you that. I also see you as an opportunist, given the current situation for example, however…"

"…however, you got the whole trust issue between me and you and Aria here. I get it, Captain." Corzine finished his statement off handedly as Bridger nodded curtly. "Ok, Captain… I respect you and if the roles were reversed, I wouldn't blame you for not trusting me. Reputation is a blessing or a curse, depending on who's interested in it."

Bridger sighed heftily. "I will make this deal with you… Right now, I have you held up here for your attack on the doctor. Most of the time is served but I am willing to improvise a deferment. Given your experience in interacting with a variety of people, I need someone to work in the recreation lounge in ten-forward."

Corzine shrugged and looked to Aria who matched his expression before looking back to Bridger. "I guess we could give it a shot. I can't say I've had much experience running a club, but I learn things rather quickly." Corzine slowly rose to his feet and cautiously approached Bridger who stood firm. "If that's where you feel we need to be to help you out… We'll do our best."

Corzine extended his hand and Bridger took it in a steady grip to seal the pact. "I intend to hold you to that, Mr. Corzine. If it does not work out, we will work something else out."

"Fair enough, Captain. I hope I won't disappoint you."

"See that you do not and all will be good between us. I will arrange for you and Ms. Aria here to work the Gamma shift for now. It will be a little less chaotic so it will be an easy transition. Although, I am not going to give you free reign of the ship, so you will have a security escort despite the fact. You are, after all, still serving your time."

Corzine nodded in yield of his words as he rejoined Aria on the couch who slinked close to him. "Ohn-Nee? Is… all right?" Aria quietly asked. Corzine nodded softly and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Well…" Bridger piped up, "I will leave you two to your lesson. Good Luck to you both." With that he nodded as did Corzine and Bridger assertively headed for the door. The doors opened and closed briefly and he paused to reset the security protocols. Bridger shook his head in disbelief in his judgment. He began to question what exactly he was thinking in the immediate circumstances and what he had will have gotten himself into in the future.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bridger sat quietly in his ready room deeply engrossed with the communiqué displayed on the screen before him. He forcibly slammed the terminal screen closed and slumped angrily back in his chair. "Damn!... typical…" he muttered harshly to himself. Bridger clasped his face in his palms and slowly raked his fingers down his face as he exhaled heavily as the token weight of despair began to weigh down on his shoulders.

He collected his thoughts and tapped his comm-badge briskly. "Bridger to Dr. Shalin."

"_Shalin here… Go ahead, Captain_." The doctor replied in good spirits.

"Doctor, what is the status of Cmdr. Rolet? Has she regained consciousness?"

"_Ahhh, you have impeccable timing, Captain. The good Cmdr. awoke nearly an hour ago and I am just finishing up some standard check out routine and am about to clear her._"

"Good to hear, Doctor, See that the Cmdr. gets on her feet and ready for a briefing."

"Of course, captain."

Bridger signed off curtly, opened up his terminal, and opened an address call across the ship calling for all senior staff to meet in the briefing room. Over course of the next fifteen minutes, the senior staff filed into in short order. Ramirez was first to arrive, followed by Jacobs and Sabra, then Shingure. Shalin and Rolet entered together. Rolet was sluggish but her inner drive kept her sharp. Their moods wavered as room was quiet where Bridger awaited them with a grim look upon his brow. Each took their place quietly as Bridger stood behind his chair, his eyes focused down on the table as he firmly stroked his goatee.

Each member looked to the other as Rolet braved the tension in the air. "All staff members are assembled, sir."

Bridger nod to her as he leaned on the head rest. "Mr. Shingure, what is the ship's status in regards to mobility?"

"The ship still has limited impulse drive and due to the various structural damages, we can maintain Warp 7 easily but I would not push it beyond that, at this time. To do otherwise would stress the ship into potential hull breaches."

Bridger nodded. "We have received orders from Starfleet and have been ordered to withdraw from the area and seek additional repairs at Star Base 315."

"Starfleet does not wish us to return to Sol system?" V'Ren questioned flatly.

"Given the circumstances, it would have been the most practical choice, Mr. V'Ren. That was their call not to, not mine."

"Ok…" Jacobs interjected casually, "so what about the current state here before us?"

Bridger sighed heavily, "Right now… it is no longer our concern and is being handed off. Starfleet did not give many details on that end."

Ramirez shifted in his seat, "That does not make any sense, Captain. We are here and-"

Sabra raised an objecting hand before Ramirez to cut him off, "It would appear they wish to diffuse the situation, Lieutenant. By taking our presence out of the immediate threat area, it lessens the threat of further hostilities." She quietly noted.

"The Cmdr. is right. That is what Starfleet intends." Bridger added begrudgingly as he turned to the console behind him. "As well as one more thing…"

"What is that, Captain?" Jacobs asked curiously.

Bridger sighed softly as he scrolled through the display transfer a call out signal across the ship. Bridger turned to the table and stood firm and erect as he tapped his comm-badge. "Attention all hands…. This Captain Bridger… As of now, 18-35 hours, I have been relieved of my command by Starfleet HQ and Cmdr. Rolet is now acting Captain of the Roosevelt…. That is all."

Bridger curtly tapped his comm-badge again as Jacobs and Ramirez jumped out of their seats simultaneously calling out 'what!?!' in unison. Sabra hung her head low shaking it softly in disbelief as V'Ren, Shalin, and Shingure looked to each other concerned and Rolet cocked her head in question at Bridger.

Bridger waved his hands in front of him trying to calm the situation. Rolet slowly rose from her chair and looked to the others, pointing to Jacobs and Ramirez back to their chairs and raising palm outward to cut them from any further banter. Bridger posted back behind his chair and leaned in on his elbows. "Well, now that that's over with… before any of you ask, this again comes from Starfleet, specifically our CO, Vice-Admiral Silverton herself." Bridger looked to Rolet, "Cmdr., the orders are here on the display behind me. I am no longer in position to continue with these proceedings so with your permission, I'll take my leave."

"Captain… Why? I mean, this is not fair to you. After all, you did what was-" Ramirez piped up as Rolet looked sternly at him, flashing a wave off with her hand signaling him to cut off his banter. "The Captain is following his orders and our orders must be obeyed, despite our opinions and objections over the past and present circumstances." Rolet looked to Bridger flatly and waited several moments for the tension and emotions to die down again. "Captain… I concur with your assessment. You are dismissed, sir."

Bridger nodded, sighed heavily once more, and proceeded to the door as Rolet slowly flanked around the edge of the table and took Bridger's place. Bridger silently walked through the doors and the walk down the hall seemed longer than normal; the ship a bit more sterile and dimmed through his eyes as entered the turbo lift. At first he called for the deck to seek refuge in his quarters then changed the request and walked to the commons of Ten-Forward. Several crewmen gathered and relaxing inside eyed cautiously or averted their attention away to their drinks and games. The sense of concern and fear radiated from them and it wore on him. He, as well as they, would not know what to say or do, given the circumstances.

Bridger sat at the bar quietly feeling awkward over the given situation of being relived of his responsibilities. A situation he had never been placed in before now. He was distantly focused on the bar when a form skirted into his view. "You no doubt need a stiff drink, eh Cap'n?" Bridger looked up to see Corzine standing opposite the bar with a bemused yet sympathetic smirk on his face. "Is it that obvious?" Bridger replied in a depressed state.

"Call it a hunch, I guess. Though, I found this bottle tucked away in here with your name on it." Corzine reached down and set an unopened bottle of aged scotch that had a hand written note tied around the neck "Seems an appropriate time to crack it open." Bridger untied the binding and read the tag. _To Captain Bridger, No doubt you'll be needing this in your journeys ahead. Spirits and mates always get better with age. Compliments of your ol' shipmate, McGinty._

Bridger shook his head in embarrassment as a smile drew upon his face. "I guess your right, Mr. Corzine." Corzine nodded with a winning smile as he slid a glass onto the bar and popped the cork. "You know, Cap'n… Your friend has good taste. Real deal, 12 year old, pure proof Scotch from Earth, no less, is a heck of a gift." Corzine poured a double for Bridger and set the bottle in front of him. "Well, I know you got a lot on your mind, so I'll leave you to your thoughts." Bridger nodded as he took the glass and bottle to a table near the view port.

Bridger slinked into a seat and gazed out as the stars outside gradually shifted to the left and accelerated past as the ship apparently to changed course and went into warp. Bridger absent mindedly gazed out the picture window watching the stars whiz around the ship like fireflies and knocked back a full swig of his comforting flavored drink. The titillating sting of the alcohol his tongue as it soothingly made its presence known down his throat with a near caressing slow burn. Bridger exhaled slowly in a meager attempt to fan the proverbial flames which melted away his troubles.

Moments passed in gentle silence as the banter about the lounge seemed to fade away. Bridger's mind attempted to put away his contemplations and reservations over what laid ahead. He knew that along with repairs, a review panel was to be assembled at Star Base 315 over his actions. It seemed a bit much, if not overboard, for such minor situation. Then again, since the events of the Borg, Dominion, and other political scheming in between them, it appeared Starfleet was reigned in a little tighter to avoid anymore conflicts in any form. He could not be sure outright. He had his leave of absence and upon his return not much had change in the way things were done, however he feared he was not looking hard enough even though he had no reason to.

His thoughts seemed to subside suddenly as an easing calm enveloped him slowly. As he felt the muscles in his body slowly unwind. The Scotch definitely appeared to be working and as he reached for the bottle to top off his glass. His eyes darted away as they caught the sight of a second glass and a set of small, delicate hands folded over the knee as set of crossed legs dressed in soft blue casual attire. He followed the sight upwards cautiously to see Sabra sitting across from him, a warm smile carved upon her statuesque and alluring face.

"Counselor… come to check up on me?" He questioned humorlessly.

Sabra closed her eyes and shook head softly in objection "Augustus, you know that I am not permitted to conduct my role in this place. I am here as a concerned friend."

"How did you know to look for me here?"

Sabra grinned, "I was once told of an old proverb on Earth that if one did not understand something that one should drink heavily."

"Really? And where did you hear that?" Bridger questioned as he filled both glasses. Sabra merely smiled as she took the other glass as she held it up for an apparent toast. "Well, here's to wise words from wise beings, I guess" Bridger implied as they clinked the glasses.

Bridger leaned back and swallowed the drink quickly and watched as Sabra casually sloshed the contents, admired the fragrance, sipped it, and shivered as if struck with a sudden cold chill as her eyes opened widely in shock. "Augustus… are you certain this is not on the contraband listing?"

"You forget, Sabra… Romulan Ale may be or have been, but humans are not about to ban something from their own world."

Sabra shuttered slightly in disbelief as a smile rose again to her lips. "I too feel as if I truly do not understand what is transpiring. Though, I am only concerned that no ill comes of this, for you."

"I doubt I'll be railroaded into a court martial or drummed out of Starfleet over this."

"Perhaps, Augustus. I would not wish to see this taken away from you."

"Take what away?"

"Augustus…" Sabra leaned in towards him. "Your life has taken a new direction. One you are best suited for and do so much good with. I would not want to see that so hastily removed from you. Nor would I wish see others aboard this vessel not fully learn from you."

"Sabra, the officers and crew on this ship have little to actually learn from me. They are quite capable on their own." Bridger leaned in with a humored candor.

"That is where you are wrong, my friend. Do you not see what you have given to others in such a short time?"

"Please, enlighten me…"

Sabra set down her glass leaned and back into her seat as she gathered her thoughts. "Augustus… you need not even look further than those immediately beneath you. Lt. Ramierez, for example, he is inspired by you and has confidence through you; Lt. Jacobs is allowed to express his thoughts; Lt. V'Ren can find perspective balance in logic; Lt. Shingure is allowed to pursue his job unimpeded and with implied assurance in his abilities; Dr. Shalin has a sense of kindred spirit in the care and welfare of others."

Bridger chuckled to himself. "Are sure you are not violating patient confidentiality there, Sabra?"

"I am not. I am merely expressing my independent observations."

Bridger laughed serenely as he took another drink. "I guess it comes down to how you word it, huh?" Sabra relented a nod with and curt smirk.

"So, speaking from just a casual perspective… you forgot yourself and Cmdr. Rolet. Care to add those in there for me?"

"Augustus…" Sabra smiled warmly as small flare of blush rose on her face. "I followed your lead due to the fact you offered an indirect option for a new direction for myself. I was merely getting dulled in the melancholic dealings within the consulate. As for what you do for Cmdr. Rolet, that is another matter." Bridger raised a curious eyebrow as he kicked back in his chair to hear what was to be said whole heartedly. "Cmdr. Rolet is difficult on many levels of her personality. You open her apparent, analytical state of mind to a different, if not shifted, ways of thinking. Though she is definitely your balance in decision making, you are broadening her perception."

"I'm not about to question your judgment… especially from such wise counsel. I guess I still have trouble looking past myself sometimes."

"On the contrary, Augustus, you, of all people, have always put others before yourself and in that you lack to see exactly what you mean to people."

"Whatever you say, Sabra. I'll admit this ol' boy sometimes needs to be hit upside the head to be reminded of some things."

"Well, I for one do not resort to such barbaric antics, Augustus."

"No… but you do have a keen knack for doing it with kind words and a smile." Bridger tipped his glass to her as he finished off his drink as Sabra nodded softly and grinned sincerely.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Dear Jess and Aless,_

_How's my girls? Hopefully you two have been staying out of trouble. I hope you two are doing well and I wish you the best. I'm sorry I haven't written you two in a while. Things have been rather busy in my life as of late. _

_If you have not already heard by now, I'll confirm suspicions that, yes, I am back in Starfleet. I hope you two aren't too upset with me over it. A good friend of mine gave me a swift kick on my backside and got me out of the slump I was in. _

_The loss of your mother hit me a little harder than I thought and I wanted to be left alone with the pain. In my stupidity, I had totally forgot that I have two beautiful daughters out there that I'm absolutely proud of and needed me too. I loved your mother, but I love you two just as much. I know, as well as you, that a part of her is in each of you, so in that I know she will never be forgotten._

_So, forgive your old man of his selfish indulgences and help me to move on with this as I promise from here out I'll be there for you two. I hope to hear from you two soon. Just remember to shoot for the star, because you never know what you might find. With all my love for you both, "Your Daddy" _

Over the course of several days, the Roosevelt blazed through the cosmos in route to Star Base 315. In the new found free time, Bridger picked at the chords on his grandfather's guitar. A random chorus strummed through silence that lingered in the Captain's quarters, in the in a sad country tone. Through the view port of his quarters He watched as the distant star that raced began to slow to a crawl. The ship had apparently come out of warp and was nearing their destination. As the scene played on outside the call bell chimed in the room. Bridger announced that it was open and the doors opened to reveal Rolet standing attentively behind them.

Rolet stepped in and looked immediately to her right then left and refocused on Bridger and walked in within respectful distance of the Captain. Bridger sat up and rested the guitar against the arm of the couch as he slowly rose to his feet. "Commander… this is a bit unexpected." He casually inferred.

"Forgive the intrusion; Captain. I have an update I need to relay to you, sir."

"It's no problem, Commander. What news do you have for me?"

"The ship will be arriving at Stat Base 315 in two hours. All non-essential crew has been permitted to take leave aboard the station as repairs are conducted, sir."

"Thanks for the update, Commander. Yet, I am not in the direct position to really be updated on such."

"I understand, sir. I also have information that is related to your current state as well. You are to remain aboard the ship, while docked, as review board is assembled. Vice-Admiral Silverton is in route to oversee the proceedings directly, sir."

"I'm not surprised… So, I am to understand that I have been denied leave as part of the disciplinary actions or am I being detained?" Bridger probed strongly.

"You are to be denied leave only, sir. Permission to speak freely, sir."

Bridger shrugged. "You are the CO at the moment. It is I who should be asking you."

"Yes, sir. I am only deferring to rank of a superior officer in this matter, sir."

"Alright… fair enough… then granted."

"It is established that a review has been called, though the logistics of the situation is posing alternate variables, sir."

"It is just a dog and pony show, Izara."

Rolet blinked blankly. "A dog and pony show, sir?"

"Well… how to explain it…. I guess you could look at it as the Vice-Admiral is making a scene to demonstrate that she is the one on charge and she is going to make sure everyone knows it."

Rolet remained stoic as she digested Bridger's words. "The manner in which this development is being conducted is an ill use of resources and does not directly follow the policies of operations in accordance to the actions ahead, sir."

"This is true, Izara. Silverton's actions are not being called into question here; mine are. She is not just flexing her muscles on my account, she is making a statement to anyone and everyone, directly or indirectly involved with me and what took place. She is just making a non-verbal statement that she is the one in charge and she does not allow people to do as they please without her approval. It is a clever and effective tactic when you think about it. She is making a strong statement, through this grand show that if you mess up, there will be consequences."

"Objectively speaking, you have not done anything against orders, sir."

"That is your perspective, Izara, not her's. That is why the reviews are in place so everyone can get the facts straight and or justify actions universally. Just think of it as a thorough or extensive debriefing."

"Yes, sir. I have to ask a question for clarification, sir." Bridger nodded as he motioned her to a seat as he took his place back on the couch. Rolet paused briefly and sat opposite of him. "How did you come to rationalize that form of conclusion, sir?"

Bridger chuckled to himself briefly. "Well… I do not recall when I have ever been directly relieved of my station. To be honest , I do not think I ever have. All I can say is that when you are, it gives you plenty of time to think." Bridger paused briefly and casually popped his knuckles. "Something Silverton said to me prior to this made it all make sense or at least the most sense to me. Why do you ask?"

"Your experience in comparison to mine allows for rationalization of circumstances from a different perspective, sir. In the upcoming review, as first officer, the report that will submitted and presented, by me, has the potential to support or conflict with your assessment of the circumstances, sir."

Bridger leaned back reserved as he folded his arms in front of him and stroked the bottom of his goatee. "Izara… what are you attempting to suggest?"

Rolet straighten her posture more firm, caught off guard. "I do not understand the question, sir."

Bridger shifted slightly in his seat as he folded his arms tighter around himself. "It seems to me you are concerned on how I would take it if your report did damage to my credibility."

Rolet blinked blankly and tell of her lip wavering assured that her hit the nerve Bridger was hoping to. "That is not what the intent, sir. The report that will be submitted will be factual and objective, sir."

Bridger raised a curious eyebrow and pointed at Rolet, shaking it mockingly stern manner. "I know that, Izara. However, you wanted to know my perspective of the events ahead… and deep down you know you want to know my perspective should your words do harm to me. Figuratively speaking; of course." Bridger retracted his hand and watched how she would react as she was pressed. Rolet's eyes began to dart to the left and right in rapid succession. "Well?..."

Rolet closed her eyes and opened them as they met with Bridger's. "You are correct, sir. There was no deception immediately intended. My intent was to wait until the proceedings had transpired before the question would be posed, sir."

"So, do you want to know anyways?" Bridger calmly implied

"That is to your discretion, sir." Rolet quietly replied as her head slightly dipped in a poker faced tell of submission.

Bridger sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "Izara… First off. I am not worried about it. Whatever happens; happens. Besides, I already asked your opinion before and that was good enough for me. Secondly… I am touched…" Bridger trailed off softly as he looked back to Rolet who cocked her head with her confused blinking pattern.

"Touched, sir?"

"That's right… In your own way. You just showed concern in regards to me. Not only that, you were concerned on how it would make me feel about on my view of you."

"I do not understand, sir?"

"Character…" Bridger interjected quickly as he leaned in on his knees, "Character is what you just showed me, Izara. How could I be upset with you over that?"

"Character, sir?"

"Izara… you just displayed a sentiment on how I would feel or how I would like or dislike you in the end. So, do not feel down on yourself. You did nothing wrong and I know you were not lying or anything like that." Bridger grinned as Izara nodded while her body seemed to ease down from the defensive

"Thank you, sir." Rolet breathed a shallow sigh of relief. "In light of this inquiry, there is an off topic question I have yet to pursue till now, sir."

"Please…"

"After the prior inquiry on your assessment of my character, there was a question I failed to ask. What was your standing on The Bridge Test, sir?"

"The Bridge Test, huh?" Bridger smirked, "you would ask me that."

Rolet cocked her head slightly and blinked. "Do you recall your final grading assessment, sir?"

"Oh, I remember… you know as well as I, anyone who takes it never forgets it."

"I concur, sir. I have come to that conclusion. Though, many choose to discuss it while others avoid recounting the matter, sir."

"Oh, that's true, Izara. Some would rather forget it. I do not mind discussing it." Bridger reclined back, clasped his hands behind his head, and crossed his legs as he thought hard on the distant memory. "Well… I was given high marks for my ability to pose multiple options quickly prior to my actions. I was also noted to have a strong ability to adapt to the changing variables effectively. I made the attempt and through effective use of multiple aspects of my strategies resulted in a partial success, with limited loss of lives, so I passed."

"Thank you, sir." Rolet nodded

Bridger smirked. "Whoa, now… you are not getting off that easy. I told you … now you tell me."

Rolet blinked then nodded, "Yes, sir. In review of the overall performance, I failed to fully comprehend and acknowledge others suggestions for options that would have violated protocols and provided alternatives. I was accredited with the attention to the movements of one the adversarial violating the perimeter space allowing of a 'no contest' action, permitting immediate sanctions on the behalf of Federation's part. The end result was that the resolve shown in dedication to protocols and effective tactical use standards with implications, granted approval for command status, sir."

Bridger nodded in agreement. "All in all… that is what makes us good fit together in the command structure. You follow procedure and I rationalize it to fit the situation."

"I do not concur, sir."

Bridger perked up at her response, "Hmm… and why is that?"

"As first officer, I am to second any decision or execute authority through chain of command as not to allow unanimous authority by your position. In light of the 'checks and balance' matrix, I am to offset your perspective on any and all situations and decisions. The actions you suggest are the exact opposite, sir."

"Ok, I see your point but I have to add that it does sway back and forth from time to time."

Rolet stared blankly in thought for a moment. "That is plausible, sir"

"Now that I think about it, I would have to say that in any event, you are an anchor to keep me grounded should my emotions get the better of me. You have the abilities to overcome them."

"You do not find that a fault, sir?" she asked cocking her head curiously.

Bridger raised and concerned eyebrow, again taken back by her statement. "A fault… What would make you think that?" Bridger leaned in towards Rolet folded his hands together as he inclined on his knees thoroughly intrigued. "I can not outright say so. I mean, it is a part of who you are. I see it as an advantage; not only for myself but for you as well."

"In my previous performance evaluations, it was noted that my lack of…" she paused briefly as if collect her thoughts but Bridger sensed reservation in her voice."Lack of emotional response affected my overall judgment, sir."

Bridger propped back slightly and stroked his goatee for several moments. "Ok... Ok... I could see that, for the most part. Though, I would tend to disagree."

"Sir…" Rolet interpose as moments passed in silence between them, "With all due respect. I do not understand how you could disagree with many other evaluators with out a full assessment of previous evaluations, sir."

"Izara… you said it yourself. I have a different perspective on things. Besides, you do not think others just echoed other words and sentiments?"

"It is possible, sir. I find it against protocols."

"It may be slightly slanted versus normal fashion but it happens. Good or bad. There again, I will admit I see emotional responses from you, that perhaps others did not see. You suppress them quite well and some would find that unnerving. Especially for not being a Vulcan. That is impressive, yet some might view it as unnerving. Either way it is a part of who you are."

Rolet faced Bridger blankly as her eyes darted form side to side in a state of confusion as she suddenly bolted to her feet and was headed to the door before Bridger even realized she even moved. Bridger called out for her to wait in a shocked state mixed with confusion and concern. Rolet halted her retreat and froze into an attentive stance. Bridger rose to his feet mildly cautious as he approached her and slowly skirted around to face her. Rolet's eyes were closed as a tear had apparently ran down her face.

Bridger was taken back at the sight and was at a loss for words. He began to on what he had said to cause her to break. It was not his intent, however he was baffled nonetheless. "My apologies, Captain. I did not mean to leave without your permission, sir." Rolet quietly said to him as she wiped her cheek with her hand with her eyes held closed.

Bridger reached out slowly and stopped short hesitantly for a brief moment before he gingerly clasped his hands on the edges of Rolet's shoulders. "Izara…" he softly replied, "It is I who owe you an apology. I do not know what I may have said to upset you. It was not at all my intent to do so." Bridger could feel her body tense slightly as if trying to regain some form of composure.

"Yes, sir." Rolet replied briskly as she open her eyes slowly and looked to Bridger who was faced bore a look of adamant worry.

"What was it that I said that hurt you?" Bridger questioned uneasily and he drew back his consoling grasp, " I have to know… I do not wish to make that mistake again."

Rolet looked at Bridger blankly, yet again "I am unable explain my actions, sir."

Bridger sighed with a heavy heart. "It's alright, Izara. Just know this does not affect my confidence in your abilities, at all. Again, I apologize if I offended or hurt you in some way. In this upcoming review, you may be pressed in their questioning, so be prepared. Aside for may happen here or in the near future, it will not change my faith in you. If there is nothing else… you have my leave, if you wish." Bridger gradually side stepped from her direction clearing her a path to the door

"Yes, sir; Thank you sir." Rolet respond flatly with a slight edge of resolve and a curt nod and proceeded out his quarters. Bridger watched as she left quickly and headed towards the view port, gazing out to the stars beyond. He was fairly certain Rolet may have reacted to his words in such a manner because he was perhaps the first person to embrace her as a person and not keep her at arms reach. Only time would tell.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Roosevelt arrived at Star Base 315 and easily slipped its saucer section in between the mooring sails along the outer extensions of the station. The station was a quarter the size of Space Dock orbiting Earth, but it was every bit of an outpost and miniature city. The Star Base was nestled in a standard orbit around the gray and green gas giant known as planet Jairum.

McDaniel waited patiently with the rest of her fellow crewmen who were eagerly waiting to take their leave aboard the station. Though brief, it was a welcome break from the rigors of ship duties. The wide airlock doors unlocked and hissed as they parted gradually displaying a pseudo-commercial district where small time galactic peddlers had posted up to display their wares.

For her, it was a new experience. This was her first time aboard a station outside of the Sol system. McDaniel beamed as she took in the fan fair and home-like feeling that emanated from the beings posted on the station. Several asked questions, in passing, of what was happening in the galaxy and other gossip related to the events aboard ship as others welcomed her as if she was part of them. She walked casually along with fellow equally ranked female crewmen, who all were awash with excitement and glee. They laughed and carried on as they made their way through the station. The group gathered at the mess hall which was set more as a food court in a grand mall.

As they sat and chatted amongst themselves, several of the young females sitting with McDaniel drew their attention on a young, brown haired male Betazed of junior lieutenant rank who roamed about the crowd as if lost. They watched as he stopped intermittently amongst the patrons, asking something and apparently getting no where in his query. The young females waited patiently, making idle banter over his looks, hoping to see if he would come to their table. After a few moments, their wish came to pass as he presented himself before them.

"Excuse me, ladies." The young officer said with a coy tenor, "I do not mean to trouble you but you are from the Roosevelt, right?" The four young women all smiled, nodded, and answered. "Ah, good…" he smirked with a slight appeasement, "could you tell me where I may find Yeoman, Raena McDaniel?"

The three other young women with McDaniel disappointing looked towards her with deflated hope to which McDaniel raised a shocked look and clenched her fists in fruitless optimism of what she wished it would not be. "I… I am… I mean, that would be me. Why?"

The young officer smiled warmly, "Finally, I bring a message from Vice-Admiral Silverton. She would like to speak with you. Deck 12, suite 204. At your earliest convenience, that is."

McDaniel hung and shook her head, embarrassed and resentful upon being fetched, yet again. She pounded her fists into the table and pushed herself to her feet. The young male lieutenant stepped back in surprise at her reaction and her fellow crewmen looked at her flabbergasted. The lieutenant and the yeomen looked at each other in silence, before the lieutenant cleared his throat, "Yes… uh… I would be glad to show you to-"

"I'll find it myself, thanks." McDaniel seethed as she turned and left the group flustered with angst and headed to the location.

After a several minutes of travel, McDaniel stood outside the doors of the executive suite with her hands shaking mildly as she checked her uniform once more. As she straightened herself, she breathed in a heavy, calming breath as she slowly attempted to break herself of the annoying habit, yet again. She pondered hard, upset with herself over why she was so easily intimidated. She had done nothing wrong but the fear of being told once again of her short comings lingered in her mind.

Instead of preparing to defend her actions, she resolved to let whatever was about to be said unto her be told and shake them off. Her confidence began to rise within her as she pressed the call button to the right of the door. A neutral toned chime signaled within the room beyond followed by a flat "Enter" response.

The door whisked open as she rolled her shoulders back and propped her head up self-assuredly. Vice-Admiral Silverton sat just off to the right at a desk, absent mindedly massaging her forehead with her left hand as she scrolled through terminal display with her right; an unfeeling glare was affixed to the screen which radiated from her as a whole.

McDaniel stepped in quietly and took an at-ease stance in the interior, respectfully in front of the Vice Admiral's desk. "You wish to see me, Admiral?" McDaniel announced very neutral and curt.

Silverton's eyes darted towards McDaniel as her hands shifted in tow and a smile began to break her stoic front. "Ah, Raena!" Silverton pushed away from the desk and rose slowly to her feet. "I am happy to see you responded so aptly to my request."

"Reporting as ordered, Admiral." McDaniel replied flatly.

Silverton casually rounded to the front of the desk and stood face to face with her granddaughter with a rare but softened exterior. "It was not an order, just a personal request. Anyways, it does not matter. Your arrival is a welcome and needed break for the moment. I am in need of a strong cup of coffee… would you like one of those frozen lemonades you like so much?" she inquired sentimentally as she headed for the replicator along the wall at her left.

McDaniel's eyes questioningly followed Silverton as her lip began to lightly curl in curious shock. "Pink… pink lemonade, not frozen, Ma'am. Thank you, but I am fine for the moment."

The Admiral paused briefly and continued to the console and placed her request. Silverton took the cup and lightly sipped on it as she turned back to her place in front of the desk, not looking back towards McDaniel. "I noticed your wearing your hair a little different these days."

McDaniel glanced through her bangs which were slightly draped over the right side of her face before looking back to Silverton. "It is in code, Ma'am."

"Please…" Silverton waved her hand gingerly as she sipped from her cup, "You can speak freely with me; it's just us, Raena. I was just curious…people need to be able to see your whole face is all. Otherwise someone would get the impression you may be hiding something."

McDaniel caught herself before her hand could move up to brush away the loose hair as Silverton looked on. "I like it this way, Gram. I… I wanted to try something new."

"I see…" Silverton slowly retorted as her brow slightly curled in curiosity while she set her cup on the desk and looked McDaniel in the eye. "…so, it has nothing to do with the injuries you sustained, hmm?"

McDaniel pressed her lips together firmly forcing herself not to respond as Silverton stepped in closer to her and began to brush her hair back behind McDaniel's right ear, exposing the reddish pink discoloring of healed over skin. Silverton closed her eyes and shook her head in disapproval. "You should have one of the medical team here on the station look at that."

"I'm fine, Gram. Doctor Shalin said to let the sunburn affect fade naturally. So, I am." McDaniel shrugged her head away as Silverton retracted her hand slowly.

"Well… I think it best to get a second opinion anyway. Which I have to ask, how did you get yourself in the predicament in the first place?"

McDaniel paused briefly, "I was caught in transit to my post when we were hit."

"Yes, yes… I know that… but your post is not on that particular section of the ship now is it?" Silverton snapped back firmly and folded her arms in front of her as a mildly stern scowl of disapproval danced on her brow.

McDaniel began to reply but held her words briefly. "Are we still speaking freely, Gram?" she answered as Silverton's eyebrow raised slightly offended.

"Yes..."

"Then I do not see what that has to do with anything. The ship was hit, I got caught in the blast, I got hurt, and I am patched up. It happens, Gram."

Silverton took a half step back while her eyes narrowed slightly while being taken back by McDaniel's words. "Well… had you been where you should have been, this would not have a occurred in the-"

"I did my duties and was going-"

Silverton's faced furled to her unnatural firmness. "Raena! I am not your superior at the moment, but I am still your elder and your grand mother and you will respect me! You do not interrupt me when I am talking!" McDaniel pursed her mouth tightly and grimaced. Moments passed in silence between them as Silverton snorted as if resolved before waving McDaniel on to continue sipping from her cup.

McDaniel closed her eyes and sighed briefly. "I did my duties for the day…. and was getting things accomplished ahead of schedule, so I took the opportunity to get ahead. When the alert came down… everyone shuffled quickly to their posts and I was asked to fill a spot that was unmanned in the area, so I did."

Silverton folded her arms in front of her. "So you did… Foolish, very foolish, Raena. You had no business being there and tackling something you knew nothing about."

"Foolish!?! I was asked to monitor and apply containment fields as needed. I know how to do that, Gram." McDaniel shook her head low and scoffed.

"What was that snort for, Raena?!?"

McDaniel smirked slightly as she looked back to Silverton, "Nothing, Gram… Nothi-" she stopped herself short. "Actually…"

"Actually what, Raena?" Silverton eyed McDaniel in angst yet puzzled as she leaned against the desk

"Actually, Gram… I just realized something… you know nothing about me, nothing at all."

Silverton shifted her stance and leered a scowl towards McDaniel. "And what do you mean by that, exactly?!?"

McDaniel eased her posture slightly and shook her head in disbelief and clarity, "Gram… you are… you are my grandma and I love you, but…"

"But what? Spit it out, you are babbling again."

McDaniel closed her eyes and sighed sturdily, "But it does not mean I have to like you. In fact... I _REALLY_ don't like you. I know you want what you think is best for me but you do not _KNOW_ me at all, so how could you know what is best?"

"Are you questioning me, Raena? I know you and know what is best because I have been there. You are still too naïve to what kind of life can be had for you."

McDaniel fanned her hands out in disbelief, "That's just it, Gram! You are right and I am wrong… that is how you treat me… that is how you have always treated me!"

Silverton rose to her feet, set down her coffee, and with both hands, pointed towards McDaniel. "You are still young and have yet to realize the universe around you. You have so much potential and you keep throwing each opportunity away. You will soon come to see it, trust me. I was hoping Captain Bridger could show you that but it seems he was too busy with his glory ride to be of any help."

McDaniel shook her head in adamant disagreement to her words. "Captain Bridger is a good man and a good Captain. I've learned a lot from him."

"Well, it seems to me all he has taught you how to be even more defiant."

"That's not true, Gram!"

"Is it now!?! Then tell me… what he has taught you, hmm?" Silverton motioned as if McDaniel had the floor as she anxiously waited to hear her perspective.

Again, McDaniel readied an answer but stopped herself from speaking the words so quickly for she knew they would most likely be turned against her as Silverton awaited a response. McDaniel hung her head in mock defeat. She knew this argument was a losing battle as she sighed once more to herself and turned briskly to the door.

"Where are you going, Raena? We are not done here."

The doors slid open and McDaniel stopped short as she looked over her shoulder to Silverton. "I'm sorry, you're right… Captain Bridger… Captain Bridger taught me to believe in myself and that I should do the best I can and if I mess up, I need to be confident that I did all I could and do better the next time."

"Did he now? I just see you being your typical self."

McDaniel turned back to Silverton who had a smug assuredness in her expression. "Gram… I tried to be what you wanted me to be and I messed up in spades, I'll admit. At least I tried my best. I'll just try harder to not make the same mistake again… Goodbye, Gram. I'm sorry to have disappointed you." Before Silverton could respond, McDaniel turned on her heel and darted out into the hall.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bridger returned to the Roosevelt mentally drained and exhausted as he fumbled his way into his quarters. He hap-hazardly slung his jacket over the back of an open chair and slid comfortably in to another as he propped his feet up on the foot rest and tried hard to relax his mind and body.

The Review Board was assembled and called him as well as the rest of the senior staff who were all interrogated through the first four hours. Over the course of four additional hours, Silverton and the board thoroughly grilled each and ever choice, decision, order, and action played out by himself and the crew through him. He was at a loss as to why the issue was so heavily questioned. There was nothing devastating in its wake but somehow the panel viewed it otherwise.

The reasoning behind it all, escaped him. He began to wonder to what end their questioning was really trying to resolve. The measures taken had all the makings of a court martial, at least at the preliminary level. The only thing missing was a charge being issued and a plea being given. Bridger knew he had been out of the loop but it was apparent that either Silverton or Starfleet was tightening the reigns a bit. At least, Silverton made it clear by her actions by calling the review board. Bridger was confident enough to stand by his actions and was ready to face the consequences of such.

He sat silently in his lounge chair, looking out quietly digesting all that was said and asked by the review board. Docked along the port side of the Roosevelt was the Galaxy Class, USS Expedition, the Vice Admiral's Flag ship. The Expedition definitely looked more aged versus the new skin of the Roosevelt, giving it that leering presence of a teacher reprimanding an upstart student. All too fitting for the situation at hand it seemed to him.

The quiet stillness lulled him into his comfort zone, if only for a moment, as the ambient silence was ruffled by the sound of the call chime. He sighed heavily and muttered that it was open. The door whispered open and closed in short order. Bridger cocked his head slightly awaiting some form of announcement or introduction but none came. As he shifted in his seat to turn around and look for himself, he felt the comforting grasp of a set of hands fall upon the tops of his shoulders.

"Relax yourself, Augustus…" the warm ethereal voice of the counselor crooned from behind him. Bridger slightly rolled his neck and settled back in to his chair as Sabra softly stroked out the tension in his neck and shoulder muscles. "You must not allow your frustrations to wear you down."

Bridger sneered lightly, "This is going a little above and beyond the call of duty, don't you think?"

"I do this of my own accord, Augustus. I am merely aiding a friend in need."

"Well, I am not about to knock it." Bridger chuckled softly. He sat there quietly as he began to feel each of his tightened muscles unfurl from their steel-like hold as his body seemed to melt under a warm numbing sensation that coursed through his body over several minutes. Bridger sighed faintly, "You know, I am sure it is against rules to be speaking with me right now. Not to mention it might look bad over all if you did."

"Perhaps, but such frivolous matters has not stopped me before."

Bridger shrugged again, "Suit yourself… You know, the more this goes on, the more it does not make any sense to me. Let alone, even I am beginning to think I did everything wrong"

"Augustus, you have never been one to second guess yourself. You have always stood by your decisions, no matter how petty or severe they may have been at the time."

"I know… there are just a lot of holes in this situation and facts that have come to light that are not adding up, looking back. I mean, Clarin focused on this Pagano…er… Corzine… whatever he goes by, yet he knew where he was and was not in any hurry about it. Then we stumble along and instead of keeping us out. He gets us involved. Of course, if I was holding back what he had, I sure would not want unknowns prying into it."

"That is true. Of course, we did not know all that at the time."

"Yeah, but… He knew we would not find anything related to property, except Corzine. Then when I told him of 'survivors'… plural… he wanted all of them, not just Corzine. So, he knew there were others and Corzine was there. So, he had to have coordinated the attack or at least ordered it. We know now that the blasts came from the fighters Clarin had on forty-seven-twelve."

"Although, he may not have known of any survivors…" Sabra implied sympathetically, "let alone how many, and not sure if Corzine survived the crash, either. He probably just assumed we would do exactly what was needed, no questions asked. Do not forget that you are perhaps placing Clarin in full control of the situation, when he may not have been."

"I guess you are right about that. It is another way of looking at it. I guess I just hate the feeling of being used. It's as if Clarin's scheme backfired on him and we got him red handed, but there is nothing going to be done about it. All in the interest of good interstellar relations; It just makes me sick."

"It happens, Augustus. Sometimes there are necessary discretions taken in order to maintain peace and prosperity for the greater good. Besides, Clarin did receive repercussions , in a manner of speaking."

"I'm not so sure about that, Sabra…" Bridger interjected firmly, "That is another thing… Clarin did not issue the distress call. It came from the facility. Some of the fighters took his side; the others went with the larger ships."

"That only shows that there was perhaps dissention amongst them. They were perhaps mercenaries. They are going to fall to the side that they feel pays better or has the better advantage. Then again… it could be divided loyalties outright. Who is to say?"

"Yeah… but they left Clarin alive. They had him dead to rights and they just pushed him aside and went after us. If we were looking at it as if loose ends were being tied up, they in fact have not. I know we were the bigger threat, but they should have run, yet they did not."

"That is true. Though, you know as well as I, Klingons never turn from a fight right off. At least they were smart enough to turn and fight another day. "

"Ok… but that particle bombardment was not exactly a typical Klingon tactic."

Sabra scoffed in jest, "Augustus, I am not a specialist in strategy and tactics. You had said Corzine did admit Clarin was working with some less than reputable people. Any rogue crew or pirate ship is going to resort to some rather unorthodox tactics to gain the advantage. So, there is no telling who you were dealing with."

"To be honest, Sabra… I think there is more to Corzine and Aria's story, as well." Bridger folded his arms and stroked his goatee. "We know amongst the players in this we have ourselves, Clarin, and other unsavory individuals. There is definitely multiple players in this third party in some way, shape, or form.

I just find it hard to believe that Corzine and Aria are not somehow wrapped up in this. Corzine is only out for number one… himself. Well, Aria included, but that is it. Corzine's a little fish in a big pond. Clarin has his little pond and he is the big fish in it." Sabra finished her pseudo-massage and glided over to the opposing couch and sat attentively in front of Bridger and he in turn leaned forward onto his knees. "You know as well as I, Sabra, the first rule in underhanded dealings is to always have a patsy to pin it on if things go south. I would tend to say Clarin was left alive to be pinned as such. More than likely, Corzine was set up to be Clarin's. In any case, there are a lot of 'what if' questions that could be raised here, but all we will end up doing is chasing our tails and getting no where."

"It is a twisted set of circumstances, Augustus. One that you may not be able to unravel. I too, share some question over your concern. I have never seen nor heard of any Orion female being abused or treated so disrespectfully. There are some beings who say that Orion women are not the weaker of their male counterparts and some even go as far to say that they are the ones in charge and they play it off as if the men are."

Bridger raised a concerned eyebrow, "Deception is a tricky business and dangerous game to boot. I will give you credit on your thinking it through, but I am not seeing a big conspiracy stemming from Aria and Corzine."

Sabra nodded, "Well, they may not be the masterminds, but they were definitely involved in it or perhaps they were merely caught in the crossfire. I am only suggesting that this matter is far from over."

Bridger turned back to the view port, "I agree with you on that, but given the circumstances…. It is not our affair anymore, save Aria and Corzine. To be honest, Sabra." Bridger sighed slowly, "I do not know who did what to whom in that deal anymore. I think we were the ones caught in the crossfire. The bad side to all this is, I made the call."

"You are far too hard on yourself. I do not think the decisions you made were bad ones, Augustus. If anything, you brought some situations to light." Sabra smirked.

Bridger raised his hand and shook an objecting finger. "Of course, we have Clarin, technically."

"How so?"

"We now know that Corzine's ship was attacked by those rogue hybrid fighters Clarin had on forty-seven-twelve. In any event he had to have known, if not ordered the attack. Unless there is some sort of pact allowing him to have such security elements in his employ… I am sure the mere number is enough to raise suspicions. That and admitting the two Klingon war birds were 'his' would certainly be argued by the Klingons, themselves. Either way, he has definitely tightened the proverbial noose around his neck." Bridger paused briefly and shrugged his shoulders in mocking discontent. "But again… it is no longer our concern."

Sabra nodded begrudgingly, "This is true. Though it may be no longer our affair, I am certain that it will be looked into… in time, of course. Clarin did not fully come out ahead in this endeavor and at the same time neither did we. You need not take it so personally."

"It's not personal anymore… Nor do I intend to push the matter. That kind of thinking is what got me into this mess… so to speak." Bridger slowly rose and moved over beside Sabra.

Sabra shifted slightly to face Bridger leaned in on his knees and pressed his folded hands to his lips and sighed heavily to which she grinned slightly. "Augustus, I sense you are still troubled by this and suspect you _DO_ intend to bring this subject to the attention to the review board as a closing remark."

Bridger scoffed. "That's not entirely true, Sabra. I just need to know their real take on this it is all. Should the review board bring me in again and allow me to say some final words… then I'll at least get past this."

"Augustus…" Sabra reached out and slid his hands away from his face and led him by the chin gently to her gaze. "I shall be here for you and support you not matter the result."

"I have to admit… this has got to be one of my more foolish thoughts that I have ever dared. Not to mention, the most foolish plan to date. However-"

Bridger was cut off as Sabra softly moved her hand upward and against his cheek. "You need not think on it any more." Bridger paused and cocked his head in confusion. Sabra hastily leaned in towards Bridger, kissing him ever-so compassionately. A piercing rush of warmth feverishly overwhelmed him through the muscles of his face.

Bridger reflexively retreated his head backwards and cautiously brushed her wrist, moving her hand away from his face. "Sabra…" he begrudgingly groaned, "Don't… I can't… this can't happen…" Sabra slinked back slowly as Bridger rose to his feet and retreated across the room, stopped, and sighed heavily as he hung his head low. Moments passed with silence between them. Bridger gradually turned around to see Sabra sitting with her head low in repent. "Sabra, I…" Bridger nervously trailed off and she looked up to him as if ashamed.

The instance was broken by the sounding of a Yellow Alert through the ship as an unknown male voice came across the comm., "_Attention! Base 315 to all ships and crews, prepare for Alert One Status Dispersal. Scramble all ships!"_

Sabra got to her feet quickly as she looked Bridger who mirrored her shocked, wide eyed expression. "Augustus?" she questioned in concern and reservation.

"What the Hell?" he questioned openly and looked absently to the ceiling as another signal came over the comm. by Rolet. "_Attention all hands! Prepare for emergency departure. All senior officers report to the Bridge. Capt. Bridger report to the Conn, immediately." _Rolet called out, her voice was calm and flat.

Bridger cocked his head slightly with grave reservation as he looked at Sabra who was equally lost. Bridger nodded firmly towards the door as the two of them rushed out into the corridor.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bridger and Sabra exited from the turbo lift hastily as the other officers assumed their posts on the Bridge in rapid succession. Rolet was standing in the center calling out orders in a neutral tone despite the frenzy of activity about the area. Bridger and Sabra stepped down to Rolet who turned sharply towards them as them approached.

"Commander?" Bridger posed curious and firm. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Captain, the Federation colony Altus has been attacked and reports are coming in that nearby colony of Scipiro is as well. The Expedition and the Roosevelt are the only ships within relative range to respond."

"Understood… so why have I been called here? I'm relieved of command, after all.-"

"Commander!" Jacobs called out strongly before Rolet could reply, "Incoming signal from the Expedition."

Rolet called for it on screen as the image of Vice-Admiral Silverton appeared, standing on the Bridge of the Galaxy class ship. "Cmdr. Rolet, the Expedition will respond to Altus colony, you are to take the Roosevelt and-" Silverton stopped short. "Capt. Bridger! You are still relieved of your command. Why are you on the Bridge?!?"

Bridger fell into a casual stance and readied a reply as Rolet stepped forward and cut him off. "Capt. Bridger is here under my order, Admiral."

"Your order? Explain yourself; quickly!" Silverton snarled.

"Admiral, given the current situation and the purview of my current status, I am permitted assignment of personnel. Capt. Bridger is here as a secondary tactical advisor only. He is not here under his official capacity." Rolet answered point-blank.

Silverton's brow furrowed, "Is this true, Capt. Bridger?"

Bridger shrugged, "That was is what I was being told as you called, Admiral."

"Capt. Bridger has the most experience and is best suited. I take full responsibility of this measure, Admiral." Rolet added curtly.

Silverton snorted and scoffed adamantly, "Bold move, Commander. Let us hope it is not a fatally foolish one." Silverton turned away for half a second and then back to the screen with more fire in her eyes and a stern, lecturing finger pointed at the screen. "This will be noted as protested under duress. If I find out otherwise… so help me…"

"Understood, Admiral." Rolet replied mono-toned. Bridger watched as Rolet stood firm, knowing full well that the Admiral's words were more directed at him rather than Rolet and remained quiet.

Silverton withdrew her hand and let out a heated sighed, "Commander…. Take the Roosevelt and post your ship in Recon range of planet 4712. Maintain stand-by readiness on Alert One status as a possible armed response. If the reports are correct, these suspected fighters and warships will no doubt use it as a rally point."

"Understood, Admiral." Rolet replied.

"Expedition, Out."

Rolet eased slightly and turned to Bridger to which he shook his head and raised a pausing hand. "Explain later… we got work to do so. I suggest we get to it."

Rolet nodded and turned back to the Conn. "Lt. V'Ren, status."

"Docking clamps have released and retracted. We are free to maneuver."

"Lt. Ramirez, move us away and once cleared of the station, bring us about with all haste; set course for planet 4712, Warp 9." Rolet followed in short order.

"Aye, Commander." Ramirez replied sharply.

Rolet fell back to the Captain chair as Bridger fell in line to her right and Sabra took to her left as the view screen showed the slip of the Star Base drifting away from the ship and rolled over to open stars. The Expedition faded into view as the Galaxy class vessel banked and accelerated away into a distant flash point. Within seconds, the open stars before them dashed, a quick flash occurred and the stars raced towards and around them.

Bridger swept the service console in front of him and brought up a display of 4712 and the surrounding system. Rolet glanced over, "Suggestions, Captain?"

Bridger probed the chart with his left index finger as he stroked his goatee with his free hand. "Forty-seven-twelve is rather void of cover and too small to hide our signature. Mass-wise, Forty-seven-fourteen would be the better option for that, but it leaves a wide track of a threat range for us to cover. That is, if you wish to go with conventional tactics..."

Rolet turned in towards Bridger, "Do you have an unconventional alternative?"

Bridger linked the interfaces between his console and the display at the Captain's chair, "Well, sometimes to best way to deal with a variable is to take it out of the equation. There is a distant cluster of orbital masses between twelve and thirteen. If we nestle in between them, blackout the ship, and only 'ping' long range sensors in timed bursts and random intervals. We can certainly mask our signature and maintain a level of stealth surveillance."

Rolet scanned her display as she contemplated for a minute, "I concur. Set a sequence, ready it, and relay your plan to Chief Shingure for proper execution of the shutdown of non-critical systems."

"Yes, Ma'am." Rolet shot a rigid glance to Bridger, "Yes, Commander…. My apologies."

Rolet slowly turned her attentions forward, "It is understandable, Captain. It is uncommon and unfamiliar for you and I to shift roles."

"Have you considered what you will say or do should Clarin make his presence known?" Sabra interjected.

"Yes, Counselor." Rolet looked to Sabra, then Bridger, and back to Sabra. "That was the opposing view of the situation I was unable to forward to Admiral Silverton."

"Meaning?" Sabra prodded curiously.

"Should Clarin make any attempt to contact us, I intend to keep the appearance that nothing has changed in our command structure. Capt. Bridger will act as a diversion."

Sabra nodded curtly, "Let us hope the Admiral shares your opinion. I feel that you will likely be brought to the same status as Capt. Bridger is in currently, in the end."

"It is a possible outcome, Counselor. One, I will take under advisement. Capt. Bridger is only relieved of his command authority. It is not to say he can not be utilized for other positions or roles as needed." Rolet replied as Bridger snorted with a slight grin.

The Roosevelt came out of warp and coasted through the small system to its rally point. The cluster of asteroids gently hovered and spun ever-so methodically in free floating suspension. As the ship nestled into a break formidable break in the chain of hulking rocks, the lights about the ship and its deck dimmed out to total darkness

With the ship harbored in utter stillness amongst natural concealment, the bow faced onto planet 4712 from afar. The sunlight from the distant star glinted off the pitted rocky terrain pot marked patches of crystal like ranges. The brilliance of its radiance shone off the surface as if it had been reflected off a mirrored finish. For the moment, there was no activity in or around the planet and the empty shells of pressure domes of the abandoned facilities stood silent as sentinels on watch.

The Bridge darkened to emergency lighting casting a creeping void throughout the compartment. The room was equally still and quiet as each of the officers and crew were making next no movement aside from shifting stances and standard operations. Nearly an hour passed as the silence etched against the nerve of the crew till a warning signal came across the Conn station.

"Commander…" V'Ren calmly announced, "Sensors are detecting a faint ion anomaly emanating from the surface of the planet."

Rolet rose to her feet, "Analysis, Lieutenant."

"The pattern is in flux with minimal distinction. However, there is a defined source value bearing. It is isolated at 213 by 76 degrees on the planet surface. It appears to be approximately five hundred meters from the dismantled facility."

Rolet looked over her shoulder at the Ops station. "Lt. Jacobs?"

"Scanning Commander…" Jacobs blurted as he skimmed him console, "The facility looks powered down and doesn't appear to have any life signs inside. There's no shield generator or any signs of automated systems, defensive or otherwise."

Rolet turned to the screen before her and snorted sharply in contemplation as Bridger slowly rose to join Rolet. "Your thinking it's a lure?" he inquired curiously.

"It is possible, Captain. There is also the fact that anxiety is affecting the situation."

Bridger stifled a chuckle, "No argument here. Mr. V'Ren, are sure the sensitivity of the pulsed scans are not too high?"

"Negative, sir." V'Ren replied in a monotone tenor, "The sensors registered this under the previous allotment for signature resonance of the previously engaged Klingon vessels."

"Any correlation between the two, Lieutenant?" Rolet implied firmly.

"There are similarities, yet the random pattern suggests otherwise."

"It could be the one with the busted wing or the gnarled bow." Bridger added.

V'Ren turned his head back to Rolet and Bridger, "It is plausible. The erratic pattern would suggest adaptation to irregular angles and surfaces."

Rolet nodded, "Maintain a triangulation on those coordinates. Lt. Jacobs, keep monitoring for any signs of activity in or around the facility, specifically life forms. Lt. Ramirez, hold our position as rigid as possible to avoid counter scanning detection." The trio of officers acknowledged.

Rolet maintained her stance in the midway and stared out through the view screen as if scanning for herself as Bridger quietly slipped back to his place. The Bridge settled back into a dulling lull over the course of the next 10 minutes before the silence was broken again by a passive after at V'Ren's console.

"Commander, multiple vessels coming out of warp in quadrant two-one-two. It appears to be the Turis and two other freighters." V'Ren stated definitely.

"What is their heading?" Rolet probed.

"The vessels are travelling to the planet and full impulse."

Jacobs chuckled mutedly from behind his station "I wonder why they are in such a hurry?"

Jacobs' humor was short lived as V'Ren's console indicated another passive alert. "Commander, the anomaly is on the move."

Bridger shifted in his seat and swung his display before him. "It has got to be one of them. This does not bode-"

"Helm, move us out on an intercept course. Full Impulse; Ops, yellow alert and restore primary functions; Conn, allow for full sensor sweep and isolate the anomaly for one or multiple threats." Rolet snapped out quickly.

V'Ren tapped away at his console as the information quickly relayed back a warning to him and to the Ops station. "Commander! The anom-"

"I see them…" Rolet cut V'Ren off adamantly. "Red Alert! Arm all weapons and prepare repel the aggressors. Target the Klingon ships and protect the freighters."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Roosevelt arose from its darkened state and accelerated away from it stone nest towards the scene unfolding before them. The Turis and its accompanying ships darted towards the planet headlong as an unapparent rift distorted in front of their intended destination. The pair of Klingon Birds of Prey appeared in front of the flight path of the Turis' formation; the less damaged one hovering above the mauled. The Roosevelt raced in as the Turis climbed and the two other freighters broke ranks away. The two Klingon ships slid into a side by side formation and banked slightly away from each other, ignoring the Turis bearing down on the other freighters. Before the Roosevelt could clear the distance, the two Birds let loose on their quarry.

The de-winged Bird belted a pair of torpedoes on its target. The two red orbs of photon death dashed across the expanse hitting the bow and stern of the freighter instantly causing it to explode into a wash of flame and sparks. The mangled sister ship staggered a chain of blasts from its canons strafing the starboard side of its target as the freighter spun wildly out of control. The spiraling freighter spawned a series of minor blasts from the inside through its hull before it too internally combusted and sprayed embers across the area.

The Birds of Prey each banked more inward towards each other as they began to climb to engage the remaining freighter. In turn, Roosevelt climbed to meet them and shield the Turis along it port side while targeting the two opponents on it port side. The Roosevelt let fly a series of short phaser bursts from it forward array that staggered between the two Klingon craft that weakened yet was unable to penetrate their shields. They followed up with a concentrated pair of bursts from the port nacelle array. The First struck the de-winged bird of prey solidly against the neck rending a deep scar along its port side as the second blast blasted a hole through the topside of its aft end of the mauled Bird as it wrenched hard to port and away from the fray.

The de-winged ship turned inward shooting a rapid fire blast from its good wing canon which pelted the shields along the Roosevelt's aft quarter of the saucer section. Then, a torpedo rang out from the bow which grazed a blow of the left nacelle extension. The Roosevelt leered over slightly at the hit but was able to quickly lean back.

The Roosevelt hurriedly came about as the de-winged Bird sprayed another series of blasts that barely missed the aft end of the Roosevelt but arced its way toward the Turis. The last shot in the series broke through the Turis' weak shielding and struck on its main propulsion, rendering it dead in open space. The Roosevelt rolled twenty degrees right and continued its bank exposing its lower phaser array to the mauled one and the upper to the de-winged.

The mauled ship turned back into the battle and paired its canon in simultaneous shots in a flurry of succession. The charges blasted along the underside of the Roosevelt rocking the ship mildly but deflected by the shields weakening them. The arrays let loose in highly charged bursts on each ship as they powered through the shields and hit their mark. The mauled ship was struck along the main body violently which caused it to pitch upward and stall momentarily. The de-winged ship was shot on its already crippled wing demolishing it further as it rush to compensate a violent pitch.

The Roosevelt coiled around the drifting Turis as a blocker as both Klingon ships climbed hurried to gain advantage in a vain attempt to rain death from above. The two ships barreled over and pointed their noses downward as the Roosevelt pitched its bow upward. Each ship drew beads on the other as Roosevelt spit two torpedoes out towards the crippled wing ship and let loose a barrage of phaser steams on the mauled ship. The two ships fired their canons at the Roosevelt as the tracked along the saucer section. As the crippled ships mouth began to glow red, the first torpedo caught the underside of the neck as its base and snapped it turbulently as the second torpedo sailed now imparted breach.

The officers on the Bridge looked through the view screen in shock as the decapitated Bird exploded viciously before them. The second Bird was tossed unnaturally and abruptly as it spiraled away through the eruption to it right.

"_Proximity Warning; Collision immanent."_ the computer belted out over the occurrence

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!" Jacobs yelled out as he pounded his terminal to sound a collision warning siren throughout the ship. The stunned crew watched the loose head was being flung forward, speeding directly at them from the concussion wave. Rolet tapped her console at the captain's chair as the four point harness enveloped her securely. Jacobs rushed to buffer the force field and shield as best he could. Bridger, Sabra, Ramirez, V'Ren as well as other support crew on the Main Deck braced against walls and clutched their consoles as time seemed to slow down as in the in the wake of the immediate danger.

The bulk of the forward section struck the upper right side of the saucer section as the shields and force fields only cushioned the blow superficially as it deflected most of the minor debris away. The clash of metal on metal tore through each of the hulls and grated against each other brutally. The Roosevelt dipped slightly to the crash as the crew on the Bridge was jolted around the deck.

Jacobs was thrown over his station and ungracefully face planted on the floor before Rolet. Ramirez was tossed over the division between him and V'Ren causing him inadvertently clothes-line V'Ren, leaving both thrown from their stations as well. Bridger was hurled into the Captain's chair as his head made contact with the arm rest as Sabra was flung into the standing secondary console behind her and was able to catch herself.

The onslaught continued as the head neck portion's momentum rolled over the saucer section and twisted the head around before impacting against the aft portion of the ship. The wash from the impulse engines picked up the distorted extension pushing it up and off the ship's hull. The force dragged the hulk and raked it along the hull surface before it managed to break free. Following the dislodgement, the remaining remnant of the Bird of Prey softly rolled over the port nacelle missing it completely and finished itself off by erupting into a ball of fire which further rocked the Roosevelt shoving further into an a diving rollover.

Bridger pushed himself up from his crouched position and shook off the stars encompassing around his line of sight. He felt a warm sting announce itself along his right eyelid where blood was seeping into his eye. Ramirez slid off V'Ren and harried his way back to his post. Rolet tapped her display again and the harness released as she launched herself from the chair and hurriedly scanned the scene before her. "Counselor, take the Conn; Captain, take Ops!"

Sabra pushed away from the console as Bridger nodded and fumbled his way behind his chair. Each took to their place as Rolet dragged Jacobs out of the way and draped him over the Counselor's chair. Bridger shook off his daze as he leaned heavily into controls. Ramirez raced over his display as the Ship was registering a rolling twist as it frantically tried to register and orient the instruments and gauges. "Primary control is offline, switching to secondary control!" Ramirez belted as his fingers danced through the controls before him

"We're losing inertial dampeners, attempting to compensate!" Sabra followed over the sirens and alerts

Rolet looked to the view screen which as showing nothing but static blackness as she shot a glance back to Bridger. "Ops, where is the second target!"

"I can't get a lock; sensors are limited. They aren't within our threat range." Bridger replied.

"Hold on! This isn't going to be pretty!" Ramirez shouted.

The Roosevelt's maneuvering thrusters engaged and countered the end over end tumbling and spin causing the aft end to drift around forward before decelerating and coming to a skidding halt. The conscious crew on deck lunged and shifted forward, back, and to the side dizzily. Rolet stepped around the first officer station and relayed the tactical display information on it to the view screen, which fizzled, distorted, and popped intermittently on the larger monitor. The scene showed map position and a blinking blip of their opponent slithering out of the scanners current range. Rolet cancelled the audible alerts before she stepped forward to the center of the Bridge and looked over her shoulder at Bridger. "Damage Report."

Bridger winched as he checked the bleeding wound over his right eye. "Shields at 24%. Multiple hull breaches on Decks four through ten; containment fields are holding; Forward weapons systems are offline; Communications are questionable but Internal Comm. is out. I'm sending a non-comm call in request signal to all decks and sections to relay the situation."

Rolet turned back ahead, "Conn, Status."

"Multiple power outages blanketing throughout the upper decks. Long Range Sensors are offline. Short Range Sensors are operating at 36% efficiency. Forward Inertial Dampeners have failed. Impulse Engines and Warp Engines are offline." Sabra relayed calmly.

"Helm, Status."

Ramirez tapped multiple points on his display, each sending out a denying chime. "Confirm… main propulsion is offline. Primary controls are offline as well. We are on full manual control. We have maneuvering thrusters but otherwise… we are flying 'dead stick'."

Rolet glanced about the Bridge at the replacement crew who were also shaking off their relative daze. "Conn, reroute all available power you can to the shields and field generators; Ops, buffer the shields and send a 'May-Day' call out; open it to all channels and to the Expedition; Clear the Bridge of all injured." she called out in short order before looking directly to Bridger with her stoic demeanor.

Bridger nodded reluctantly as Jacobs pushed himself up off the seat; shook out his stunned stupor slowly, looked about, and softly chuckled. "This isn't my station…" A young female Bajoran ensign stepped into the Ops post and in turn, Bridger went to Jacobs's aid. The two then proceeded to the unconscious V'Ren and after Jacobs gave V'Ren a quick assessment, the two men took an arm and braced it over their shoulders, dragging him away to the turbo lift.

Moments passed in relative calmness and many held their breath waiting for the Bird of Prey to return. The serenity was agitated as Sabra's voice rang out across the deck. "Commander!" she exclaimed, "Klingon attack cruiser, Vor'cha class, coming out of warp bearing 265 by 145!"

Rolet looked to Sabra who was tried to hold up melting reserve and Ramirez who looked back seeking some form of assurance as did the rest of the standing crew on deck. Rolet looked about once more before looking to the view screen as she relented in fullest resolve. "We have to endure."

"Commander?!?" Rolet snapped a glance to the wavering call out coming from the Ops station, "The Cruiser is slowing and coming along even with our port side… We are being hailed."

"On screen and clean it up as much as possible."

The screen hissed, wavered for a moment, and became grainy as the image of a tall and chiseled muscular frame of a male Klingon, dressed in full traditional armor appeared before him. "This is Captain Korak of the Jev Notqa', House of Ko'roth. You have called for aid and we have answered that call." The large Klingon boomed through a gravelly voice over the channel, as if proud and triumphant in his actions.

Rolet held back for a moment before straightening herself. "This Cmdr. Rolet of the USS Roosevelt. Thank you for your quick response, Captain. Any and all assistance is appreciated."

Korak nodded firmly. "By the shape your ship is in, it would appear we missed out on a rather glorious battle, but appears you are the victor this day." he grinned as he pressed his fist to his waist, flexing his arms a bit as he cocked his head back slightly. "I will toast to your success."

"Forgive me, Captain. This day is not over and the fight has not concluded. The disabled transport ship is under our charge and there is still a rogue ship, a B'Rel class, out there." Rolet added flatly.

Korak smirked with as if anticipating a fight, clasped his fist together, and cracked his knuckles with a resounding snap. "Allow us the honor to take up this fight for you. We shall see this battle through to the end."

"The honor is yours, Captain. Thank you." Rolet clenched her fist and placed it over her heart as Korak pounded his fist to his breast and bowed his head in acceptance as the screen reverted to the seal of the Klingon Empire.

Ramirez shifted in his seat slightly, "That's a relief… but a bit too convenient." He quietly boasted.

"I do not think we are in any position to object or question." Sabra retorted offhandedly.

"I'm just saying-"

"As you were, Lieutenant." Rolet interjected strongly, "The Counselor is correct. There is no reason to question these actions under the current situation. All options available must be utilized." Rolet stepped up and leaned over Ramirez's shoulder, "However, I do not disagree with your statement, Lieutenant." she whispered to him.

"Aye, Commander. Beggars can't be choosers." Ramirez conceded as both he and Sabra looked to each other with Rolet blinking in question to his words.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_Captain's Log__, Stardate 54667.8_

_Cmdr. Izara Rolet reporting as acting commanding officer._

_It has been six hours since we engaged the unknown, B'Rel class, Birds of Prey with no contact made by the remaining vessel.__ The Jev Notqa' is has provided protection without question._

_No major casualties were sustained in the attack._

_Primary Controls, Sensors, and Communications have been restored. _

_The Roosevelt has towed the Turis into a relative orbit around Planet 4712. The individual known as Clarin has made contact and it is to be noted that he adamantly refuses to accept any assistance and is in refusal of the ship's current orbit status, transgression of the perimeter, and denies any form of beaming or landing on the planet's surface. _

_With the arrival of the USS Expedition,__ Vice-Admiral Silverton has taken command of the situation._

Bridger paced slowly in the briefing room as the door opened to Silverton and Rolet's entry. Silverton to Bridger looked with a mildly stern gaze as he stood at attention across the table. Silence held in the room for several moments before Silverton looked to Rolet, closed her eyes, and refocused back on Bridger "Captain Bridger… In light of current set of circumstances and the advisement of Cmdr. Rolet, I am permitting you to take an acting role until this matter is resolved."

"Understood, Admiral."

Silverton took her seat at the head of the table as she motioned and the two other officers took a seat to either side of her. "Let me update you on some things. We engaged and destroyed the remainder of these unknown fighters over the Scipiro settlement. They refused to surrender and continued their attack so we were forced to quell the threat.

In light of the previous reports about these unidentified Klingon ships, I forwarded word to an associate of mine in the Klingon consulate, which explains the actions of the arrival of Captain Korak. The matter has not become public knowledge on either side and it will remain that way, for now."

"Understood, Admiral." Bridger replied, "So, where does that leave us now?"

Silverton looked to Rolet to which she tapped her comm-badge. "Lt. Jacobs, escort Captain Korak to the observation lounge."

Jacobs acknowledged as Silverton looked back Bridger, "First we have to deal with the Klingons." A couple of minutes passed before the doors opened again as Korak entered and three officer rose from the table. Silverton's faced melted from a cool exterior to a warm and pleasant smile as she rounded the edge and met Korak who stood towered his 6' 8" over her modest 5' 9". "Captain Korak, I am Vice-Admiral Karen Silverton. On behalf of the Federation, Starfleet, and myself, allow me to extend our personal gratitude for coming to the aid of the Roosevelt."

Korak shifted his shoulders back proudly, "We, of House Ko'roth, never turn our back to our brother in arms."

Silverton turned as she introduced the others with her. "Cmdr Rolet, you already know. Allow me to introduce Captain Augustus Bridger."

Korak nodded and narrowed is sights on Bridger. "Bridger… Ah, I have heard of your name before. You fought alongside my cousin, Klatch, at the Battle of Cardassia."

Bridger looked down in recollection and returned the look to Korak as he smirked, "Hmmm… yes, I remember. I never met such fierce and resilient warrior as him. It was an honor to stand by him." As Korak nodded adamantly with a pleased, muted snarl, Silverton raised a questioning eyebrow as she motioned to the table.

"Forgive me, Captain, for asking this but would you care to explain your presence this far out?" Silverton inquired casually.

Korak glanced about at the three officers as he rested his left forearm on the table, his fist clenched slightly glancing down hesitantly. "Some time past, two ships that honorably flew the banner of our house were retired from service after the battle with the Dominion. Those ships were to be dismantled and be born again as new warships. When the time came for them to be dismantled, they were found to be taken from the yard." Korak looked to others with a grim demeanor, "I was granted leave to search for their whereabouts and render swift justice those responsible for taking them."

Rolet turned to Korak, "Captain, can you confirm these vessels are the exact ones you are looking for?"

"We came across what was left of the ship and found it to be one of the ones we seek, the Mat'lek. The other is the Ver'nok'ta."

Silverton leaned in on the table sharply, "Under the circumstances, you must understand that there was no intent to neither interfere nor impede your pursuits."

Korak raised his hand slowly towards Silverton, "This ship was force defend itself. We will recognize the fact it was destroyed in battle. There is no fitting testament or honorary tribute better suited for a ship. We have so destroyed the remnants of the Mat'lek."

"Very well…" Silverton leaned back, "Captain Bridger anything you would like to add?"

"Yes… Captain, the Ver'nok'ta and the Mar'lek were possibly operating with faulty cloaking devices. Our sensors were able to isolate a signature pattern. Perhaps this information could help you track the stolen ship."

"Hmm… that would certainly quicken our pace."

"Commander, if you would, show Captain Korak your findings." Silverton interjected.

"Yes, Admiral. Captain, if you will follow me."

Korak rose to his feet as did the rest of the others as Rolet and the Klingon Captain left the room. Silverton turned to Bridger as her expression shifted back to a hardened firmness. "Now that that is over." she blurted as she slipped back into her seat.

Bridger remained or her feet as he leaned on the back rest. "So, what is the next step, Admiral?"

Silverton reclined in her seat and turned to him. "It all depends on you, Captain, and whether or not you can get Clarin to talk."

Bridger's eyes focused down toward the table slightly and stroked his goatee, "That will is not going be easy. Not impossible, just easier said than done."

"Such is the dues that must be paid, Captain." Silverton added purposefully, "You were the one that acted on this. However, I am giving you second chance to resolve it and earn my trust back. You would wise to take advantage of this opportunity."

Bridger looked Silverton questioningly, "What do you wish me to do, Admiral?"

Silverton sat up and leaned on the table with her hands clasped, "I will set up a meeting with this Clarin and smooth things over. This will set the stage for you to get any and all pertinent information to settle this matter."

"How do you wish me to proceed?"

Silverton rose to her feet as Bridger straightened to an at ease position. "That, Captain, is up to you to figure out the best course of action. I suggest you choose wisely, for you will only have one shot at this."

"Understood, Admiral."

With that, Silverton headed for the door and exited. Bridger turned and gazed out the view port to open stars as he sighed heavily. He gathered his thought and pondered on what all needed to be said and done. All manner of thought raced through his head till his gut instinct took over. Bridger straightened his jacket and proceed to the Bridge.

As he entered, he saw Rolet with Korak, standing at the science station. Rolet finished explaining the encounter they had as Bridger approached them.

"Captain?" Rolet asked dully and Korak turned around.

"Commander, I do not mean to interrupt. Captain Korak, I would like to discuss something with you. In private."

"I will relay this information to the Jev Notqa'" Rolet said as she turned to the console. Korak nodded as Bridger led him into his Ready Room.

"What is it that we need to discuss, Captain Bridger?"

Bridger looked up to Korak and smirked, "Have you heard of the expression, good cop-bad cop?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bridger waited patiently in the dim lighting of the VIP quarters sipping upon a glass of Scotch. The synthetic alcohol did not have quite the zeal of a traditional drink but it would do for now. He contemplated and despised what he was about to do, though he knew full well that this would be the only way he could get through to Clarin.

He reached inside his inner jacket pocket and pulled out the small remote trigger and engaged it. From across the room, a tiny amber light lit up on the small device mounted on the frame of a mosaic portrait hanging on the wall. He tucked away the remote as the door to the room opened with a grinning Clarin entering the room with Sabra on his arm. The two were engaged in casual conversation as Bridger rose to his feet.

Sabra stopped briskly as she slinked back towards the doorway and exited as Clarin looked about. Upon seeing Bridger, his hearty grin fading to a bemused status. "Ah, Captain… How clever of you. Softening and buttering me up are we?"

Bridger scoffed, "Hardly."

"I see." Clarin shrugged as he headed towards the view port, focusing his attention away from Bridger, "Well, you have a rather curious way of extending apologies, Captain. However, I will humor you and entertain the thought nonetheless."

"Apology? What makes you think I owe _YOU _an apology?"

"Oh come now, Captain. You have gone through all this trouble. I have lost quite a bit of resources and manpower, all in part to your selfish curiosity and ambition. Your chances of being like the good Admiral are looking rather bleak. I now see why you have been denied higher recognition. Of course, if you were to seek forgiveness from me… I might be in a position to sway things more favorable for you. Thus we would not be speaking as we are now. Would you not agree?" Clarin mocked assuredly as he glanced towards Bridger.

Bridger stroked the back of his neck and closed his eyes, "You know, Clarin, I have come across many beings in my experience. None of them has ever been as vain and arrogant as you. You are definitely one of a kind."

Clarin turned and faced Bridger, the color in his skin becoming flustered, "You insult me. You have a rather annoying habit of tossing insults when it is not in your best interest to do so."

"Oh, I choose my words wisely, Clarin. May be you are the one who needed to use a little more tact."

Clarin raised an intrigued eyebrow, "Very well, I will entertain this feeble thought of yours. Tell me, where, if ever, should have chosen my words more distinctly."

Bridger smirked, "Well, Clarin… I will admit I am kind of in a spot at the moment. You see, you told me that those Klingon warships were yours. Back when we had our first real dispute."

"What of it?"

"Now, I have a certain Klingon who has arrived stating that is saying those ships were stolen."

Clarin folded his arms and leered at Bridger with a stanch look, "Come, come now, Captain. I thought you better than this. Your rather weak and desperate attempt to manipulate me is not going to phase me in the least. This argument is a trivial point at best. We can banter that point back and forth all we want. No Klingon is going to admit they bartered off their junk."

"I see, so you are saying that their words untrue?"

"Captain… it is obvious that this Klingon is merely covering up matter to just to save face. Much like you are feebly doing now." Clarin shook his head in disgust. "And to think that I once thought you to be a wise being. What a pity."

"Well, I can see there is no fooling you, Clarin. I merely thought-"

Clarin waved his hand in disgust, "Then I think that we are done here." he cut in as he headed for the door. As the doors slid apart, Korak was stepping forward. Clarin looked up at the towering Klingon in shock as Korak let out a bone chilling roar, grabbed Clarin with both hands, lifted him off of his feet, and slammed him violently against the adjacent wall.

"You insolent _QI'yaH_! You _DARE_ to call _ME_ a liar!!!" Korak growled in Clarin face as Clarin feverishly tried to break from Korak's vise-like grip.

"Captain!" Clarin shrilled, "Do something! Do not just stand there!"

Bridger calmly strode up along side Korak and sighed, "I am already in enough trouble as it is, meddling in the affairs of others outside of the Federation. I am not about to interfere in another." Bridger stepped back slightly and casually made his way to the door.

"Wait! You can not just leave me here with this… this-" Clarin cried out as Korak drew back and thumped Clarin against the wall.

Bridger stopped, turned around slowly, and looked at the frightened Clarin with a stern look. "I am not so certain that I am in a position to sway things more favorably for you. Nor do I have you given me any reason to."

"W-wh-what is it that you want? Name it!"

Bridger folded his arms and stroked his goatee. "Captain Korak, what do you intend to do about the situation?"

Korak snapped a enraged look upon Bridger before turning his intents back on Clarin, tightening his grasp and coming nose to nose with him, "I will drag this pathetic_ QI'yaH _before the Imperial Tribunal where he will be found guilty and executed for his theft and I will see to it that I will be the one to end his worthless excuse for an existence for calling me a liar." Korak seethed through fiercely gritted teeth.

"I see, well, that may pose a problem. You see he has information I need to know." Clarin looked confused, his eyes darting between the enraged Korak and Bridger.

Korak snarled, "He must pay for his insolence."

"He is no good to either of us if you were to enact judgment, here and now, Korak. After all, he may not be entirely at fault here. I would not want you to take him to Kronos and judge him falsely. You know as well as I that it would bring great shame upon your House."

Korak grunted as his anger began to slowly tone down as he glanced to Bridger with a slight nod. "You are right…" Korak glanced back to Clarin, "You… you will give him the information he requires and if it does not meet his expectations, you will go with me instead of him."

"Y-y-yes…I will." Clarin stammered as Korak set him forcibly on his feet and pushed him to chair. Clarin hurriedly sat down, eyeing Korak with contempt as he loomed over him, while Bridger took a seat cross from Clarin.

"Well, Clarin…" Bridger opened calmly, "where to begin? I guess we need to resolve this matter first. So, were these Klingon ships yours or not?"

Clarin slowly eyed Korak who folded his arms as his muscles tightened bearing a disgruntled edge of angst towards Clarin. "I assure you… Those ships were being utilized by me, but I was not the one who procured them."

"This is not the time to retract you claim, Clarin. I suggest you quit digging yourself deeper in this hole of deceit you are making." Bridger implied firmly.

"Let me explain!" Clarin chirped as he snapped his attention back towards, "Some time ago, many of the trading lanes were being assaulted by pirates. Then this Orion trader, Zaden, shows up and offers me a deal. He would help me protect trading routes in exchange for rather obscure metals and showed up with these Klingon attack ships."

Clarin paused briefly as Bridger sat back and stoked his goatee slightly. "Go on."

"I had recently bought out the facility here on this planet which could process the metals. So, the deal was struck and the threat was dissolved. Thus, we were able to form the Dymex Trust."

"And not once did you think that this trader had a hand in the piracy and was setting you up?" Bridger queried.

Clarin paused briefly, "Yes… yes, the thought had occurred but it was found out that several of the free traders were attempting to undercut our trade. After many were dealt with those of us who remained grouped up."

"That is a fairly thin line, Clarin." Bridger implied yet again.

"Ask any of the other trustees and they will tell you the same. It was not place to question; it was an opportunity through necessity." Clarin interjected.

"Okay, so explain to me the smaller ships."

Clarin heave a sigh, "As time when on, business flourished, and we were looking to expand our market. In doing so, members of the trust were afraid of the past coming back again with rival competition. Zaden offered me a deal. He had some discarded plans from Orion Defense Force for some smaller escort ships. He offered the means to produce them through equipment and manpower. I did not think of anything because it served our purposes so I allowed him to build on the planet."

Bridger massaged his forehead is disbelief. "You never stopped and thought this was all too convenient?"

Clarin held up his hands in objection, "The profits amongst the trust had soared, so who was I to complain."

"No, you were just more willing to turn a blind eye." Bridger leaned in towards Clarin, "After all you have the controlling interest in the Trust. Who would argue with you? So, do not even think for a second you can play it off as the innocent bystander." He said scornfully.

Clarin edged back in his seat as if cornered, "I am being serious here, Captain! I-"

"So am I, Clarin!" Bridger cut in harshly. "You have one more chance with me, that's it! I suggest you quit trying to worm your way out of this and give me some hard facts."

Moments passed in silence between them before Korak placed a firm grip on Clarin's shoulder. "You will answer him." Korak seethed callously, "Or I shall hold to my original course of action."

"Alright!" Clarin exclaimed, "Alright, the attacks were true and so was the original deal. Zaden showed up with the ships and made sure my interest were secured first. I extended it out to incorporate the rest and founded the Trust."

"Go on." Bridger pushed.

"Zaden needed the mining plant to build the fighters and to help insure my interest and sway when needed."

"So, how does Pagano play into this?" Bridger probed shifting the topic.

"Pagano…" Clarin fumed, "Pagano was under my employ as a freelancer. He had lost much of his credibility so I opened the opportunity for him as long as he did not ask too many questions."

"Obviously, he got involved."

"That fool… Zaden had been bringing in forced labor to do the mining and manufacturing. I did not ask where he got them I just kept it quiet. Pagano took several of the workers and were attempting to free them. Zaden pursued them and was satisfied that they were not going anywhere. Then you came along… and well you can draw your conclusions from there."

Bridger leaned in Clarin's direction, "Yes and Pagano attempted to escape, threatened one of my officers, and has been dealt with. There were no other survivors; they were killed in the attack." Clarin stifled a smirk as Bridger took note, "However, where is this Zaden character, now?"

"Zaden… I assumed he was on the ship you destroyed."

"I find that hard to believe."

"He was on one of those ships I assure." Clarin quickly added.

Bridger leaned back and looked away as he quietly contemplated. He mulled over what had been said and carefully weighed his options before looking to Korak. "Captain, it would appear this, Zaden, is the one who needs to answer for the theft of your ships. However, he has to answer for our interest and yours."

Korak grunted and nodded, "I will hunt down this thief and murderer. I will see to it that he remains alive to answer for his crimes."

"So, I am free to go corr- ACK!" Clarin posed and shrieked as Korak clinched down on his shoulder deeply.

"You best hope that Zaden lives or you will answer for his deeds." Korak sternly answered.

"Clarin…" Bridger sighed as he rose to his feet, "You are not off the hook, yet. The decision on your fate is not mine to decide, outright. For now, I want you off my ship and do not do anything stupid."

Clarin nodded as Korak pulled his up by the shoulder and nudged him to the door. Clarin wasted no time and scurried out as Bridger reached inside his jacket, took out the remote and shut down the recorder as he came along side Korak.

"Qa'pla, Bridger!"

"Yes, Qa'pla, Korak. Let us hope it is enough."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Bridger, Sabra, Rolet, and Silverton stood in the Holo-deck watching the recorded scene of the exchange with Clarin play out before them. As the events concluded, Silverton called for the program to end and the room reverted back to its black walls and gold grid pattern. Silverton stepped forward and looked to the three officers who were casually standing nearly shoulder to shoulder.

"Counselor, would you care to add anything from your perspective?" Silverton asked in a business oriented tone.

Sabra nodded, "I can only say that Clarin emanated a strong sense of confidence, bordering arrogance. He felt he had control over the situation, prior to the exchange. To Clarin, by my best assessment, it was a battle of wills over who had control and influence over the situation. It appeared that he felt that he had bested the Cpt. Bridger. This has been his apparent motive from the beginning."

"So you are saying was a conflict of 'alpha male' mentalities?"

"That would be a suitable analogy of the circumstances, Admiral." Sabra replied.

Silverton shifted her intents to Rolet, "Commander, anything you would like to add on your assessment of the situation?"

"Yes, Admiral. The information provided by Clarin is without merit, accountability, and can only be justified as 'here-say'. Clarin is only indirectly connected to the events that have occurred. Any and all actions are only able to be executed through threats and misdirection. There are no sanctions that can be executed on an official level unless warranted by the chain of command."

"And yet, you too have involved yourself." Silverton added bluntly.

"That is correct, Admiral. The engagement executed under the order that I assigned was justified under the mandate to provide aide and assistance to any being or ships in immediate danger, regardless of affiliation."

Silverton sighed begrudgingly as she shifted her eyes to Bridger. "Captain, anything you wish to state on your behalf?"

Bridger cleared his throat mildly, "Admiral, I sought a viable resolution to the situation at hand and it has been executed. I have fulfilled my requirements."

"Is that so... Tell me, why did you not inquire more thoroughly about the fighters that were being constructed or how they managed to come up with the weaponry to outfit said craft?" Silverton pressed her point firmly as her eyes narrowed, "It is an opportunity lost."

"With all due respect. Admiral. It was not a matter that I felt necessary to address nor contributed to the proceedings. I asked how you wish for me to proceed, to which you informed me to proceed as I saw fit. So I did." Bridger replied flatly.

Silverton stepped towards Bridger with angst as she stared down Bridger. She opened her mouth to speak then aborted as Bridger saw a slight break in her expression as if something intruded her train of thought. Silverton spun on her heel and walked off a few steps from the group snorting in a vain attempt to release her frustration. "Commander; Counselor; I need a moment in private with Capt. Bridger." Silverton fumed.

Rolet and Sabra took a step back and turned towards the door. Bridger felt a hand brush his back as he stood there in silence assuming the gesture was a sign of sympathetic encouragement from Sabra. As the doors closed, the dull hum of the deck resonated between the Captain and the Admiral. Silverton sighed heavily with her back still to Bridger, "Captain, let us speak candidly. You have a problem with authority, don't you?"

"No, Ma'am. I do not."

"So, you have a problem with me then?"

"Not entirely, Ma'am."

"Not entirely?" Silverton questioned shocked as she turned towards Bridger, "I suggest you explain that statement to me."

Bridger took in a deep breath to gather his thoughts, "Admiral, I respect you and anyone in your position. You told me a while back that you could not stand maverick captains under your command. From your vantage point, maybe I am. In any event, I am just doing my job, nothing more. That is the problem... people make conclusions without seeing the whole picture. Again, with all due respect, even you are guilty of it. This situation is the prime example. "

Silverton folded her arms and eyed Bridger skeptically, "You are going to stand there and tell me that your reputation preceded you and you are just misunderstood, is that it?"

Bridger smirked, "No, but I doubt you would believe me, no matter how I answered that."

Silverton stared at Bridger harshly, closed her eyes, and shook your head. "You are probably right, Captain. Just speak your mind." she remarked very matter of fact.

"Admiral, I was simply honoring a request to aid in an apprehension of a criminal. As facts came to light, I had to change my intents and direction." Bridger paused for moment and eased down to a relaxed state. "I will admit pushed the issue, but my hand was also forced. I had to act either way. I made my fair share of good and bad calls, but if you say I messed up, I messed up. I am still human and make mistakes, but as a Captain, I have to assume responsibility for those mistakes. So, whatever you decide, I can accept it."

Silverton stroked her forehead and began to pace from side to side. "Captain... you have given me a lot to think on and deal with, not to mention one hell of a headache. It would appear your counselor and first officer stand behind you. If I were to ask any of you other officers, I would more than likely end up with the same result." Silverton stopped abruptly and half turned to Bridger. "I am going ask you this one last question. If you were in my position and the roles were reversed, what would you do?"

Bridger shrugged and eyed Silverton. "I am far from cut out for dealing with all the situations that get put before you, Admiral. That is why I am happy with my current station."

"You did not answer my question, Captain." Silverton's voice turned more direct as she stepped in closer to Bridger. "You are ship captain. Though our venues may be different, our decision process remains the same. Just answer the question."

Bridger again took in a deep breath as gathered his thoughts. "I honestly don't know what I would do, Admiral. I could be stripped of my rank and commission and drummed back out of service to Starfleet. That, or ground me to a desk or posting where I could do little to collateral damage."

Silverton raised a questioning eyebrow to his response. "Is that what you want, Captain?"

Bridger shook his head, "No, Ma'am. I have reserved myself to fact that this is where my life has taken me and this is where I need to be."

Silverton's eyes looked to the floor as she nodded in contemplation and paced around Bridger. "You know, Captain. I have had several good men and women under my command. Some were overconfident; some were rebels; some were cocky and free spirited; and some were just, plain stubborn. All in all, some lost their lives and cost the lives of others foolishly. I pegged you as one of those types. However, Admiral McGinty assured me that you were not one of them and that you could be an inspiration. Given your extensive service record and noted character, I took a chance and now, here we are." Silverton came around to Bridger's line of sight and stroked her chin in deep reflection.

Bridger groaned quietly, "That is the problem with having a rep. It is a curse you can never escape. I certainly cannot escape mine."

"That is true, Captain. Despite this fact, there have been several situations that have presented themselves, as of late, and things that you have said currently that have made me take a second look on my perceptions." Silverton raised and objecting finger while focusing her intents back towards Bridger. "You were right in saying I was a bit short sighted. I was looking for your faults when I should have been looking for inspiration qualities. You displayed confidence and inspired such in those around you. That... has given you some... redeeming aspects to your credit."

Bridger looked to Silverton confused and shifted in his stance slightly. "Forgive my ignorance, Ma'am, but I don't follow."

"It is simple, Captain..." Silverton sighed with a heavy heart. "I am not in the habit of freely giving out second chances, but I feel you have earned one. This issue with Clarin is no longer your concern. The Expedition will remain to oversee the matter and the Roosevelt is to return to Starbase 315 for repairs. I will remain on board to return with the ship and I will inform Cmdr. Rolet that I am also reinstating your command authority as commanding officer of the Roosevelt."

"Understood, Admiral." Bridger nodded.

Silverton clasped her hands behind her and reverted back to her firm and stoic demeanor. "Well, we are done here." With that, she turned headed out of the Holo-deck. Bridger sighed and eased back as he ran his fingers through his hair and paced. He absentmindedly stretched out his arms and popped his neck trying to relieve the tension.

"I take it you were cleared?" Sabra called out melodiously from behind him as he turned in a mildly startled state.

"Something like that, I guess. I, more or less, admitted I screwed up and that is what she wanted to hear. That and she said some situations had come up, as well as, things I said made her give me a second chance because I inspire others."

Sabra smiled sympathetically as she walked up to Bridger. "Did I not tell you this before?"

"Yes, yes you did I just-"

"Just thought I was saying it to make you feel better?" Sabra cocked her head sarcastically with slight smirk.

Bridger smirked. "Something like that."

Sabra closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "Augustus..."

Bridger took Sabra's hand gently as she looked up curiously. "Sabra... I owe you an apology. I did not mean use you as a lure."

"A lure?" Sabra cocked her head coyishly. "Augustus, it was not as if this as the first time I have used my inherent natural affinities to accomplish a means to an end. I was not offended nor is there need for you to apologize. I was merely helping a friend in need. " Sabra smiled warmly at him, "Though, if you are in need of closure, then I understand and accept your apology."

"Well, it still was not right of me to ask it of you. However, that is not the only thing I need to apologize for. " Bridger hung his head slightly as he sighed heavily. "When we last spoke in my quarters... I-"

Sabra stepped in close to him, placing her fingers over his lips. "Shh-shh-shh... Speak no more of it. It is I who should ask for your forgiveness. It was wrong of me to be so forward as it infringed upon my oath. I am the one in the wrong, for I forgot my place in an act of weakness..." she trailed off faintly, "and self indulgence."

Bridger eyed her in shock and was rendered speechless as she looked away and slipped her hand away from his mouth. Bridger raised her chin softly as she looked into his eyes deeply. Bridger nodded and displayed a modest smile. "Fair enough."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

McDaniel sat cross legged in her sleeping attire, on the edge of her bunk, idly gnawing on the end of her drawing pencil. A Bajoran acoustical group was playing out a ballad the speakers in the room, softly added ambience to the cramped, lower ranking crew quarters, as she studied the rough drawing on her sketch pad, correlating it with the mental picture in her head. The lulling relaxation of the setting was altered by the sound of a call chime from her door. McDaniel snapped an odd look to the door wondering who was beyond as she hailed the computer to pause the playback and beckoned inquisitively for the visitor to come in.

The single door slid to the side displaying the figure of Vice-Admiral Silverton who was casually standing beyond. McDaniel hurriedly cast her pad to her side and rose to her feet as she stared absently across to the open bunk of her roommate opposite hers. Silverton stepped in slowly and looked about the room taking in the relative bareness of McDaniel's bunk and mild Bajoran decoration on the other.

"Yes, Admiral?" McDaniel posed flatly.

"As you were. I did not mean to intrude on your downtime." Silverton replied in a neutral tone.

"Very well, Admiral. Is there something that you need?"

"No..." Silverton continued inward as the door closed behind her as took a seat on the open bunk. Silverton push in on the thin mattress and smirked, "With all the technological advances we have made, they still use the same old rock to sleep when I was starting out."

"If you say so, Admiral" McDaniel replied holding her firm tone.

Silverton shook her head in mild disgust. "Sit down, Raena. You do not to need to be so formal; it is just us right now." McDaniel slowly returned to her place without saying a word. They looked at one another as silence rose between them. Silverton shook her head disapprovingly. "Raena..." Silverton sighed disheartened. "Do you really hate me that much?"

McDaniel bit her lip vaguely as she breathed out, heaving a heavy exhale, "I don't hate you, Gram. I just... I just spoke my mind, but meant what I said."

Silverton stroked her forehead as she cocked her head questioningly. "You spoke your mind and I have no doubt you meant it. However, your words hurt me deep... then again, the truth usually does." McDaniel raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Raena, I was upset and hurt by what you said. Then I realized I was not listening to you."

"What do you mean, Gram?"

Silverton shook her head and chuckled as rose to her feet. "Not too long ago, there was this second lieutenant I knew quite well who came to me and said something very similar to what you said to me, when last we spoke. We did not speak for some time. That was, until something happened that made me change my mind."

McDaniel eyed Silverton even more intently with the unfamiliar character the Admiral was displaying. "So, what happened, Gram?"

Silverton turned and smirked at McDaniel, "Well that second lieutenant was your mother and you were the situation that changed my mind." McDaniel was taken back by Silverton's words as Silverton continued. "You see, your grandfather has recently died, as did your uncle, and shortly after, your mother surprised me with the news that she was marrying your father. I disapproved, we argued, she walked out, and we never spoke again. After your parents died, I found out about you."

"So you were afraid I would turn out like her?" McDaniel sadly commented.

Silverton's expression softened as she sat down next to McDaniel. "Yes... yes I was." Silverton reached out and cautiously grasped McDaniel's hands in hers. "Raena... you are all I have left. I was watching you grow up with blinders on. You were right in saying I knew nothing about you. You reminded me so much of your mother, I was seeing her, not you." Silverton paused briefly as she reached around her neck and withdrew a silver, heart shaped locket hidden under her collar. She unclasped the thin chain, removed it, and placed in McDaniel hand. "This was your mother's. It does not belong with me and I should have given it to you a long time ago."

McDaniel examined the locket and opened it. Inside the two halves were displayed a pair of Holo-images; One of Raena when she was an infant being held in a family picture with her parents and one of her mother and her when she was around two pressed cheek to cheek, smiling happily. McDaniel grinned as she stifled a chuckle.

Silverton pressed her lips together firmly and sighed once more as McDaniel thumbed the edges of the locket fondly. "Raena, I know it took a lot for you to muster the courage to stand up to me and I am proud of you for that. So, I just wanted you to know that I will not trouble any longer. I do not expect you to forgive me and you have every right not to. Good-bye, Raena."

Silverton rose to her feet slowly and turned towards the door as Raena cried out, "Wait, Gram!" Silverton turned as McDaniel bolted from her placed and threw her arms around Silverton, hugging her tightly. McDaniel began to weep as Silverton compassionately wrapped her arms tenderly around McDaniel.

"Easy, Raena, easy. It's alright." Silverton quietly uttered as she lightly patted McDaniel's back.

McDaniel leaned back and wiped her eyes with a free hand, "Gram, I don't want this. I don't want us to be at odds with each other."

Silverton consolingly took McDaniel by the shoulders, "I do not want that either, Raena. I have pushed you too hard and it has done nothing but drive a wedge between us. From now on, just live out your life the way you want. Wherever it may take you, I will be proud. "

McDaniel nodded, collecting herself. "Gram..."

"What, Raena?"

"All... all I have is short memories and pictures in my head of mom and dad. Could... could you tell me about who they were and what they were like?"

Silverton smirked, "I will do my best to answer all your questions."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_Captain's Log__, Stardate 54673.7_

_It has taken us a little over three days of limping in but we have managed to return to Starbase 315. Vice-Admiral Silverton has been rather quiet and unseen these past couple of days, only checking in to get updates and other miscellaneous information. Upon arrival, the Admiral disembarked without much being said, minus one little detail. Corzine and Aria's fate has been left to me to process manage. It would appear the Admiral has chosen to silently observe and evaluate me instead of being in direct influence over the situation. In any event, time will tell. _

_Chief Shingure assures me he will have everything back in top condition in a couple days and so far he has kept ahead schedule. The transition of command having gone back and forth between myself and Cmdr. Rolet has been relatively smooth. In the meantime, I have a lot of logistical data I have to catch up on in my absence._

The decorative doors to Ten-Forward opened as Bridger made his way inside. He witnessed Aria serenely making your way about the area serving patrons in simple, casual attire that certainly accented her more flattering figure. The lounge was relatively empty and quiet; spare a handful of young male crew members whom were ogling their exotic attendant to which paid little mind to their gawking.

He looked about to see Corzine casually leaning on the bar apparently exchanging jokes and laughs with a pair of engineering crew. As Bridger made his way to the bar, he set a small carrying case on the edge. Corzine took notice, with a curious intent, and excused himself from his patrons as he skirted down the flank of the bar.

"Hey, Cap'n! How you doin'? What can I get for ya?" Corzine enthusiastically greeted with a practiced smile.

"It seems you have become rather proficient in your new line of work." Bridger sneered in jest.

"Eh, what can I say, huh? It's not so bad. I like to talk and so do most of the people here, too. " Corzine shrugged.

"I see. Well, I have come here with some information you."

"Good news or bad news?"

"Hmm..." Bridger scratched at his forehead and looked Corzine in the eye, "I have to say, overall, a little of both, then again, it's all in how wish to take it. I am not one to sugar coat things. Neither of us are ones for idle details so what I have to say is going to be just the hard facts."

Corzine's upbeat demeanor deflated slightly, "That's never a good sign... Okay, Cap'n. Just hit me with it. I can take it."

"Very well. As you may or may not have known, I used your citizenship within the Federation on behalf of Ms. Aria to submit a request to grant Aria asylum. However, that has been declined."

Corzine folded his arms and eyed Bridger cynically, "So, you're telling me you used my name and stuff, without my 'ok', to get my girl locked up or something?"

Bridger held up his hands adamantly, "Whoa, whoa... not that kind of asylum. What I meant was to keep her on the Federation side and not with Clarin. At the time, we did not have all the facts and also, at that time, you were detained, which left us no means of keeping her with you unless I had done so. Keep that in mind."

Corzine mulled Bridger words in his head and nodded, "Okay, I see what you're getting at. Smooth move, Cap'n, I got to admit. You kept her safe and kept to your word. I can respect that. So, where does that leave us?"

"Technically, we are in a dilemma. I cannot keep her aboard without being a resident alien aboard a Federation vessel. Along with that, I cannot in good conscience just boot her off with nothing and wish her the best. You know, as well as I, that she is only going to go wherever you are. So, now we come to you. The time of your incarceration and deferred sentence is nearly up and after that... Well, I cannot have outright civilians on board."

Corzine groaned and leaned heavily on the bar and looked to Bridger with a heavy heart."Doesn't sound like we got much of a choice or options available to us."

"This is true, Mr. Corzine. I am not going to lie to you. Again, in good conscience, I would not be able to deal with the fact of booting you two off with nothing to your name and nowhere to go. I just could not do that to the both of you and I am not about to."

"I understand, Cap'n. You got to do what you got to do. What do you have in mind?"

"There are only two options I can give you. I can arrange for you and Aria to get on the next available transport out of the area. It may not be bound for Earth directly, but I can at least get you back in the Sol system. I will have some spare clothing allotted for you both and arrange for a temporary visa for Aria to travel in Federation space and territory. The second is a bit more complicated. I cannot have civilians aboard unless they are serving a non-critical duty or function aboard ship. I can offer you a non-commission or what we refer to as a brevet rank, in service aboard ship. You will be assigned to this post, in Ten-Forward, as one of the support staff and Aria will remain on ship with you as your dependent with room and board for the two of you."

"What's the catch?"

"The catch, Mr. Corzine, is that the first option offers you a clean slate from past dealings, absolute freedom, but no real guarantees for an easy way of life you both once you get to the Sol system. The second offers you a chance to make a clean slate, a bit of grounding to one point, a lot of responsibility, but guarantees for peace of mind and security."

"I think I follow you on the first, but I'm not so sure about the second." Corzine cocked his head befuddled.

"Aria is the variable, Mr. Corzine." Bridger opened the case next him, removed two PADD's, and placed them before Corzine. "If you choose to go non-commission, the term of service is no less than two years, by Earth time. The both of you will be held accountable the rules and regulations of serving aboard a Starfleet vessel, as members of this crew. You will be responsible in seeing that Aria is able to communicate effectively and that she applies for legal Federation residency. She will still be able to work with you and she will receive continued counseling to treat and resolve her psychological trauma."

Corzine sighed deeply, "There are quite bit of strings attached to that one. Either way, it's not exactly an easy choice to make."

"I do not envy you, Mr. Corzine. Both options have positives and negatives to be sure, as with all things. Yet, this is the best I can do for you. There is no room for haggling or negotiation, unfortunately. All I can do is offer you the choices as they stand."

Corzine stroked the back of his neck adamantly as he paced in a tight circle behind the bar quickly, then turned back to Bridger. "Cap'n I'm not sure what to do or say here?"

Bridger shrugged, "If you looking for advise, Mr. Corzine. I am afraid I cannot but much help, directly. It would look like a conflict of interest. All I can say is that your record shows you have had risen and fallen in the past and you can do it again. Though you were looking out for yourself, then." Bridger directed Corzine's attention to Aria, "Now you have to consider what is in her best interests."

Corzine sighed, folded his arms once more and looked to the floor a bit dejected. "You're right, Cap'n. I got to do what best for my girl, which only leaves me with one choice."

"Are you sure about decision, Mr. Corzine."

Corzine relaxed a bit and looked towards Aria who had had come to notice the scene and began heading towards him. "Eh, she's worth it. What can I say, huh?"

Aria came along side Corzine and looked to him and Bridger in turn as Corzine took up one of the PADD, skimmed through the text, and pressed his thumb to the screen to sign his enlistment. Corzine traded out for the other PADD and motioned Aria to do the same. She eyed Corzine as if lost, to which he simply smiled and stroked her chin in assurance as she too signed with a thumbprint.

Corzine and Aria looked to as Aria slinked in close to Corzine. "Well, Cap'n? Where do we go from here?"

Bridger examined the PADD's and returned them to the case and he produced a small ear piece and a set of comm-badges which were similar to his expect for the brass and silver colored inlay were replaced with a flat gray and black combination. "The first order issue that has to be addressed are these insignia badges. They symbolize your status aboard ship and any time that you are outside your quarters, there are to be on your person. No exceptions. Every crew member knows this and it is simply a means to locate you in the event of an emergency. It also acts as a communications device. Yours has limited channels, but you will be able to connect to medical and security if needed."

Corzine grinned as he attached his comm-badge to his tunic, "Yeah, I've seen how these thing work as people come in here. Kind of a handy little deal."

Bridger held up the ear piece and put it before Aria to which she cautiously took it and examined it as Bridger looked to Corzine. "This is a unique universal translator. It is set to translate her native language into our and it is linked through her comm-badge language. It should help to get her up to speed on the language and will eliminate some of the communication barriers."

Corzine nodded as he parted Aria hair back and placed the device inside her ear. Aria mumbled a few incoherent words as the comm-badge called out in low tone and familiar voice of the computer. "_What is this thing?_ _What are they doing?... Wait! Where is that coming from?_ Ohn-nee?"

Corzine smiled as he looked deeply into Aria's eyes. "You understand what I saying?"

Aria looked shocked and confused, "Yes... _I can... I understand you."_ Aria smiled gleefully as she thrust herself forward and threw her arms around Corzine.

Corzine smiled as he turned towards Bridger, "Thank you, Cap'n. You're a good man in my book."

Bridger waved his hand objecting, "No thanks needed. This was more out of necessity than common courtesy. As for now, you will have to excuse me. I have other business to attend to. I will have the Counselor meet with you to go over some the finer points of your enlistment a little later. Just remember to hold up your end of the deal... _capisce_?"

Corzine grinned and nodded as Bridger, grinned, collected his case, and left the happy couple. As he exited the lounge, Jacobs was standing just off to the side in the hallway with his hands behind his back, holding a tri-corder. "What's our status, sir?"

Bridger sighed as his demeanor shifted to a more firm tone as continued down the hall. "Corzine went with the brevet rank. Is everything set?"

Jacobs fell in line with the captain as he opened the tri-corder and examined it. "Everything's green across the board and transmitting clearly."

Bridger nodded, "Make sure to keep an active recording and monitoring of their actions and conversations. Have one of your team keep tabs and above all, keep it quiet and discreet."

"Aye, sir. Anything in particular we should be listening in for?"

"I am not sure at the moment. We will just have to give it some time, piece it all together, and see what can be made of it."

"You think there more to this than what we thought originally? It may be looked at as being a bit too paranoid, sir." Jacobs questioned cautiously.

Bridger shrugged, "We are damned if we do and damned if we do not. Could be something; could be nothing. I would rather error on the side of caution than let it stand as it is. In any event, this will be one less headache to ponder on."

"You'll get no argument from me, Captain."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Bridger waited patiently in the ready room, stroking his goatee in contemplation as stared out the viewport. The chime came rang out softly as Bridger flatly announced that it was open. Rolet entered the room and quietly posted up in a respectful distance near Bridger. The room remained quiet for several moments as Rolet awaited some form of acknowledgement.

"You requested to see me, sir?" Rolet posed the obvious question to break the awkward silence as she fell into an at ease stance.

"Yes, XO." Bridger turned with a troubled look on his face. "I want to run something past you and see if you come to the same conclusion."

"Is there a problem, sir?"

Bridger leaned casually against the wall as he folded his arms in front of him. "I am not entirely sure at the moment. Something has been bugging me."

"Bugging, sir?" Rolet blinked confused

"Sorry, I meant bothering me. Silverton questioned why I did not ask about the weapons Clarin's ships were outfitted with. I cannot seem to get that question out of my head."

"As you stated, sir. It was not conductive to the inquiry. I concur with your assessment."

"True, but at first, I did not even think to ask about it, then after Silverton said that and after the scraps we have just been through, it got me thinking. We evaluated the offensive capabilities of those craft and took into account what hit Corzine's ship, yet we did not truly assess what the Birds had. We took quite beating and several devastating hits. Our shields and armor should have held out better than they did."

Rolet blinked several times repeatedly, "I concur, sir. I failed to assess and recount the situations accordingly." she replied almost apologetically.

"I am not casting blame here, Izara. We both were preoccupied in dealing with the problems at hand. Nonetheless, I just wanted to make sure I was not overanalyzing things."

"It is a probative analysis, sir. The situation warrants further investigation."

Bridger shifted away from the wall and casually paced about the Ready Room. "Yeah, but we have been removed from the operation."

Rolet blinked and turned following Bridger with her eyes. "We have been ordered to so, sir. It is not against our order to relay such information. The primary concern would be to submit the information to Vice-Admiral Silverton; Opposing view would be to inform the Expedition directly."

Bridger lightly chuckled. "I have just been pulled off the hot seat, Izara. I am not about to jump back on." Bridger eyed Rolet who blinked repeatedly till he waved off his statement. "We should go through proper channels to avoid any issue. I just need you to back me on this."

"As first officer and having been involved both directly and indirectly in the engagements, it is my duty to second your assessment, sir."

Bridger nodded as the two of the exited the Ready Room. Within the hour, they stood before Silverton temporary office aboard the Starbase. Bridger tapped the call button as Silverton flatly answered with a single order of "Enter".

Bridger and Rolet proceeded in, posting short of the Silverton desk as she seemed engrossed in her display console. Silverton looked away briefly and took a double take before straightening herself in her chair. "Captain Bridger? Cmdr. Rolet?" she inquired astonished, "What brings you two here?"

Bridger frivolously cleared his throat, "Admiral, Cmdr. Rolet and I have been deliberating over these past events and we have come to a point of interest that we feel requires your attention."

Silverton folded her hands together and leaned against the desk as her faced slipped into its stoic pose. "Very well, what is this 'point of interest'?"

Bridger looked to Rolet, deferring the floor to her as she nodded in acceptance. "Upon post assessment of the tactics employed within the previous engagement of the rogue Klingon ships and the damage incurred, there are unresolved issues with the weaponry used by during the attack, Admiral."

Silverton's eyes surveyed Rolet closely, then fixed upon Bridger in steeled reserve, and back to Rolet. "I see. What exactly have you concluded?"

"Based upon the first-hand account from both the Captain's perspective, as well as mine, our initial analysis shows that the Roosevelt's defensive capabilities should have exceeded standard capabilities of such allotted armaments of ships of that configuration, Admiral."

"That _IS_ an interesting point." Silverton replied with a slight bit of intrigue. "You are certain you were using the ship's arsenal to the fullest extent?"

"At this time, I cannot confirm nor deny the complete usage of such, Admiral."

"I see..." Silverton slowly peered at Bridger, "And you, Captain?"

Bridger shrugged mildly, "I, too, cannot absolutely say yes or no. I can only admit that I put my trust that the crew manning the defenses were utilizing them to their limit."

Silverton nodded, "So, I can be assured that this is not some vain attempt to get another personal or final jab at Clarin, correct?" she implied firmly.

Bridger shook his head, "No, Admiral; not at all. If there is still question as to any unresolved issue with Clarin, I assure you that it is dropped. Both the Cmdr. and myself agree that this information had to be aired and brought to your attention in order to forewarn the Expedition to such Intel."

"I see. Is this true Cmdr. Rolet?"

"Yes, Admiral. Captain Bridger and I equally came to this conclusion and course of action."

"Hmm... I must ask what spurned you both into considering this 'assessment'."

"It was something you mentioned, Admiral." Bridger interjected, "When you pointed out that I had not asked Clarin about the weapons."

Silverton nodded as a faint grin rose on her lips. "Well, then I must congratulate you both."

Bridger and Rolet looked to each other in relative confusion then towards Silverton. "What do you mean, Admiral?" Bridger posed skeptically.

Silverton rose to her feet, rounded the desk, and folded her arms in front of her. "Do not get me wrong, Captain Bridger. I still have my reservations about you. However, I will say you both managed to meet one of my expectations."

"Expectations, Admiral?" Rolet probed.

"Yes, Commander, my expectations. As I stated previously, I have issue with maverick Captains. I assigned you to this post as First Officer with the intent that I could trust that there would be someone who would keep a sense of order and grounding, namely the Captain here. Then you expressed some individual confidence in trusting Captain Bridger to be as second tactical advisor. It was then I knew a balance had begun."

"So, this has all been some sort of test, Admiral?" Bridger implied cynically.

"Call it what you will, Captain. You have managed to redeem some credit by catching my subtle hint and in so referring to your right hand accordingly. In both cases, that is worth noting I am assured that you will not do anything too rash or foolish in the future."

"I see your point, Admiral." Bridger replied as Rolet remained quiet an blinked repeatedly.

Silverton waved off the mood, "To the matter at hand. Your shared concern is noted and not without merit. I will enlighten you to a few facts that are not readily aware of." Silverton motioned to the chairs before her desk as she return to her place. "The mention of this Zaden individual is name not unknown to several members within Starfleet Intelligence, including myself. Zaden is a known black market dealer, mainly dealing with arms trafficking and other illegal pursuits. He was quite active within the Marquis, yet since their demise, he went into seclusion. Recently, some rather radically modified small arms popped up, though scarcely, within Federation space and were roughly traced back to Sector 379."

Bridger smirked, "That explains why you wished us not to step on any Dymex Trust toes because they held the monopoly on trade in the area."

"Correct, Captain. Although you stretched the limits of your orders by pushing your political asylum idea. You exposed valuable evidence to the speculations."

"I cannot take full credit on that, Admiral. The asylum idea was fully Cmdr. Rolet's suggestion. I merely agreed with her strategy and executed it."

Silverton shot a look to Rolet. "Is that a fact?"

"Yes, Admiral. I assessed probative options and submitted them to Captain Bridger."

"Well..." Silverton commented in disbelief, "In any event, although you were in the right to intervene, as you both did, on separate accounts, the damage you took showed that these modifications were escalating to a larger threat scale."

"With all due respect, Admiral; was this the plan all along to have us come across this?" Bridger pushed adamantly.

"The means in which you approached it was not set, however it was readily assumed that during your patrol you would most likely come across that which you found. All in all, it was a successful probing mission. The details and related information was merely on a need to know basis. The question is, Captain, would have acted accordingly or been as successful had you known this prior?"

"I cannot say for certain, Admiral. It would have changed some things no doubt."

"Perhaps, then again, the situation has been resolved so it is a moot point." Silverton eased back slightly, "Now that we have cleared the air, I will be brief you on what is to come. Once repairs have been completed, the Roosevelt will report back to the Sol system to exchange crew compliment to outfit for its regular assignment to the Eight Fleet Exploratory Wing, based at Rammstein Outpost. Rammstein Outpost is primarily a civilian station; however Starfleet will be utilizing it as a way-point. It is currently the closest output near the Gamma Quadrant and therefore will be an extended duration and distant deployment. Voluntary deferment has been given for family compliments to be added aboard ship, until the outpost is reached where they will have accommodations at the outpost. From there you will receive your orders accordingly. Any questions?" Bridger and Rolet both replied with a 'no' response, "Good. Dismissed."

Bridger and Rolet rose to their feet as Silverton returned to scanning the information on her display. As they exited, Bridger exhaled heavily as he stepped towards the opposing wall of the walkway and pounded his fist against the bulkhead. Rolet flanked sharply to his side in response. "Is there a problem, sir?" she questioned in a mildly confused state.

"(ugh)... Games people play, Izara. Games people play..."

"Games, sir? As described by the Admiral, it was strategic probe mission, sir."

Bridger turned slowly to Rolet who was standing in an at ease posture as he stroked his finger slowly and firmly through his hair, "I have never been one who likes to be used or played. You would think by now I would be able to pick up on the clues more easily."

"The Admiral had valid reasoning to conduct the matter in such method as to reach the best possible outcome. This tactic is often utilized and effective, sir."

"I know but it does not mean I have to like it. Again, it's out of our hands and no longer our concern, so I just have to let it be."

"It was a successful mission, sir. We have effectively performed our shake-down cruise, established our routines, and learned from the experience. Secondary to that, by informing the Admiral of the situation has also proved successful in re-establishing trust in your appointment as Captain, sir. "

Bridger smirked and nodded to Rolet. "You're right. I just have to keep focused on the positive, although we did manage to dent and ding a new ship. I'd call it a baptism by fire."

Rolet blinked, "I concur, sir."

Bridger eyed Rolet for moment surprised, "You understood what I meant right?"

"Yes, sir. Given the sustained damage of the engagements, it is an accurate assessment."

Bridger chuckled slightly, "Close enough." He remarked as he made his way back to the ship with Rolet.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The Bridge crew watched as Space Dock slowly crept up and grew larger on the view screen with Earth glowing a brilliant blue and white in the back drop. Several smaller ships were casually drifting around the large station orbiting distantly above Earth as they were dwarfed by the presence of the Sovereign class vessel. Ramirez's display quietly signaled out in a passive alert.

"Captain, we have reached the Perimeter Threshold."

"Very good." Bridger subtly acknowledged from his seat, "Mr. Jacobs open a channel to Space Dock."

"Aye, sir. Channel open."

"Approach control, this is the Roosevelt." Bridger announced openly, "Ready for Docking Maneuvers."

"_Roosevelt is cleared to dock."_ The young female voice replied.

"Mr. Ramirez.."

"Aye, sir. Systems locked."

"All stations reporting in. We are condition Blue." Jacobs chimed in as the Bridge lights dimmed and shifted to a blue ambience.

"Space Dock, you have control." Bridger added.

"_Affirmative, Roosevelt. Sit back, enjoy the ride, and welcome home_."

The Roosevelt was guided by a tractor beam and gracefully danced with the rotating station. The ship slipped leisurely in past the outer doors as smaller shuttles and other various service ships darted about inside the structure as the Roosevelt glided effortlessly into a dock slip. Several arms and clamps extended out from the main structure and clamped onto various points along the saucer section as the ship came to rest and was held in place securely.

"Gravitational mooring locked; all systems standing by, Captain." Ramirez relayed as the Bridge lights shifted back to their standard soft white candescence.

"Very good; Mr. Jacobs, notify all decks that once all stations have reported for final check out, have all crew may disembark from the lower decks on up."

"Aye, sir." Jacobs responded.

"_Engineering to Bridge. We are ready to begin the main power shutdown sequence, on your command_." Shingure's voice came over the comm.

"We will need a few moments to tie down a few loose ends then proceed, Chief."

"_Affirmative_."

Bridger rose to his feet as Jacobs noted that all stations had reported in and the ship's crew had begun disembarking. He surveyed the scene to see many of the Bridge crew was relatively quiet as the various stations were signing off and heading for the turbo lift. Ramirez and Jacobs were the last to head out and gave a simple nod to Bridger as they exited. Bridger quietly skirted around the area as the Bridge suddenly became quiet. The moment was rather quaint as the lights defaulted to a courtesy setting and various stations began to dim and fade out. Bridger grumbled to himself as reality had began to settle back in, not looking forward to going over all the desk work that was awaiting him made his way to the ready room.

As the doors parted, he witnessed McDaniel feeling the texture of the arm rest of the Captain's office chair, slowly swaying from side to side. "Sorry to bother you, Captain." Bridger sarcastically remarked with a humored smirk.

McDaniel's eyes darted up startled as she clamored her way to her feet and stepped away hurriedly from behind the desk. "I'm... I'm sorry, Captain. It's not what it looks like... I mean... I didn't-"

"It's alright, McDaniel." Bridger chuckled as he made his way inward, shifted a pair of PADDs on the edge of the desk, and took back his seat, "It's alright. I could not resist. It's good to see you back on active duty. "

"Thank you, sir. I placed your brace under your desk. Dr. Shalin reinstalled the... whatever they are, back inside it and told me to make sure you knew to return to using it. Thank you for letting me.... borrow them."

"Think nothing of it." Bridger replied empathically. "So what do you have for me?"

"I took the liberty of sorting the updates and requests. I prioritized the needed approvals before your leave and the others can be posted upon your return."

Bridger scanned the display before him for a couple of minutes and was mildly impressed by the efficiency put forth. He perused each item on the list and marked his thumbprint accordingly till he stopped briefly and groaned questioningly as he leaned back in his chair stroking his goatee.

"Is something wrong, sir?" McDaniel questioned meekly.

"Hmm, I was just looking at the requests for transfers. A few more added on since the last time I checked it. I might have expected as much." He replied grimly.

"With all due respect, sir; I don't think that it's your fault."

Bridger perked a probing look at McDaniel, "Oh? And what makes think that?"

McDaniel bit her lip slightly at the unexpected question as she looked about, "Well, what I mean, sir, is that you shouldn't take it personally. It's not as if everyone wanted off. Maybe some of them realized they couldn't hack it or it wasn't going to be as easy as they thought."

Bridger shrugged, "Possibly... It is principle of the shakedown cruise, to knock out the problems and weak links. I cannot blame anyone for choosing to find a less hectic post. This has been one memorable shakedown cruise for all of us." Bridger leaned back slightly and stroked his goatee. "So, I have to ask. Are you on this list as well?" he questioned flatly.

McDaniel shook her head, "No, sir. I'm not."

"Why is that?"

McDaniel perked up slightly, unprepared for the question. "Well, sir. I... I can only say that having come aboard the ship... I finally feel as if I have a sense of direction. I mean, this is my first _REAL _assignment I've had and it's been the one place I feel as if I belong here. "

Bridger nodded, "Good enough. I can understand and respect that. In any case we have lost and gained it seems." Bridger motioned to the attaché case. "On those PADDS, there is information with a non-comm application and civilian ward deferment for Mr. Corzine and the Orion female, Aria. Have them added to the crew compliment and registry." McDaniel complied, retrieved the items, and moved to the information console as Bridger skimmed, reviewed, and acknowledged the remaining issues.

After a few minutes, McDaniel returned and waited attentively patient. Bridger leaned back looked to her with an amused grin. "Don't you have somewhere you need to be, McDaniel?"

"No, sir. Not that I am aware of." She replied with hesitation.

Bridger chuckled softly and waved off his jest. "Well, I think you are should be taking advantage of this impromptu shore leave. The last place you need to be is here doing red tape issues... Go on... I got this covered."

"Ok... I... I mean, yes, sir. Thank you, sir." McDaniel grinned slightly embarrassed.

"Besides, what I don't sort out will be here when you get back; dismissed."

_Captain's __Personal Log, Stardate 54693.5_

_We have returned to Space Dock in the Sol system. There have been nearly a hundred request for voluntary transfers submitted. I was bit taken back by the amount of requests but this has been one helluva shakedown. I honestly cannot blame them for wanting to pursue other options. Fortunately, none of the senior officers took the option, so I must have done something right. Sabra was a given they she would stay with me but it appears the others and I seem to work well with each other. We still got to hack out a few details and polish a few rough edges but that will work out in time._

_As we wait for the reassignment of personnel and the temporary family adjustments for Rammstein Outpost, the crew has been given personal leave to make the necessary arrangements. As for me, I don't know quite what to do. I appears 'Ol' Mustang Annie' will have to be put off a little longer it seems. As for what I'm going to tell my girls... that's a different story. After all, they're all grown up on me now and have their own lives to think about._

_Looking back now, I realized that Victor played me; then again I can't hold it against him. He set up the board and played the pawns accordingly. He played me like a fiddle, I couldn't have asked for a better friend._

_Now having gotten back on the horse, I m not about to go back into that hole I got pulled out of. I guess Sabra was right. I wasn't doing anyone any good shutting everything out. I know in my heart that Anna wouldn't have wanted that for me and no matter where I go, she'll always be with me in spirit. So, here's to what lies ahead and I intend to aim for that distant star. _


End file.
